


Night School

by lizzybuggie



Series: Night School [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Journalist Betty Cooper, Night School - Freeform, Past Betty/Reggie realationship - mentioned, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher Jughead Jones, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: The last thing Betty Cooper was expecting when she signed up for night school writing classes was to find herself attracted to the teacher. But the more time she spent in his classroom, the more she discovered that Mr Jughead Jones wasn’t just attractive and a great teacher, he had a beautiful old soul that she couldn’t help but be drawn to.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty sat in her car. Throwing her things into her backpack. Something she hadn’t owned in years. And looking at Riverdale High School, somewhere she hadn’t been in years too. Betty Cooper, who was 25 stared back at her old school. The many years she had spent in that building brought back memories. Memories she tried to forget, memories she didn’t want to remember. But she pushed past it. She needed to be here. This was her way out. A new hope. Something to look forward too.

Betty roamed the halls. Creeping through the dark hallways. She had never been here this late before unless you counted the school prom that ended with her crying against her pillow and not in a perfect hotel room like most of her friends. Making her way towards the English department she saw a sign. “Night school: an introduction to creative writing,” she knew she was in the right place. She pushed open the door, a collection of people looked back at her. 

“Sorry, I thought class started at 7:30,” Betty said with nervous laughter. “I thought I was early.”

“No, 7. And you are?” A handsome tall brunette man said. A grey beanie on his head made him look younger than she knew he had to be. 

“I’m looking for Mr Forsythe Jones. This is an introduction to creative writing right?” Betty asked as everyone’s eyes were on her. 

“You must be Elizabeth Cooper. Take a seat, Miss Cooper.” He said waving his hand to an empty desk. 

Betty nodded her head and walked to the empty chair. Sliding into the seat, she placed her bag on the ground. Pulling out a tablet and a pen with paper. 

“So, as I was saying.” The handsome man said giving Betty a glare before he walked towards the blackboard. “I am Forsythe Jones the third.”

Betty gasped. She imagined an older gentleman, a man with grey hair and wearing a jacket with elbow patches. Not a handsome man that looked her age to her teacher.

“You can call me Jughead Jones.” Jughead wrote his name on the blackboard behind him. “Welcome to Introduction to creative writing.”

Jughead dropped the chalk from his fingers. Walking towards his desk, lifting a large coffee cup to his lips before he talked again. “To start off, I want to make a few rules.”

“Rules?” A man behind Betty yelled in disgust. 

“Yes, rules. To know where we all stand. I assume you’re all here to learn how to write. Some of you are older, some young. Some just out of college and some looking to master a new skill. I don’t care why you’re here, to be honest. I get paid either way. But it’s up to you how much you get out of the next 10 weeks.” Jughead explained pacing in front of them. 

“Hello, Me Jones.” An older woman raised her hand. 

“We’re not kids, don’t raise your hand.” Jughead snapped at her. 

“Sorry, I just... it’s just you’re so young. How are you suppose to teach us about writing? You look like you’re just out of college.” 

Betty looked at Jughead, he gritted his teeth. “I’m 26 Ma’am. And I can tell you. I know what I’m talking about.” Jughead replied calmly. “I was 21 when my first book was published. And I was 22 when I reached the New York Times bestseller list. Since then I’ve written 2 more books. I may be young in your eyes. But I know what I’m talking about.” 

“Okay then.” The woman replied lowering her head feeling a little embarrassed. 

“So, the rules. One, you show up, on time.” He glared at Betty again who shuffled back in her seat. “Two, no phones. If you get a phone call, answer it outside. But I don’t want to see anyone scrolling through Instagram or posting a stupid status to their twitter. No one cares what you think. And third. You will only get out of this class what you put into it. When we’re here. For 3 hours we will talk and discuss. I will give you my honest feedback, and I ask everyone else to do the same. You write at home, in your spare time. And you share with me and the class what you’ve written. If you were expecting to hand me a paper at the end of every class and give you a mark out of ten, you’re sadly mistaken. Does that makes sense?”

Everyone, including Betty, nodded their heads. 

“Alright. Before we introduce ourselves, I want to do something.” Jughead walked back to the blackboard, holding up a piece of chalk. “I want a story. A short story. A paragraph is enough. I will give you 20 minutes. Write on your laptop or iPad. Or write it down old school with a pen. You can use a typewriter for all I care. For the next 20 minutes, just write. I want your story to begin like this.” 

“Stacy stood in line at the atm when she felt a tap on her shoulder.” Jughead wrote on the board. 

“Now finish that sentence. It can be any genre, anything can happen. Just write. And I’ll be back soon. I need a coffee.” Jughead walked to his desk again. Throwing back the remains of his coffee cup down his throat before he walked out of the room. Everyone looks down at their desks. And began to type and write. 

Betty looked around the room. Her eyes scanned everyone. There were about 15 people in the room. Some old, some young. Some her age. A girl beside her looked friendly, and very eager her hands going a million miles a minute as she typed on her laptop. 

“Hey,” Betty said with a whisper to her. 

Betty had to say it again before the girl looked at her. 

“Hi.” Betty forced a smile. “I’m Betty.”

“Evelyn.” The girl nodded. 

“I don’t know what to write,” Betty confessed. 

“Neither do I, but I don’t want to present a blank page,” Evelyn replied. “I don’t want to disappoint Jughead.”

“He’s a little scary if I’m honest,” Betty confessed in a whisper. 

“Jughead is amazing,” Evelyn replied with a giant smile placing her hand on her heart. “I took this class last semester. But I’m taking it again because he’s such an amazing teacher. And person.”

Betty raised her eyebrow at her sensing a little infatuation. “He really cares about his students, you can see he loves to write and tell stories. He loves to read even more.”

“Alright,” Betty replied when the woman beside her placed her finger to her mouth. 

“Shush!” She said. 

Betty turned back to her iPad. Staring at the blank page, trying to think but nothing was coming to her head. 

A few minutes passed until Jughead came back into the room. Betty watched him. He looked around the room for a second before he pulled out a seat at his desk, taking a big sip of coffee he looked at his laptop and started to write himself. 

 

—

 

“Alright, Pens and fingers down,” Jughead said as he cleared his throat standing in front of them all. 

Betty felt nervous when she looked down at her page and it was almost empty. 

“Alright, you at the back. Let’s start.” Jughead said looking at a gentleman at the back.

“What? Do I just read it?” He asked. 

“Yep,” Jughead answered.

The man looked at Jughead, his hands began to shake the paper he held in front of him. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous.” He said.

“It’s okay, take a deep breath, just read.” Jughead nodded.

“Stacy stood in line at the atm when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, seeing a ten-foot demon standing before her. Her eyes widened in panic before she pulled her foot out, and began to run. She panicked and ran as fast as she could. Not looking where she was going she hit a wall. Then all she saw was black. Blackness surrounded her, the only sounds she could hear was that of her own screams.” He said, his voice soft.

“That was, ……” Jughead stuttered.

“Boring.” Evelyn interrupted.

“Evelyn!” Jughead yelled. “I wouldn’t use those exact words, but yeah.”

“Sorry, I’ve never done this before.” The man replied.

“That’s why you’re here. For feedback and to get better. My feedback is, it’s a good start. Obviously, horror and thriller are what you wanted to write. We can build on it, definitely. But for someone new to writing, I suggest you write what you know.” Jughead said with a smile. 

“Who’s next,” Jughead said looking around the room, no-one making eye contact with him, scared about what he might say about their writing. 

“Come on guys. Be brave. What is the point of you being here if you’re too scared to share what you’ve written? I’ve been where you are. I used to be scared. Scared about what I wrote. Scared to share it with the world. But I’m glad I shared. I’m glad I let other’s read it. You are all here to learn and get better. Some of you may just be doing it for fun. Some of you one day would like to publish something. Whatever your motivation, I urge you to share it. Because if not, what is the point of you being here? You are paying for nothing.” Jughead said a passion in his voice made Betty look up at him. Her eyes locked with his, and Jughead looked down. His eyes scanning the blank iPad in front of her. He smirked, and then sat down.

Jughead looked up from his seat, looking across to Betty. Her hands were twisting the pen in her hand. She looked nervous, and a little scared. Like she didn’t want to be there.

“How about you, Elizabeth Cooper, what bring you into this classroom?” Jughead asked staring straight at Betty.

“It’s Betty, you can just call me Betty,” Betty replied in defence.

“Alright, Betty. Why are you here?” He asked.

“I’m a journalist.” Betty began to speak. “I write for the Riverdale Register.”

“I don’t want to sound rude Betty, but you do know this is a class for beginners? Adults that want to learn how to write stories, not people who have been writing for years for the town paper. May I suggest advanced creative writing or the journalism paper that Mrs White does.” Jughead interrupted.

“I’ve been a journalist for years, Mr Jones. I studied it in College for 3 years. I love my job, I’m not saying that I don’t. But I’m bored. I’m bored with writing the same articles over and over.” Betty began to explain, Jughead’s eyes were fixated on her. “I used to love to write. When I was in high school I used to write stories, and investigate. Once I started getting paid to do it, I guess I lost interest. I lost the spark. So that’s why I’m here.”

Jughead stood up, walking over to Betty, taking up the spare seat beside her. Looking straight at her only inches away.“I can appreciate that Miss Cooper. In this class, I won’t ask you to write about the annual strawberry festival or the local boy who got caught breaking into the drug store. For you Betty, I want to suggest something different to everyone else in this room. I don’t want you to write what you know. I want you to explore. I want you to write about something completely out of the ordinary. Write about vampires or aliens. A love story about conflicting families or a thriller about a serial killer. I don’t really care what you write about, I just hope by the end of the 10 weeks I can make you fall in love with writing again. Are you in?”

His deep blue eyes pierced hers, seeing a soft side to him for the first time all evening. Evelyn was right, he did care about the students. He wasn’t here just to make an extra buck. He wanted to help, and Betty was eager to learn.

“I’m in Mr Jones,” Betty said, a smile sprung to her lips.

“Good, but please don’t call me Mr Jones. Jughead is fine.” Jughead replied standing up and walking back to the front of the classroom.

“Okay Evelyn, you’re next.” 

Evelyn looked smug as she straightened her back. Playing with the papers in front of her.

“And if this is another Twilight fan fiction I’m going to have to have a few shots before I hear more about Bella and Edward falling in love. I know it worked for that woman who wrote 50 Shades of Grey, but Evelyn, please write something else. I just can’t listen to it for another 10 weeks.” Jughead said a playfulness to his voice. 

Everyone in the room laughed a little as Evelyn’s smile turned into a frown. “I’ll write something else Jug,” Evelyn replied.

“Alright, who’s next?”

 

—

 

“How’s this writing class going?” Kevin asked.

Betty sat at a table at Pops across from her 2 best friends. Kevin and Veronica, sipping on milkshakes and chewing on French fries.

“It was good, the teacher was a little intimidating at first,” Betty confessed. It had been a week, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Jughead. At the beginning of the class, she was scared but towards the end. She was warming to him. He spoke so passionately about writing and characters, it made him seem a lot friendlier than the man she encountered at the beginning.

“Is he hot?” Kevin blurted out.

“Kevin! He’s properly like 50.” Veronica yelled slapping her friend's chest.

“He’s young actually. Like mid-’20s I think.” Betty corrected.

“Okay, so is he hot?” Veronica asked with a smirk.

“I’m not going to answer that,” Betty replied, refusing to answer. The obvious answer was, yes.

“I still can’t believe you would voluntarily go back to Riverdale High. I still have nightmares about that place. I can’t believe you’re paying to go there once a week.” Kevin said as he took another sip of his chocolate milkshake.

“I told you, I have to. I need to get my passion for writing back.” Betty explained rolling her eyes, her friends didn’t understand. This wasn’t about just her job, the writing was her life. And she felt like she was drowning. 

“Okay, we get it,” Veronica replied. “I just hope you find it because you are an excellent writer Betty. I don’t think you’ve lost anything.”

“Because you don’t know the difference between good and bad stories Veronica.” Betty snapped.

Veronica and Kevin looked at Betty. Her head hung low, seeing a different side to her friend. They didn’t realise how much she needed writing in her life, how useless she felt because she’d lost her spark. 

“Sorry,” Betty replied seeing the shock on her best friends face. 

Veronica reached across the table to grab her friend's hand. “Look, Betty, I know you feel like you’re failing. But you are strong. You need to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. I know writing is your job, but you need to just relax and cut yourself some slack. Your inspiration will come back. I know it will.”

“Thanks, V, I’m sorry for snapping.” Betty looked down to her hand that was still gripped by Veronica. 

“I should go, I don’t want to be late for class again. I already think Jughead doesn’t like me. I can’t give him another reason to dislike me.” Betty replied sliding out of the booth. 

“Your teacher’s name is Jughead?” Kevin asked, a shock on his face. “What kind of name is Jughead?”

Betty didn’t answer, she just rolled her eyes at her friend and walked towards the counter. She needed a hot drink before she headed back to Riverdale High.

 

—

 

Betty was happy that she was early. Maybe she was too early. She felt a little nervous. She had ordered a hot chocolate at Pops and decided to be the nice girl she usually was, she ordered a coffee for her teacher. Hoping, maybe this could get her into his good books. Not wanting to bribe him, but maybe he could begin to like her instead of thinking of her as the girl who was late.

When she walked through the classroom she saw Jughead, already sitting at his desk. Typing away on his laptop. 

“Hi,” Betty said with a smile.

“You're early Miss Cooper,” Jughead replied looking up from his screen.

“I didn’t want to be late again.” She replied with a smile.

Jughead just nodded as Betty walked closer to his desk. “Here, I took you for a black coffee, no sugar kind of guy.” Betty helps out a Pop’s takeaway cup towards him. Jughead raised an eyebrow.

“If you think bribing me is going to get you a better grade?”

“No, no. I would never.” Betty pulled the coffee cup back.

“I’m joking,” Jughead replied standing up to meet her eyes.

“I honestly didn’t do this to bribe you. I was just trying to be nice, I remember you drinking coffee last week and just thought it would be nice if I brought you one. I didn’t mean anything by it. Honestly.” Betty began to panic.

“Betty, relax. I was joking.” Jughead replied reaching out, taking the coffee cup out of her hands. His fingers brushed against hers. 

“Thank you.” Jughead gave her a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Betty replied smiling back.

“But for future reference, I like it black, with 2 sugars.” Jughead placed the coffee cup on the desk.

“Sorry, I can go find some sugar. I think there may be some in my car.” Betty backed towards the door.

“No, it’s okay. I’ve got some. I always carry sugar around.” Jughead grinned. Betty looked at the desk. And he was right, sitting beside his MacBook computer was 2 sachets of white sugar. 

Betty smiled and backed towards the desks behind her.

“Wait, before you sit down do you mind helping me?” Jughead said, taking a step towards her.

“Help with what?” She asked.

“I really hate how clinical all these desks are. Do you mind helping me move them into a semi-circle? It feels a lot more friendly that way.” Jughead replied.

“Okay, sure.” Betty agreed. 

Jughead took Betty’s own coffee cup from her hands, placing it beside him. “Your’s smells nicer than mine.” He said.

“Oh, yeah. It’s hot chocolate. I don’t really like the taste of coffee.” Betty replied placing her bag on the ground.

“No!” He gasped. “Just when I thought we could be friends.” He joked.

Betty laughed with him, feeling her heart race a little. 

“Come on, let's get these tables set up before Evelyn arrives and she won’t stop talking.” Jughead joked.

“She loves to talk doesn’t she?” Betty asked pulling the chairs away.

“Tell me about it. I thought I got rid of her last semester, but my heart dropped when I saw her name on my roster.” Jughead joked.

“She’s sweet.” 

“Yeah, maybe a bit too sweet.” Jughead joked.

Betty and Jughead both moved the desks into a semi-circle. Jughead handing her the chairs, she placed them neatly behind each desk. 

“This is really weird being back here,” Betty said.

“Weird? Why?” Jughead asked cocking his head to the side. 

“I went to school here. This used to be my English classroom.” Betty explained.

“Really? That is weird.” Jughead commented.

“Where did you grow up? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around Riverdale before?” Betty asked, eager to get to know more about him.

“I grew up on the Southside. I went to Southside High.” He replied.

“Wow, really?” She asked.

“Yeah, we’re not all drug dealers and thieves over there.” He joked handing Betty the last chair.

“I didn’t mean that.”

“No, I get it. We don’t exactly have the best reputation over there. But I had a really good English teacher. He helped me a lot with more than just my writing. He inspired me and taught me a lot. It was a real kick in the teeth when he got arrested for selling drugs to students.” 

“Oh my god!” Betty gasped. 

“Maybe the whole drug dealers reputation isn’t completely incorrect.” Jughead laughed.

Betty laughed with him, walking back to the front of the classroom. Jughead handing her back her drink. 

“Thanks again for the coffee,” Jughead said taking a sip.

“You’re welcome. I really didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t want special treatment.” Betty replied.

“I know, I was joking. I promise.” Jughead replied. “It wouldn’t work anyway. I don’t exactly grade papers like a proper teacher. I just tell you all my opinion, and try to help you. Sometimes I don’t have a filter. If your Storie’s are shit, I’ll tell you.”

“Good to know.” Betty nodded.

“Jughead Jones!” Betty and Jughead turned to see Evelyn walking through the door, a giant smile on her face. 

“Hi, Evelyn,” Jughead replied giving Betty a quick look.

“I have written so much Jug, I can’t wait for you to hear it,” Evelyn said standing close to Jughead. 

Betty backed away, whispering ‘good luck’ to Jughead before she took a seat, and finished her drink.

 

—

 

After another 3 hour class. Betty and the rest of the students packed away their things. Jughead thanking everyone for coming, and looked forward to seeing them in a week time. Betty felt more at ease this week. She actually had something to share this time, and people responded well to it. Even Jughead smiled when she read it. 

“Betty?” Jughead said as everyone filed out the door.

Betty looked up, a little worried.

“Can you stay behind, I need to talk to you.” He said. 

Everyone who was still in the room looked at Betty, worried for her.

“Sure,” Betty replied nervously. 

“Jug, do you mind giving me a walk to the bus stop. It’s dark outside.” Evelyn asked looking at Jughead.

“Sure, just wait in the hall. I’ll only be a few minutes.” Jughead offered her a fake smile.

Evelyn walked out the door, closing it behind her as Betty walked towards Jughead. 

“I just wanted to talk about your writing today.” He said.

“Was it not okay? You didn’t say anything earlier when I read it out.” Betty replied, panicked.

“It was good Betty, it’s just. There’s something else.” He replied.

“I took a look at your stories in the Riverdale Register this week. And while they were good, I noticed something was missing.” Jughead explained.

“What do you mean missing? She moved closer to him.

“I’m not sure, I can’t quite put my finger on it. Maybe it’s what you said last week about losing your spark. But I asked around about you. And a few people mentioned that your Mom is your boss. That she runs the paper.” He said, Betty, looking more nervous than before.

“What does that have to do with anything?” She asked.

“I think the reason you’ve lost your inspiration is because of her. I know what demanding parents can be like Betty. But do you want to be a writer? Or are you just doing it to please your Mom? Did she force you to come here?” He asked.

“What? No!” Betty raised her voice. 

“It’s not a bad thing. But I can see it in what you wrote and you shared in class. It was good, better than what anyone else wrote. But there’s something missing. It’s like your writing has no soul.”

“What the hell?” Betty yelled.

“I’m not saying this to upset you, Betty.”

“Then why are you saying it? I love to write, and you're telling me I suck at it. That I have no soul?” She yelled louder.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” Jughead replied, a bit taken back by her anger and frustration. He really wasn’t expecting her to react this way.

“You don't know anything about me. You have no idea who I am. You are just a failed author that couldn’t make it as a writer, so you turned to teach adults who can’t even string a proper sentence together. Screw you Mr Jones and your shitty class.” Betty yelled before she stormed out of the classroom. 

She stormed into the hallway. Evelyn glaring at her as Betty stormed past, running away, tears stung her eyes. 

“Betty!” Jughead yelled trying to follow her, but she was already gone.

“She’s gone,” Evelyn replied looking at Jughead who had a shocked look on his face.

 

—

 

Betty couldn’t stop her mind from running. It had been over a day since she saw Jughead and took what he said to heart. What did he mean her stories didn’t have a soul. Why the hell would he say something like that? To someone that he didn’t even know. Betty hated him. She hated the way he spoke, the way he walked. She was not going back to that classroom, even if someone paid her to. 

As the week went on Betty tried to forget. Forget about what Jughead said, but she couldn’t push it from her mind. Her job was to write, and what he said had hurt her. Whenever she opened her laptop and starred a blank page she began to worry. She couldn’t write, and it wasn’t because of lack of inspiration. It was because of him.

After more days of panicking, she went to the bookstore in Riverdale. Eager to find a book to inspire her, because nothing else would. She was expecting to find anything to tear her mind away from Jughead and what he said, what she wasn’t expecting was to come across one of his books. 

Picking it up at the book store, she was hoping to be overly critical of it. She wanted to hate it. But she couldn’t. She was hooked from the first page. He was a good writer. Betty now felt guilty for what she screamed at him. He wasn’t a failed writer, he was a good one. 

Betty finished the book in less than a day. Thrillers weren’t really her genre, but with this story. She was hooked. She wanted to read more, so she ordered his second book on Amazon, wishing it would be delivered ASAP because she was hooked.

When Wednesday rolled around. Betty thought about sticking to her gut and not going to the class. But she couldn’t stay away. She shook her head when she stepped out of her car walking inside. Wishing she could just drive away, but to be honest. She didn’t want to. She wanted to get her passion for writing back, and Betty was sure that only Jughead Jones could help her. 

 

—

 

When Betty arrived at the classroom she was surprised when he wasn’t there. Everyone was talking loudly when she entered. Even Evelyn was in the middle of a conversation with a woman beside her. He was late, really late. It was almost half past 7 when everyone went silent when Jughead burst through the doors looking a bit panicked. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” He said holding his bag under his arm and a coffee cup in his hand. 

He looked up, seeing Betty glaring back at him, no smile on her face. But he had one on his as he walked up to her, sliding a Pop’s cup onto her desk, giving her a smile before he walked back to his desk. “Okay, who wants to go first,”

Betty picked up the cup, a blue sticky note stick to the side, with a simple note. 

‘I’m glad you came. I’m sorry.’


	2. Chapter 2

Betty watched Jughead as he stood at the front of the classroom. Her hands tightly around the hot chocolate that he brought for her. Tucking away the note he left for her inside her notebook, she took a sip. Enjoying the warm liquid going down her throat. 

‘I’m glad you came.’ Betty couldn’t stop thinking about him. How did he know she would come? Is this why he was late? Did he see her arrive, and had to buy her a drink to make up for last week. Or was he just being hopeful that she would come? Betty had no idea. She was just happy she came to class tonight. 

“I’m sorry I’m late tonight.” Jughead began to talk looking at the face’s looking back at him. “It looks like we’ve lost a few people.”

Betty scanned the room noticing a few fewer faces. 

“I’m a little happy about this actually. Usually, people give these classes a couple weeks, and then they either give up or sick it out. So I want to thank you all for coming tonight and sticking it out. I’ll try and make it a little fun tonight. Not so serious. I want to get to know you, all of you.” Jughead looked towards Betty. His eyes locked with her’s for a few seconds before he looked away. 

“I know we’re in week 3 of class. And it may be too late to finally get to know you all, but I want you all to write down a few answers.” Jughead turned to the blackboard, lifting a piece of chalk to the board, he began to write. 

“I want to know one thing that not many people know about you. Second, if there was any character that you relate to the most? It can be from a book, a movie, a tv show, a play. Anyone that if fictional. And third, think of a question for me. I want to get to know you, and I can guess you want to know about me too. You want to know who this man that lectures you about sentences and grammar, am I right?” Jughead smiled.

Everyone in the class smiled back at him, nodding their heads. “Take your time.”

Jughead stepped aside. Opening his bag, he pulled out his laptop. 

 

 

After a few minutes, Jughead looked up as people began to talk amongst themselves. “So is everyone done?” He asked.

“Who wants to go first?” He asked, and Evelyn stood up.

“Always so eager Evelyn?” Jughead joked. “Sit down, you’ll have your turn. Let's give someone else a go.”

“In the back, Christian isn’t it?” 

A man towards the back of the classroom looked up. Betty turned to look at him.

“What’s something not many people would know about you Christian?” He asked.

“My Dad’s in jail,” Christian said looking straight at Jughead. 

Everyone in the class went silent as they looked at the man, his jaw clenched. “He did a few robberies that went wrong shall we say.” Christmas let out nervous laughter. 

“Well, there’s something you and I have in common.” Jughead let out a smile. 

Betty looked up at Jughead, seeing a vulnerable smile on his face. “What about a character you relate to?”

“Jon Snow.” Everyone laughed looking at Christian. He was tall and thin. He looked nothing like that of the Game of Thrones heroic character. 

“Really? why’s that?” Jughead cocked his head to the side.

“He never knew his mother,” Christian replied. 

“Thanks for being so honest Christian. It’s very refreshing.” Jughead replied. “Do you have a question for me?”

“Yeah, why are we doing this now? Aren't these the kind of questions you ask students on the first day, not the third week?”

“I’m asking you these question now because it is the third week. The ones that aren’t here for the long hall are gone. You all that are left are the ones that want to take this class seriously. And I want to get to know you.” Jughead answered looking around the classroom before he locked eyes with Betty again. “All of you.”

Christian sat down, Jughead moved his eyes back to him. 

“Alright, next. Evelyn, you were so eager before. Let’s go. I really hope you have different answers from last semester.” Jughead looked towards the small redhead. 

“Yes JJ. I have new answers.” She giggled.

“Something not many people know about me is, I’m not a natural redhead. It’s a dye.” Evelyn said.

Everyone in the class laughed at her confession. Everyone but Jughead. 

“And a character that I believe I’m like is Rory Gilmore. From Gilmore Girls.”

“Why is that Evelyn? Last semester you said you were like Bella Swan?” Jughead asked.

“Well you said I couldn’t pick the same as before, so I picked Rory. I think it’s because I talk to fast. And I love coffee. Like you Jughead. That’s something else we have in common.” Evelyn fluttered her eyelashes at Jughead who just took a step away. Betty wanted to laugh with how obvious this girl was. 

“Alright. Who’s next?” Jughead asked.

“Jug, I still have a question for you.” Evelyn smiled.

“Yes, sorry. What is your question, Evelyn?” Jughead asked, a little scared of what she might ask.

“Are you single?” 

Jughead looked back at her, an annoyance and anger were obvious on his face. Everyone could see it, even Evelyn. 

“Well?” She asked.

“Yes Evelyn, I am single,” Jughead replied quickly before he walked away from her. 

“Betty Cooper, you’re up,” Jughead asked moving quickly over to Betty. 

“Oh, Ummm.” Betty stuttered. “Okay.”

“One thing not many people know about me is my Mom is my boss,” Betty replied.

“I already knew that, tell me something else.” Jughead interrupted.

“What?” Betty asked looking back at him. 

“That is something I already knew. I want a real answer. I want to know something that no-one knows.” Jughead asked his eyes piercing hers. 

Betty looked around the room and the familiar faces staring up at her she began to flush red. 

“I …. I don’t know what to say.” She replied.

“Yes, you do. Christian told us about his Dad. Something he obviously doesn’t like to talk about. Tell us something about you. Something not even your friends know.” Jughead asked.

“My friends know everything about me.” She answered.

“That is a lie and you know it.” Jughead took a step closer.

“What about Evelyn. You accepted her answer about her hair colour? Why are you demanding I tell you something personal?” Betty asked, getting annoyed.

“Because unlike Evelyn, you are here for the right reasons. You want to learn, and get better.” He asked.

Everyone moved their eyes back and forth from Jughead back to Betty. “Tell me something truthful Betty?”

Betty started him. Feeling like tears were about to spring to her eyes. “Come on Betty.” He said.

“Everyone in this town thinks I’m perfect. I’m not. I am far away from perfect. My parents and friends opinion of me is nothing compared to who I really am on the inside.” Betty raised her voice letting her true feeling be heard. 

“And who is the real Betty?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know,” Betty replied and hung her head low. 

“Welcome to the club, Betty. I have no idea who I am either, I bet most people in this room don’t either. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Trust me.” Jughead offered her a truthful and friendly smile, that made her speeding heart slow a little. 

“What about a character Betty?” He asked.

“Bridget Jones,” Betty said with a laugh.

“Why Bridget Jones?” Jughead asked with a laugh of his own.

“Because like I said, I have no idea what is going on. I’m 25, single, my career is going down the drain, and I’m waiting for my very own Mark Darcy to sweep me off my feet.” Betty explained.

“Aren't we all Betty.” Jughead laughed along with the rest of the room. 

“Do you have a question for me?” Jughead asked, staring at her.

“I don’t know.” She replied her eyes looking down to her hands.

“There must be something you’re dying to know.” He replied.

“I …. Um…. What’s your favourite book?” She asked not sure what to ask.

Jughead grinned knowing that was the first thing that popped into her head. She had more question but was too nervous to ask. 

 

—

 

When the class finished at 10, Betty slowly packed up her belongings. She wanted to talk to Jughead, alone. 

“Jug, do you mind walking me to the bus stop again?” Evelyn asked batting her eyelashes at Jughead, again.

“Sure,” Jughead replied when he looked at Betty who was still standing at her desk. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Jug,” Evelyn replied walking out the door.

Betty looked up just as Jughead walked towards her. “I think that girl has a crush on you,” Betty said.

“Possibly. But it would never happen.” Jughead replied.

“Why’s that?” She asked.

“I cannot date a student.” He replied. “Plus, she’s really annoying.”

Betty and Jughead laughed together. Betty felt a little bad about laughing at Evelyn’s expense, but she agreed. She was very annoying. 

“Thanks for the drink Jughead.” Betty interrupted the laughter to thank him. “How’d you know I’d come?”

“I didn’t think you would. I thought I scared you off for good. So when I saw you walking from your car I had to drive my bike to Pops to pick up an 'I’m sorry’ hot chocolate.” Jughead explained.

“So that’s why you were late?” She asked with a grin.

“Yeah.” He answered. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said those things about your writing. And I’m sorry if I pushed you today. I could just see you were holding something back.”

“I’m sorry too. I overreacted.” Betty confessed. “Maybe you were right a little, but not about everything. My Mom didn’t force me to come to these classes. I came on my own. I promise.”

“Good. I feel like you might need a little push. I really want the best for you, Betty.” Jughead replied.

Betty suddenly felt nervous as he took a step closer. “Maybe I do need a push.” She replied. “So thanks.”

“I’ll see you next week? You’ll bring me a coffee right?” He asked.

“Sure.” Betty nodded and walked towards the door. Stopping once she reached the door. “I’ll see you next week Jughead.”

“Bye. I look forward to reading what you’ve written.” Jughead waved.

“Evelyn, let me give you a ride home. It’s too late to catch the bus.” Betty said to Evelyn giving Jughead one last smile before she walked down the hall with Evelyn by her side.

 

—

 

Betty sat in the booth at Pops across from her best friend Veronica. Listening, well trying to listen. But Betty’s mind was somewhere else. Not in this booth at Pops. 

“Betty, are you listening!” Veronica snapped her fingers and Betty stopped daydreaming.

“Yep, sorry. I was just thinking about a story at work.” Betty lied at her friend.

“You're supposed to be helping me. My wedding is in 2 months.” Veronica replied.

“That’s heaps of time Veronica. What do you need my help with?” Betty asked.

“The guest list. Archie says I have to cut it down to 100. But how the hell am I suppose to do that? It’s not my fault I have so many friends.” Veronica said in a panic.

“V, relax. Let me help.” Betty pulled the binder out of Veronica’s hands.

“Why are you inviting Cheryl Blossom?” Betty asked.

“She was a friend, once,” Veronica replied.

“When was the last time you spoke to her?” 

“I don’t know. Like 2 years ago.” Veronica replied.

“Cut her.”

“No.” Veronica protested. “I want her to see me get my happy ending. She was such a bitch to me for years, I want to rub my happiness in her face.”

“Okay then,” Betty replied with a loud groan.

“You’ll just have to cut some family then,” Betty suggested.

“No, I can’t. Daddy will be furious. He is paying for the whole thing.”

“I don’t know then Veronica. Just ask Archie to make it 150.” Betty replied taking a sip from her milkshake.

“I’ll try, but he’s being such a little bitch lately. I think he’s a bit embarrassed Daddy is paying for it all, and not him.” Veronica explained. 

“Then stroke his ego a little.” 

A smirk fell onto Veronica’s lips. 

“Not what I mean V,” Betty said with a smile of her own.

Betty took another sip of her vanilla milkshake, popping a few fries into her mouth when her eyes shot open. Looking at the door she smiled when she saw Jughead Jones walking into the diner. She almost choked on her fries watching him walk through the diner giving Pop a wave. 

His eyes met hers, and she lifted her hand.

“Jug, hi.” She yelled at him.

Jughead walked towards the table, Veronica not looking up from her wedding binder. 

“Betty, how are you?” Jughead asked.

“I’m good.” She replied. “This is my friend Veronica.”

Betty looked towards Veronica who didn’t even look up. “Veronica!” Betty yelled snatching the binder from her.

“What!” Veronica yelled and looked up.

“This is Jughead, my writing teacher.”

“Oh, well. Hello.” Veronica held out her hand to shake his. “Veronica Lodge.”

“Jughead Jones, the third,” Jughead replied.

Veronica looked back at Betty, opening her mouth wide and mouthing an ‘oh my god’. Betty rolling her eyes in embarrassment. Jughead just laughed.

“So, why are you here?” Betty asked looking up at him.

“A boy’s gotta eat.” He replied. 

“I always imagined you at some hipster cafe drinking coffee and chewing on a grass-fed burger,” Betty said laughing as she talked.

“Wow, do you think I’m some kind of pretentious asshole?” He replied looking offended.

“No, I didn’t …. I didn’t…”

“I’m kidding Betty,” Jughead replied and Betty felt automatically better. “I come here all the time. I practically live on Pops burgers.”

“It’s weird I’ve never seen you here before,” Betty replied.

“Maybe you have, you’ve just never noticed me before.” Jughead moved his hand to the beanie on his head. 

“Maybe,” Betty replied.

“Well enjoy your lunch, I’ll see you on Wednesday then Betty.” Jughead took a step back.

“Why don’t you join us?” Betty offered to look at Veronica who’s a face was back into her binder.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Jughead replied seeing the many print outs of flowers and centrepieces spread over the table. “I’m not much for wedding planning.”

“Alright, I’ll see you on Wednesday then?” Betty replied trying not to feel rejected. 

“Bye, good luck with the wedding,” Jughead replied looking back to Veronica. 

“Bye,” Betty said watching as Jughead stepped away, taking a few steps and sliding into a booth of his own, and opening his laptop. It didn’t take long before his fingers started running over the keys. 

“Wow, that guy is your teacher? I don’t think I could concentrate if I was you.” Veronica said turning around to look at him. 

“What else do you need my help with Veronica?” Betty asked, eager to change the subject.

 

—

 

“What is this shit?” An angry Alice Cooper slammed a piece of paper onto Betty’s desk.

Betty looked up puzzled, picking up the paper and she looked at it. 

“It’s my article on the homeless population in Riverdale,” Betty replied looking back at her mother.

“I didn’t ask for this Elizabeth. I asked you to write about the flurry of arrests on the Southside. Not an article on Southside Serpents, making the reader feel bad for them because of the bad choices they made in their life.” Alice screws up the piece of paper throwing it onto Betty’s desk. 

“Write what I tell you too, alright?” Alice glared right at Betty.

“I thought….”

“I don’t pay you for your opinion Betty, I pay you to write what I want,” Alice yelled back interrupting her daughter before she stormed away. Betty’s hands under her desk curled into a fist, she needed to do something otherwise she would make fresh cuts into her palms. 

Betty stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder, she stormed out of the office. 

 

—

 

Betty tried to distract her mind. She couldn’t stand her mother. Why was she even working here she asked herself over and over. Wishing she had the motivation to work somewhere else. Betty usually liked her job, but lately, her Mom had been driving her crazy, and there was nothing she could do to make her happy.

Betty stormed around town, after a while, she managed to calm down a little. Her hands were unclenched, but the voices in her head were still screaming as she tried to stop the tears that wanted to fall. 

“Hey.” Betty looked up. She didn’t even realise where she was. She ended up halfway across town, outside a bookstore she didn’t often visit, but she needed to be far away from where she usually ended up. She wanted to clench her fists again when she saw Jughead approaching her. She couldn’t face him, not when all she wanted to do was scream. 

“Hi,” Betty said quickly before she walked past him, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Betty?” He asked following her. “Are you alright?” He asked placing his hand onto her shoulder.

Betty didn’t say anything, she just looked down at the ground. “Betty?” He asked bending down to force her to look at him. His smile faded when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked again.

Betty waited a few seconds before she shook her head, biting her lip to stop tears from falling. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, it’s nothing really,” Betty said trying to push him away. 

“No, you’re upset.” He said his hand on her shoulder gripped her. 

Betty refused to look at him. Fear that she would cry in front of him. A man she barely knew. “Come on.” Jughead moved his hand to her arm. Pulling her into a book store. Inside, he headed towards the little cafe that sat at the end of the store that backed onto a little patio. “Take a seat, I’ll get you a drink.”

Betty sat at a small table outside, her hands were still shaking a little when she looked through the window and saw Jughead ordering.

“Hi Tiffany, can I get a black coffee, and a hot chocolate?” He asked.

“2 sugars as usual Jug?” She asked.

“Yes please, maybe a couple of cupcakes too.” He replied.

The woman behind the counter looked out to the patio, seeing Betty looking back at her. “Coffee date?” She asked in a whisper.

Jughead shook his head. “No, just a student.”

A minute passed, and Jughead walked out towards Betty handing her a cup and a bottle of water. “Here, have a drink.”

“Thanks,” Betty replied twisting off the cap of the water and took a sip.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine,” Betty replied looking at him.

“You don’t look fine,” Jughead replied. “What happened?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t want to bother you, I don’t even know you. Not really.” Betty replied.

“I know you well enough to know you’re not okay. I may just be your teacher for a few hours a week, but I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Betty stared at him for a few seconds. He was smiling at her. Looking friendly, the beanie she usually saw on his head was removed. Betty noticing his long luscious blacks curls. 

“It’s my Mom,” Betty explained taking another sip of water.

“Your boss?” He asked.

Betty nodded. “I don’t know why I’m so upset. This is nothing new. She always screams at me, I guess I’m just upset because I was really happy about the article.”

“What article?” Jughead asked.

“I wrote this article for the paper. It’s about the homeless people on the Southside. I’ve been working on it for weeks, doing my research talking to people over there. It was good, I felt so proud of it Jughead. Putting a bit of what you’ve been talking about in class to use. And she just poo-pooed it instantly. I don’t think she even read more than the first paragraph.”

“Your story sounds interesting. Can I take a look?” Jughead asked taking a sip of his coffee.

Betty dug around in her bag, handing over her iPad to Jughead. She watched as he read it. Drinking the hot drink he bought for her. Slowly watching as his eyes scanned the document.

“This is good.” He said placing it down.

“You’re just saying that.” She replied rolling her eyes.

“No, I’m not. This is good Betty. This is different from what I’ve read of yours. What I said last week about your writing not having a depth and a soul, this defiantly has it. And it’s not just because I’m from the Southside and it affects me more. This is really good. I can't fault it.” Jughead said with a grin.

“Really?” She asked lifting her head.

“Yes, it’s good. I say screw your Mom. Publish it.” 

“As much as I’d love to. I can’t. She’s the boss. If she doesn’t approve it, it won’t be published.” Betty explained.

“So what. Find a way to publish it anyway.”

“I wouldn’t know where to even start to do that.”

“Create a website. I can help.” Jughead suggested.

Betty looked up at him, a genuine look on his face. She was a little surprised he was willing to help her.

“Why are you helping me? It’s not even class hours?” She asked.

“Like I said the other day, I want to help you. Push you. You are already an amazing writer Betty. I’m still surprised you’re in my class in the first place. You say you’ve lost your spark. I don’t think so. You’ve got it, it just needs to be brought out.”

Betty lifted her iPad up, looking at the document. “You really think it’s good?” She asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“My Mom won’t be happy if I publish this.”

“So what,” Jughead replied. “If writing stories like this make you happy. I say do it. If you need someone to look over your work I’m happy to do that for you.”

“Like an editor?” She asked.

“I guess.” He smiled.

“I’d like that. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome, Betty.” Jughead took a sip from his coffee. 

Betty looked around the patio. “I’ve never been here. I didn’t even know this existed.”

“It’s nice out here. While Pop’s coffee is the best in Riverdale, this place is cute and a lot less busy. I come here often to read, or write.” He replied. “I live above the book store.” He pointed up.

Betty looked up. “I always thought it was storage or office’s up there. You really live above a book store like Bernard in Black Books?” 

“I promise, I’m a little bit happier than him.” Jughead joked. 

“Only a little.” He said, smiling wider.

Betty smiled back at him. Her heart had stopped pounding, and she began to feel at ease. Her anger for her mother was disappearing, forgetting why she was so angry in the first place. 

“I’m kind of glad I ran into you actually.” 

“Why’s that?” Jughead asked.

“I read your book. It’s very good.” Betty replied.

“You read it?” He asked.

“Yeah, I just started the second a few days ago. I’m nearly done.”

“Well, let me know what you think. The second one didn’t sell as well as the first. I kind of got screwed by the reviews.”

“Well, so far I’m loving it,” Betty replied.

“Do you want another drink?” 

“I should head back to work, no point making my Mom any angrier.” She replied.

“Okay, well good luck. I say just to humour your Mom, Betty. Write whatever she wants you to, and publish the good stuff online. I’m serious about me helping you. I can give you my number or email if you’d want to talk about it more. Away from class.” Jughead stood up, Betty followed him.

“Sounds good.” Jughead handed Betty a piece of paper with his phone number and email. Giving him one last goodbye, she made her way back to work. A lot happier now than when she first bumped into him.

 

—

 

On Wednesday night Betty sat at the back of the class, waiting for it to be over. She wanted to talk to Jughead. Alone. One on one. After bumping into him a few days earlier she couldn’t get over what he said out of her mind. She was keen to do what he said, publish her stories online. When she got back to work after speaking to him he did what Jughead said. She faked a smile to her Mom. Writing what she wanted. Then when she got home, she wrote what she wanted. The whole time, picturing Jughead’s face.

When the class finished and people were walking out the door, Betty picked up her things and walked towards Jughead. 

“Hi.” She said gripping her iPad tight looking down at him as he sat at his desk.

“Hi Betty, good work tonight.” He replied closing his laptop shut.

“Thanks, I actually wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what?” Jughead asked.

“About the other day, were you serious about helping me?” She asked, feeling a little nervous.

“Yes, of course.” He replied. 

“I have another article, would you mind taking a look?” Betty asked handing over her iPad.

“Sure.” Jughead stood, taking the tablet from her hands.

“Class is over Jones!” Betty turned seeing two men walking through the door. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Jughead asked looking at them.

“You need a drink, come on. Fangs are paying.” One of them said.

“What?” The shorter man replied.

“Sorry.” Jughead looked at Betty before he looked back to his friends. “I’m a little busy guy. I’ll meet you at the bar.”

“No, that’s not happening. Last time you said you’d meet us. And you never showed.” 

“Hey Jug. Can I get a walk to the bus stop again?” Evelyn asked walking through the door.

The two men looked at her. Evelyn sunk back a little, feeling intimidated. 

“No can do pretty little lady. He’s busy.” 

“Oh, really?” Evelyn asked.

“Fangs, go walk this lady to the bus stop. Then we’re taking Jug out.” The tall man said patting his friend on the chest.

Fangs walked up to Evelyn, she looked a little hesitant towards Jughead who nodded his head, Evelyn walked out of the room with the mysterious man. 

“I should go.” Betty interrupted.

“Who are you?” The man asked.

“Pea, this is Betty. A student. Betty, this is Sweet Pea. And out with Evelyn is Fangs.” Jughead began to explain looking at a confused Betty.

“Hi.” Betty lifted her hand to Sweet Pea in a wave.

Sweet Pea looked Betty up and down, a smirk fell to his lips. “You should come too.”

“Excuse me?” Betty asked.

“Pea, she’s about to leave.” Jughead interrupted.

“Then you’re free to join us. We’re going to go to this little bar in town. You should join us.” Sweet Pea asked looking at Betty.

“No, I shouldn’t,” Betty replied.

“She’s busy Pea,” Jughead added.

“Come on Betty, if you come. I’ll tell you stories all about your teacher. And I promise, you defiantly want to hear these stories.” 

“Now I’m intrigued.” Betty looked at Jughead who’s a face was not happy.

“So you’ll come?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Sure, why not,” Betty said as she locked eyes with Jughead. A smile on her face as he looked a bit worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty opened her car door, bending over. Throwing the many books and pieces of paper into the boot as Jughead jumped into the front seat, and Sweet Pea and Fangs jumped in the back.

“Sorry, it’s a little messy,” Betty said looking back and forth from the men.

“Anything is Better than being on the back of Jughead’s bike.” Fangs replied with a laugh.

“Thanks for the ride Betty,” Jughead said looking across to her. “If you really don’t want to come, you don’t have to.”  
“Hey, hey. Don’t say that. It’s too late to say no now Betty.” Sweet Pea said leaning onto the back of Jughead’s chair. 

“This man needs to relax, always so serious Jones.” Sweet Pea placed his hand on Jughead’s chin, turning his lips into a smile. 

“Go away.” Jughead pushed his friend's hand away playfully. 

“So where are we going?” Betty asked.

 

—

 

When they pulled up to the bar. Fangs and Sweet Pea didn’t even wait for Betty to park the car before they jumped out, running. Jughead shook his head and turned to Betty.

“You really don’t have to come in,” Jughead asked.

“Do you not want me to join?” She asked feeling a little rejected.

“No, no. Not at all. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Jughead replied.

“I’m not uncomfortable. It’s been a while since I’ve had a few drinks. It should be nice.” Betty answered. “Also Sweet Pea promised me some embarrassing stories about you. Maybe I can use them as blackmail to get a good grade.”

Jughead just laughed and opened the car door. Running around the other side of the car to open Betty’s door. 

“Thanks.” Betty offered as he closed the door behind her, and both walked into the bar.

The place was small, a few tables littered around the room. A long bar along with a wall, and a small kitchen through a hole in the wall that made the place smell of French fries and deep-fried pickles. People were laughing and talking, a sound of music in the background made the place seem homey along with the rugs on the floor and a few armchairs that sat by an open fireplace.

“Jug, what are you after?” Sweet Pea yelled from the bar, Fangs by his side.

“Just a beer,” Jughead answered as he looked towards Betty. 

“I’ll just get a glass of white wine,” Betty replied opening her bag to take out her wallet when Jughead stopped her. 

“We’ve got it,” Jughead answered throwing his card towards Sweet Pea.

“Always the gentleman aye Jones,” Pea replied handing it to the barmaid behind the bar.

“Come.” Jughead pulled on Betty’s arm towards a table in the back of the bar. 

Betty slung her bag and coat over the chair and sat down beside Jughead. 

“Thanks for letting me tag along, I doubt you do this with many of your students,” Betty said leaning her elbows on the table.

“No, I don’t. But you’re more than just a student. I think we’re becoming friends.” Jughead flashed a smile.

Betty felt her heart begin to race a little as he smiled at her. 

“Betty!” Fangs said as he sat down beside her handing her a wine. “Tell us, what is Jughead like as a teacher? Is he as preachy to you as he is to us when we use the wrong your.”

Betty giggled, giving Jughead a glance. “He’s alright, a bit demanding sometimes.”

Jughead laughed giving her a smile before he took a sip from his beer. 

“That girl I walked to the bus stop is a little crazy, I think she’s in love with you Jug. She talked about you nonstop.” Fangs said looking at Jughead.

“Oh, she is,” Betty answered for him.

“She just thinks I’m an amazing teacher. Who can blame her really?” Jughead joked.

Everyone including Jughead laughed.

“She seems a bit crazy. But you attract crazy don’t you Jughead?” Pea smirked.

“Pea, don’t.” Jughead narrowed his eyes shaking his head.

“What? I didn’t even mention it. You’re the one acting weird.” Sweet Pea responded a big grin on his face.

Betty looked back and forth from Sweet Pea to Jughead. “What’s this?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” Jughead replied giving Pea another glare.

“Come on Jug, tell her.” Sweet Pea asked before he looked at Betty. “You have to hear about this.”

“Sweet Pea, no,” Jughead said a little anger in his voice.

Sweet Pea held Jughead’s eyes for a few seconds before a devil smile fell to his lips and he turned towards Betty. 

“So, there was this girl.”

“Pea, I’m serious. Don’t.” Jughead said.

“Come on, you have to tell me now,” Betty asked placing her hand onto Jughead’s arm. 

Jughead looked at Sweet Pea. “I hate you.” He said before he began to tell the story.

“So there was this girl, 2 years ago. I meet her here actually. I bought her a drink, we got talking and she gave me her number. We chatted for a couple weeks, it was going really well. So I took her out on a date. And things went even better.”

“Oh, so far so good,” Betty replied interested in this story. Sweet Pea and Fangs were trying to hold back their laughs.

“She invited me over to her house, we watched some Netflix, and then…. We ended up in her bedroom.”

“You dirty dog Jughead.” Fangs laughed.

“Go on,” Betty asked. She wanted to know what made this story so funny.

“So it got a bit hot and heated. We started to undress, and then she stopped. She jumped off the bed and ran down the hall. I thought maybe I scared her and she wasn’t ready. So I stood up and began to put my clothes back on. But she returned with an outfit.”

“An outfit?” Betty asked.

“Yeah.” Jughead began to go bright red. He was struggling to tell the rest of the story.

“Come on, you cannot stop there,” Betty asked.

“It was a Pikachu outfit.” Sweet Pea yelled and Betty laughed.

“What?” She asked. “Like a onesie?”

“No, not really. It was a bit sexier than that.” Jughead carried on the story. 

“What was it?” She asked.

“It was a Pikachu mask, and a little yellow banana hammock and thigh high socks.”

“Oh my god!” Betty yelled in laughter. “Don't tell me you wore it?”

Jughead started back at her blankly. “Oh my god, you wore it!”

“I told you it was good.” Sweet Pea looked at Betty laughing.

“I hate you.” Jughead looked angrily at Pea.

“Wait, did you go through with it? You slept with her in a Pikachu outfit?”

Jughead nodded his head. 

“I am dying.” Betty laughed louder along with Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

“Go on, laugh. I have a lot of stories on you Pea, remember that.” Jughead threatened as he threw back his beer.

Sweet Pea held up his hands. “Hey, tell her all you want. None of my stories is as good as that one.”

Betty was still laughing, she couldn’t help it. It was the funniest thing she’d heard in years. ”I can’t believe it. I can’t even picture it. Did you see her again?”“Hell no. I ran out of her house the second it was over. The worst experience of my life.” Jughead explained.

“And that’s why Jughead hasn’t had sex in over 2 years. He’s scarred for life.” Fangs added.

“I hate you two so much. You to Betty.” Jughead said, angrily shaking his head.

“Me? I didn’t do anything.” She replied placing her hand on her heart in shock.

“You laughed. You’re as guilty as them.” He stood up.

“Oh come on Jug, don’t leave,” Betty asked looking up and him but still laughing. 

“I hate you all.” Jughead walked away towards the bar. 

“I told you it’d be worth coming here tonight Betty.” Fangs nudged her shoulder.

“He’s not actually leaving is he?” Betty asked, a little worried.

“He’ll be back.” Sweet Pea replied giving Betty a smirk.

Betty looked towards the bar. Jughead ran his hands through his hair. Watching as a few girls in the bar looked his way. He was hot alright, she couldn’t believe he hadn’t had sex in over 2 years. Everyone including her would gladly go home with him in a heartbeat.

”So Betty, I gotta know. What is Jughead as a teacher really like?” Sweet Pea asked getting her attention.

Betty looked towards the bar. Jughead was busy ordering more drinks and chatting to the woman behind the bar. 

“He’s amazing. At first, I was a bit intimidated by him, and I have to admit I was a little scared. But I got him all wrong. He’s an amazing teacher. He is so passionate about writing, he really wants what’s best for all his students. He’s a good guy too.” Betty explained.

Fangs and Sweet Pea looked at each other, Pea raised his eyebrow and a smirk fell to his face. “So this bus girl isn’t the only one obsessed.”

“No, I would never. He’s just a good guy.” Betty replied quickly, her heart began to race at the assumption. 

“I’m just joking Betty,” Pea replied seeing her nervousness. “I’m glad you’re here actually. Jughead doesn’t have many friends except us. He’s been a bit of a loner his whole life, it’s good to see him making a new friend. He needs it. Otherwise, he gets too caught up in his own head.”

Betty looked down at her hands. Feeling a bit nervous. Maybe she was being too honest with Jughead’s best friends. But she did like him, as a teacher, and a friend. And in the back of her mind, something even more. 

“I don’t know why I bought these, none of you assholes deserves it,” Jughead said placing more drinks onto the table. 

“I should go actually,” Betty said standing up.

A sad look fell to Jughead’s face as he sat down, it was like musical chairs. “No, stay,” Jughead replied.

“I have work in the morning, I really shouldn’t stay. And if I have more I can’t drive home.” Betty replied.

“Then get a taxi. Come on, stay.” Jughead said looking up at her, his hand reached for her arm, refusing to let go. “I’m sorry I got a little angry before, I’m over it. I promise.”

Betty looked down to her arm. His hand was wrapped around it tightly before he dropped it. She sighed at the loss of contact, the loss of his arm hand on her skin. She missed it almost instantly. 

“Stay Betty, I have more stories to tell you.” Sweet Pea laughed as Jughead smacked him on the chest. 

“Okay.” She sat down. “I’ll stay.”

“Great.” A smile fell onto Jughead’s face as she sat down, lifting a new glass of wine to her lips. “I’m glad.” 

Betty had to try her best to steady her racing heart.

 

—

 

“So let me get this straight?” A now drunk Betty asked leaning across the table looking towards Sweet Pea who was on his 5th beer. “You’ve spent the past half an hour complaining about not having a girlfriend, but you’ve shot down any girl that looks this way all night. You are so picky, Pea.”

“I’m not picky.” Sweet Pea replied. “I’m just waiting for the one.”

“So what’s your type?” Betty asked.

“Don’t even start Betty, you’ll be here all night.” Jughead shook his head. 

“No, I want to help you. You’re handsome and kinda smart.”

“Kinda smart?” Sweet Pea cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah, you’re not Jughead smart, but good enough.” Betty joked looking at Jughead, Sweet Pea was offended.

“She’s not wrong Pea.” Jughead agreed. 

“Would you date me?” Sweet Pea asked looking at Betty. 

Everyone at the table went silent. Betty wasn’t sure if he was being serious or not. 

“Let's take that award silence as a no.” Fangs interrupted the silence.

“Fine, fine. What then Betty? What do I need to do?” He asked.

“Do you have Tinder?” She reached out her hand.

“Yes,” Pea replied. 

“Come on then. Hand me your phone.” Betty snapped her fingers until Sweet Pea placed his phone in her palm.

“Okay, yes, no, no, no.” Betty began swiping through the photos.

“You’re being pickier than me,” Pea replied looking over her shoulder. 

“She’s cute,” Jughead said looking at a beautiful redheaded woman. 

Betty looked up at him. “What makes you say that. Is it her beautiful face of the boobs that are on full display. And I thought you were a gentleman.” Betty joked nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

Betty giggled and looked back to the phone. “Oh my god.” Jughead snapped the phone out of Betty’s hands. 

“What?” She asked.

“This is my sister. What the hell is she doing on here.” He asked looking at the phone. 

“Oh swipe right, your sister is hot.” Sweet Pea said pointing at the screen, Jughead staring back at him angrily before he swiped left. 

“Jug, come on. She’s old enough.” Sweet Pea asked.

“She’s only 20 Pea, you’re 26. Maybe you should raise your age range.” Jughead replied. 

“You should stop being such a prude Jughead.” Pea snatched back his phone. 

“Oh, I have an idea. What about you and Evelyn. That way she’ll she’ll get off Jughead’s back.” Betty suggested smiling at the suggestion.

“And why would you want her off Jughead’s back huh Betty? So there’s room for someone else?” Sweet Pea asked with a smirk. Betty’s face falling feeling instantly embarrassed. 

“Alright, I think it’s home time. I’ll call you a taxi Sweet Pea and Fangs.” Jughead stood up from the table and walked towards the bar. 

Betty sat in her seat, the alcohol had hit her pretty bad. She was feeling it now more than ever.

“I’m serious about swiping right on his sister. She’s old enough to make her own decision.” Sweet Pea smirked at Fangs before Jughead walked back to the table. 

“There are a few taxi’s outsides. The night’s over.” Jughead said looking down at Pea. 

“See you around Betty.” Fangs gave Betty a wave as he and Sweet Pea walked out the door, Betty feeling a little embarrassed after what Pea had said. Some of it may have been true. Jughead was handsome, and she did like him. But not like that. She couldn’t. Nothing would ever happen between them, and she knew it. 

“Are you okay Betts?” Jughead asked, the nickname falling from his lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Betty replied standing to her feet when she stumbled a little and Jughead grabbed her waist to hold her still. 

Betty looked down to his hands around her. The feeling of his hands on her make her heart race. He was so close, and even more handsome close-up. It should be illegal to be this handsome. It wasn’t fair the way his blue eyes pierced hers, a look of concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked again as Betty pushed herself away from him as a million emotions ran through her body. 

“I need to go home.” Was all she said before she walked away from him and out the door. 

Jughead looked down to her chair, picking up her coat and bag before he followed her rushing towards a taxi.

“Hey, hey. Hold up, Betty.” He said touched her again. 

“Let me take you home.” He asked.

“I’m fine.” She slurred. 

“No, you’re not, and I don’t trust a taxi guy to get you home safely.” He replied Betty was still shaking her head. “I only had one drink, let me take you home.”

“You don’t have a car.” She answered, his hands still on her.

“No, but you do. I promise I won’t crash it.” Jughead pulled her towards him and walked her to her car opening her bag, he found her keys.

Betty felt like jelly as he walked her towards the car. Jughead opened the passenger side door, pushing her lightly into the car seat. He reached over her, clicking the seat belt over her before he closed the car door. Jughead jumped around to the driver side, jumped in and started the engine.

“Let's get you home alright?” He said pulling out of the parking spot.

They were driving for a few minutes, and Betty was looking longingly out the windshield. Her head was banging. She didn’t think she drunk that much, how was she this drunk.

“How do you know where I live?” Betty asked when she saw her apartment block come into view.

“I know where all my students live Betty. It’s on the rota.” He replied, putting the car into park.

Opening the car door, Betty slides out of the car and stumbled to her feet. Jughead ran around to the otherwise of the car, letting her wrap her arm around his neck as he walked her to the door. 

“Thank you, Mr Jones.” She said with a giggle.

“You’re very welcome Miss Cooper.” He answered opening the lobby door. 

“Do you think you’ll be alright to get to your apartment from here?” He asked.

Betty nodded, her mind going blank for a few seconds and her eyes closing as she pushed away from him and bent over vomiting all over the lobby floor including his shoes.

“Oh shit,” Jughead said as she vomited onto the tiled floor. 

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said wiping her mouth seeing the remains of what she had drunk in the past few hours on the tiles in front of her. 

“Let me get you up the stairs.” He said holding her close to him. 

“I’m sorry.” She said again as they both walked up the stairs. 

“If you’re going to vomit again, give me a little warning next night alright?” He joked slowly take a step at a time.

She nodded her head and walked with Jughead up to the third floor. Her mind becoming a little clearer, she walked away from him towards her door. Jughead handed her her keys, and he helped her open the door. Reaching in, he placed her coat and bag on the table by the door. 

“Will you be okay from here?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Betty replied feeling more embarrassed than ever.

Jughead took a step back, Betty walked into her apartment. Resting her body on the door, she looked back to him. “I’m so sorry.” She said again.

“It’s okay, really.” He replied.

“Why are you so nice to me?” She asked.

“Because you’re my friend, Betty.” Was all he said before he walked away down the stairs. 

Betty sank into her apartment, locking the door behind her. Her back was against the door, her heart was racing fast, and she knew it wasn’t from the alcohol. 

 

—

 

When Betty woke the following day, she had the biggest hangover of her life. She groaned in embarrassment when she remembered what happened. Did she actually vomit in front of her teacher? Did Jughead really have to help her through the door?

“You are such an idiot Betty.” She mumbled to herself before looking at her alarm clock realising she had work in less than an hour. 

“Shit!” She yelled, sitting up in bed in such a hurry she felt dizzy and ran towards her bathroom, vomiting again. 

 

—

 

Betty spent the next week in a constant state of panic. She had drunk so much that night, she couldn’t remember saying or doing anything too bad. But vomiting on her teacher had to be one of the worst things she could have done. She just hoped she didn’t embarrass herself too much. And hopefully, a cup of coffee and a raspberry jelly doughnut would be enough to say sorry.

She arrived early for the class that night, wanting to speak to Jughead alone before Evelyn or anyone else could interrupt them. She smiled when she saw him at his desk, typing away as he usually does.

“Hi,” Betty said taking a step towards him.

“Hi.” Jughead looked up from his screen. “How are you?”

“I’m alright, how are you?” She asked in return.

“I’m good.” She answered. 

Taking a few more steps towards Jughead she handed him a coffee. “Here, this is an ‘I’m sorry I vomited on your coffee.’ I owe you a lot more than that, but it’s a start.” Betty said with a smile and handed him the doughnut. 

Jughead took them from him, opening the paper bag to look inside. “It’s raspberry jelly. I hope you like them.”

“I love raspberry, Betty.” He replied looking up at her. “But you really didn’t need to buy me this.”

“I do, you invited me out with your friends and I embarrassed myself. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“No, don’t say that. It was a fun night, maybe not the vomit at the end but before that it was fun.” He replied with a grin taking a sip of coffee.

“Thanks for taking me home. I didn’t plan on drinking that much, I promise you.”

“How were you the next day? I remember you saying you had work?”

“Yeah, it was properly one of the worst days of my life. I wore my sunglasses all day and stayed away from my mother. And when I got home I received a bill from my supper for the vomit in the lobby.” Betty explained.

“One of the main reasons I don’t drink more than one.” He laughed. 

Betty smiled back at him. “Thanks.” She said again just as someone walked into the classroom behind her. Giving Jughead a nod, she walked towards her usual desk hiding her face in her phone, because she could see Jughead’s eyes on her. And he made her nervous.

 

—

 

Betty spent the whole class with her heart racing. How had this changed? Within a week her feelings on Jughead changed. He wasn’t just her teacher anymore, he was a friend, and someone who she wanted more than anything to kiss. She felt like a teenager again. Watching a crush from afar. Knowing that nothing could ever happen, that he didn’t feel the same way. She knew that nothing between them could ever happen. No matter how he looked at her, how much she wished something would happen. It couldn’t, but that just made Betty think about him more. How could this of happened in a week? “You are so pathetic.” She whispered to herself as she watched him sit on the edge of his desk. All he did was show how much of a good guy he was. He could have taken advantage of her in her drunken state, but he didn’t. Because he was a good man, and nothing could ever happen. He said it himself. He couldn’t date a student. 

“Betty,” Jughead asked.

Betty snapped out of her daze. Jughead and everyone else in the classroom looked at her. Her face went bright red because she wasn’t listening. She hadn’t been listening for the past 2 and a half hours. 

“Sorry, what was the question?” Betty asked.

Jughead smiled and looked back to the class, shaking his head. “I think that’s enough for today right?” He asked the class. 

Betty sunk back into her seat, waiting for her red face to cool down. 

“Over the next week, I don’t want you to write. I want you to read. Read a classic, something was written before the 21st century. I want you all to experience old storytelling. And a week from today we can talk about it.” Jughead said to the class as everyone packed up their bags. 

Jughead walked over to Betty’s desk. “Do you mind staying behind, I want to talk.” He said drumming his fingers on her desk.

“Sure,” Betty replied, feeling herself panic. Was she in trouble. He must have noticed she spent the whole lesson in a daze right? He must have noticed she couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.

Waiting for everyone to leave, Betty packed up her belongings before she walked over to his desk.

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked standing before him, her hands grasping her tablet tight.

“Are you okay? You seemed a little dazed.” He asked.

“I’m okay.” She answered. 

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

Betty moved her eyes to the floor, refusing to meet his. “Betts?” He said.

That nickname again, she remembered him saying it last week. She remembered her heart racing when she said it then too. It was just a nickname, right? That’s all.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention this week.” She confessed. “I’m just a bit embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed, why?” 

“I know you said it was okay, but it isn’t. I made an idiot of myself last week. I don’t want you to think I’m always like that. I don’t drink that often Jughead. And when I do I always stop after a couple. I never planned to force you to look after me. I’m really sorry.” Betty explained. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she explained, his eyes looking deep into hers. 

“It’s okay Betts. Really. I’ve seen and done a lot worse, believe me.” He replied his hand coming up to her arm, rubbing his hand back and forth against her skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

Betty bit her lip, her eyes moved to his hand on her arm. Feeling comfort in his touch, but it was driving her crazy. “I like that.” She replied.

“Like what?” He asked moving his hand back.

“Betts, I’ve never been called it before. I like it.” She replied looking at him.

“Well, then. I’ll call you that from now on.” He said moving his hands down to the desk, picking up his phone to look at the time.

“I know it’s a little late, but I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat. Pop’s is open 24 hours. I’d love to see what you’ve written over the past week.”

“Really?” She asked.

“I said I was keen to help you with your articles for that website. I was being honest Betts. I’d love to take a look over a burger and a milkshake.” He asked he couldn’t hide the smile.

Betty looked around, the room was empty. “Are you sure that’s allowed?”

“Why not? We’re just friends.” He answered her.

Betty nodded her head, feeling like a dagger in her heart. “Right, just friends.” She whispered. 

“How about I met you there?” Jughead asked.

“Meet where? Where are we going?” Evelyn walked into the room. Betty moved back a few feet.

“Ahhhh.” Jughead stumbled as Evelyn stopped right beside him.

“I was thinking about going to Pop’s with Betty, to look over a few of her articles,” Jughead explained. 

“Can I join? I’d love it if you could do the same with me? I’ve been writing like crazy over the past week. I’ve love to have your attention one on one, well actually one on one on one.” Evelyn laughed.

Jughead offered Evelyn a fake smile. “Sure, why not. I’d love it if you joined us.”

“Perfect.” Evelyn sighed.

“Can I get a ride? I’m sure I can squeeze on the back of your bike JJ.” Evelyn batted her eyes at him.

“Sorry, no can do. I only have one helmet.” He answered looking towards Betty.

“I can give you a ride Evelyn. I don’t mind.” She offered.

“Thanks, Betty. You are the best.”

 

—

 

All three sat in a booth at Pops. Betty sat alone on one side, while Jughead was getting closer and closer to the window as Evelyn moved closer to him throughout the night. 

“This is really good Betty,” Jughead said as he looked up.

“You think?” She asked.

“Yes, really good. There are a few things I would change if you don’t mind me adding a few notes.” He asked.

Evelyn looked back and forth from Jughead to Betty.

“Yes please.” Betty reached in her bag handing Jughead her stylus pen for him to add a few notes. 

“I don’t think you need these classes, Betty. You’re such an amazing writer. Why are you even here?” Evelyn asked with an innocent grin.

“I’m always keen to get better Evelyn.” She answered, wanting to scream inside. “But I don’t know. Do you think I should give up Jughead? Maybe not show up next week?”

Betty asked him, hoping more than anything he would say no.

“I like that you’re so invested in making your writing better. It’s up to you tho Betty. If you feel like you’re doing better alone. It’s okay if you want to stop coming. I’m sure I could sort out a reimbursement.”

Betty looked down, her hands were sweaty. What was she expecting him to say? 

“I’m going to go pee,” Evelyn said jumping out of the booth.

Betty turned around, watching her leave. Feeling a bit of relief that she was going. Jughead popped his head up, handing her pack her tablet. “Do you want to hear the truth, Betty?” He asked.

“Of course.” She replied looking at him.

“You are an amazing writer, and I don’t know what I am able to teach you that you don’t already know. But I would be devastated if you stopped showing up. You are the reason I get excited on Wednesday.” Jughead confessed his lip curling into a crooked smile.

“What?” She asked, her heart beating out of her chest.

“I’m really sorry Evelyn came along tonight. I was really looking forward to spending time with just you. My heart broke a little when she interrupted us. I really wish it was just the two of us.” 

Betty looked back at him in shock. What was he saying? 

“Wha…..what?” Betty asked, her eyes locked with his for a second before he looked to the left, and Evelyn came sliding in beside him. 

“Is it my turn yet Jughead?” Evelyn asked handing Jughead her notebook. 

Jughead took the notebook from Evelyn’s hand, he had no idea how much Betty was freaking out opposite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took inspiration for the Pikachu story from this video from a New Zealand radio station. You should give it a watch. It's hilarious. https://www.watchme.co.nz/entertainment/swipemares/season-1/onesie/


	4. Chapter 4

It was 2 days later and Betty couldn’t stop thinking about what Jughead said. “I really wish it was just the two of us.” That line had been running over in her head for days. Betty didn’t even get the chance to ask him what he means by it because Evelyn was attached at her hip for the rest of the night. “I really wish it was just the two of us.” She said again. 

“What the hell does that mean?” She asked herself shaking her head. 

Betty was glad it was Saturday. She needed to relax. Her Mom was driving her crazy at work for the past day, and combining that with her mind overthinking everything Jughead had said, she felt like she was losing her mind.

She thought of the person who could take her mind of anything, it had to be Kevin right? He always had some drama that she wouldn’t mind adding her two cents to. Anything to forget about Jughead.

 

“So tell me, Betty, what’s new,” Kevin said as they sat in Betty’s apartment a few hours later over a cup of tea and some cake.

“Nothing, as usual.” She tried to brush it off. “What about you? You always have some drama you’re in the middle of?”

He shook his head. “Not right now, I’m drama free. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” He replied.

“I would normally say well, but right now it’s bad. Very bad.” Betty sunk into the couch, holding her teacup in her hands drumming her fingers over the cup.

Kevin tilted his head to the side, his eyes looking down at Betty with a smirk. 

“Betty, what is going on?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She shook her head.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Betty sat up, placing her cup onto the coffee table and reaching out to grab a slice of cake when Kevin batted her hand away.

“No cake until you tell me what’s going on? Is it your Mom? Do I need to yell at her again?” He asked hoping she would say yes because he loved telling Alice Cooper where to go.

“No, no.” She shook her head. “Well actually yes, but she’s not my problem right now.”

“Spill Betty.” He asked looking across to her. “Is this about a boy? Please say yes?”

Betty didn’t answer, and he knew straight away it was. “OMG, it is. Is Miss Betty Cooper in love?”

“Kevin, no. Seriously.” She shook her head lifting the cup up again. “I think I need something stronger than tea but after what happened last week, I shouldn’t.”

“What are you babbling about, just tell me, woman!” He shouted.

Betty took a deep breath before she began to speak.

“So you know I told you about the drinks I had last week.”

“The ones that you got drunk at with some people from your class?” He asked. “I remember being a little shocked, you never get drunk these days.”

“I kind of lied. It was with someone from my class, but not who you’d expect. It was the teacher, and a few of his friends.” She confessed seeing Kevin’s judging eyes glaring back at her.

“Are you in love with your teacher?”

“Kevin, no. No love, just a little crush.” She replied wishing he would stop using the word love. “He was so good to me when I was drunk. Any other guy would have tried something, a drunk girl that needed to be helped into her apartment. What guy wouldn’t at least try something?”

“I don’t know what guys you’ve been hanging out with, but not every guy is a creep. And he isn’t either by the sounds of it.” He replied. “Is this the young teacher you were telling Veronica and me about a month ago?”

Betty nodded. 

“So is he handsome?” 

“Yes, oh my god Kevin. He’s beautiful.”

Kevin giggled along with her, but then her face turned serious. 

“You cannot tell Veronica about this alright? She’s still a bit angry with me over this whole Reggie situation, she still thinks I’m going to ruin her wedding.”

“Well you did break his heart and he is Archie’s best man.” He interjected.

“Not my fault Kevin,” Betty said. “Anyway, back to Jughead.”

“Jughead?” He interrupted Betty talking.

“That’s his name, well it’s his nickname.”

“What’s his real name?” 

“Forsythe.” She replied watching as Kevin cracked up laughing.

“Anyway,” Betty yelled to get his attention again. “What do I do. I can’t stop thinking about him, but nothing can happen Kev. He said so himself.”

“Did you ask him out?” 

“No, but a few weeks ago he mentioned a rule about not being able to date students.” She explained.

“Then quit the class, problem solved,” Kevin said with a smirk.

“No, I love the classes. He’s an amazing teacher. But there’s something going on. I don’t know if he’s just being nice, or if he likes me back. He’s said a few things.”

“What things?” He asked, picking up a new slice of red velvet cake. It was like watching a movie, this was juicy. Even for him.

“He said I really wish it was just the two of us. When this annoying girl from class interrupted us at Pops. What does that even mean?” She leant back into the couch again placing her hands over her face, she was at a loss.

“I think he likes you.” He replied.

“You think?” Betty asked through her fingers.

“Yes, A guy doesn’t say something like that unless he’s into you. A teacher wouldn’t say something like that to a student. He likes you, I’m sure of it.”

“I don’t know Kev. I don’t want to do something and then he rejects me. Then I’d have to quit the class for real.”

“Betty….” Kevin wiped the cake of his hands and leant over. “Look at me, Sweetie.”

She looked up, sitting at the edge of the couch leaning towards her best friend when he grabbed his hands between hers. 

“I know this past year has sucked, and you’re scared to try something new with this guy because you’re scared of rejection. Don’t let fear run your life. He might just be being nice, but I think there’s something more. If you’re still unsure spend some more time with him. Find a reason to meet up with him, not in the classroom. Outside, one on one. Create an accidental run in, I don’t know. Just do something, I know you’ll kick yourself if you don’t at least try.”

Betty felt nervous as she looked at her best friend. He was right. She needed to know if he actually liked her or if it was just him being nice, she just needed to think of how.

 

—

 

Jughead spent most of his Saturday in bed, only forcing himself out from under the covers when he realised it was past midday. Ordering himself a sandwich from cafe blow, he threw on a pair of pants to answer the door.

“Hi Tiffany, I was going to come down,” Jughead said with a smile when the barista handed him a brown paper bag.

“Sure sure Jug, I believe you.” She replied smiling back at him, her eyes glazed down to his bare chest and back up to his eyes. 

“Do you have any plans today Jug? Come to the shop? It’s been ages since you popped in.” She asked, missing her favourite customer.

“I’ve been a bit busy Tiff, my editor is riding me pretty hard.”

“I’m glad someone gets to.” She said with a wink before she walked away. Jughead feeling a little awkward at her remarks. 

He went to close the door when he heard someone yell. 

“Hold the door.” Jughead looked down the stairs to see a familiar face running up the stairs. 

“JB, what are you doing here?” He asked as his 20-year-old sister ran through the door, struggling to breathe, dropping her backpack onto the ground.

“Jeez Jug, it’s past midday, why are you shitless. Don’t tell me there’s some girl back here?” His sister asked teasing her brother.

Jughead closed the door, throwing his ordered sandwich onto the counter stepping closer to Jellybean.

“Ahhh, a shirt first, please.” She said pushing against his chest with her hands.

Jughead nodded, and walked to his bedroom, throwing on his usual t-shirt before he wrapped his arms around his baby sister. 

“Why are you here JB?” He asked as he hugged her tight, placing a kiss to her head.

“It’s Dad’s birthday, remember?” She replied. 

Jughead’s face fell and pushed away from JB. 

“How could I forget. How old is the bastard turning now?” He said with nastiness to his voice.

“Jug, be nice,” JB replied.

“Hey, I’m nice enough. I’m surprised you even came after everything he’s done.”

“I forgave him, remember? I think it’s time you did too.”

“That’s not going to happen.” He replied stepping into his kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “You want one?”

“Thanks, Jug.” She replied, taking a seat at his small kitchen table.

“Who was that girl at the door?” She asked him.

“That’s just Tiffany, she works downstairs.”

“She looked pretty happy with herself, is she your latest fling?” 

“What? no. She’s friendly with everyone.” Jughead replied.

“Sure, sure.” JB shook her head. 

“Thanks.” Jughead handed her a cup of coffee. 

“So what are we doing today big bro?”

“Well considering I didn’t even know you were coming, I have nothing planned.” He answered joining her at the table.

“I want to go to Pops. I’ve been craving a burger for weeks.”

Jughead looked at his sister, a memory from a week ago popping into his head that he wished didn’t.

“Can I see your phone?” He held out his hand.

“Why?” She asked.

“I want to see something.”

JB reached into her jeans pocket, handing her phone over to her brother, watching as he scrolled through her phone. 

“I knew it, you are deleting this.” He said holding up her tinder profile.

“Jug, give that back.” She reached out to snatch her phone back.

“You’re 20. You don’t need this. You’re too young.”

“Excuse me? From the Guy who lost his virginity at 17?”

“How do you know that?” He asked.

“Sweet Pea told me.” She said with a grin.

Jughead felt anger creep up on him. “You’ve been talking with him on here? That can’t be. I swiped left.”

“Jug, you are crazy.” She said snatching her phone back.

“How can you match with Pea anyway, you live in New York. Were you here a week and a half ago?” He asked.

“Maybe.”

“Why were you in Riverdale, and didn’t tell me?” He asked angrily.

“Dad invited me to meet his new girlfriend. He paid for my train ticket.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.

“I don’t have to tell you everything, you psycho. I’m not a kid anymore Jughead. I’m 20. I can drink legally in a few months.” 

They started at each other, both as angry at each other. Jughead caved in first. She was right. She was 20. He couldn’t tell her what to do, he hated the idea of something happening with his best friend and his sister but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I’m sorry.” He confessed. 

“You’re just my baby sister. I want to protect you, always.”

“I know Jug. I’m sorry. I should have told you I was here. I just know you hate Dad. I didn’t want another lecture.”

“How is he? Still the same asshole?” He asked already knowing the answer. He didn’t even know why he asked, he didn’t care. 

“Mom was asking about you yesterday,” JB said changing the subject. “She wants you to visit her in New York.”

“I know, she called me last night. I will go, I’ve just been a bit busy lately with my new book and teaching.” He explained taking a large gulp from his coffee cup.

“I still can’t believe you’re a teacher. How the hell did that happen?” 

“I needed the money, and now I’m actually enjoying it. Especially this semester.” His lips curled into a smile when the face of the beautiful Betty Cooper came into his mind. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since Wednesday. He wished he had the guts to actually say something more than a few cryptic words to her that didn’t make any sense. But he didn’t want to scare her. He didn’t want her thinking he did this often, because, in fact, this was the only time he was finding himself attracted to a student. And he didn’t know what to do. 

“Are you going to eat that sandwich?” JB asked pulling Jughead from his daydream.

He looked behind him at the paper bag on the counter. He was starving, but now his sister was here he wanted to eat something else. 

“Let’s go to Pops. A burger would be a lot better than any sandwich Tiffany made.”

 

—

 

Betty walked down the streets, her hair pulled back into two French braids that pulled up into a low bun. A denim jacket sat over a floral dress, and a pair of strappy heels on her feet. She was walking to the bookstore, taking Kevin’s advise and hoping for an accidental run-in with Jughead. She wasn’t sure if it was going to work. He might be locked up in his apartment all day, and this could be a complete waste of time. What if he was just up the stairs. Could she knock on his door, think of some excuse about wanting him to look at a few articles she’d written. But she was such an idiot she didn’t even think to bring anything with her. The big bag she always took to class didn’t exactly go with this casual spring day out had spent an hour picking out. 

She saw the bookshop on the left, she was so close and her heart began to pound. She was nervous, why was she so nervous. What if this worked and he was there. What would she say? Would she say she was there to find a new book when the book shop closer to her apartment was a lot bigger and had a wider selection? She shook her head. “He won’t even be here, so stop panicking Betty.” She whispered to herself taking a few more steps when she stopped. There he was. His beanie was off his head, wearing a tank top and a pair of jeans, he looked good. That was nothing new, he always looked good. Betty could feel herself beginning to panic as she saw him walk down the stairs and stopped, waiting at the bottom leaning against the handrail looking at his phone before he looked up and smiled. Betty felt her smile fade when she saw a pretty brunette run down the stairs, locking the door behind her she rushed to his side. “You ready my lady?” He asked her before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Betty felt like crying when she saw them. Her hand wrapped around his waist, he pressed a kiss to her temple. Both of them smiling. Betty just stood there, staring for way too long. He saw her, and he started to walk up to her. 

“Betty?” He yelled. 

She panicked, she turned around. Making it look like she didn’t see him. She picked up the pace, nearly running. 

“Betts!” He shouted again. The woman beside him following him at the same speed. 

She couldn’t face him, not when she wanted to cry. He said he was single, Sweet Pea and Fangs said the same thing. Maybe this thing was new, maybe he hadn’t told his friends about his new girlfriend. Either way, Betty couldn’t face him. Not now. 

She darted around a corner, resting her back against the brick wall. 

“Who was that?” JB asked looking at her brother.

“Just a student from my class.” He replied looking puzzled.

He looked back to where Betty was before she turned, looking to see if he could see her, but he couldn’t. The smile that was on his face fell. 

“Come on Jug, let’s go,” Jellybean said pulling Jughead along. 

He walked with her, his mind still thinking about Betty. She defiantly saw him, that was obvious. But why did she run?

 

—

 

“I’m too late Kevin,” Betty said a few hours later on the phone to Kevin.

“Too late for what?” He asked.

“I tried your accidentally bump into him idea, and I saw him with a girl. A young girl. She was beautiful Kevin. Of course, he’d be with her.”

“Are you sure he’s with her? She could just be a friend?” He replied, hoping she was wrong.

“No, he had his arm around her Kevin. You don’t hold onto a friend like that. Her hand was on his waist.” She yelled back throwing herself onto her bed.

“Okay, okay. Must be something new right? Maybe they’re no official. You just need to tell him you’re interested.” Kevin suggested.

“No, he’s taken. I can’t.” 

“Betty, do you like him?” He asked.

“I think so.” She replied lying back on her bed.

“You think so?” He replied not believing her answer. “Tell me this Betty, if you think you like him, and this is just a crush, why are you so upset over it huh?”

“I don’t know.” She replied sadly.

“I think you do Betty. You need to decide if he’s worth it.”

“I don’t think he is.” Betty hung up on Kevin, dropping her phone to her bed she felt like she wanted to cry. Why was she so upset over this. He was her teacher for god’s sake. Nothing could happen anyway. She just needed to get over it.

 

—

 

Jughead and his sister sat in a booth at Pops. He was looking down at his milkshake, stirring the remains of his chocolate milkshake. 

“Jug, you’ve been acting weird since we left your apartment. What’s wrong? Is it Dad? I didn’t want you to get angry over it again. If you don’t want to go I won’t press you again.” JB asked noticing her brother’s absence.

“No, no. It’s not Dad. I could care less about him.”

“Then what?” She asked.

“Nothing, it’s just Betty.” 

“That girl on the street?” 

“Yeah, she defiantly saw me. I don’t know why she just ignored me.” He replied, overthinking her actions. 

“Maybe she didn’t. Not everything is about you Jughead.” JB smiled.

“I know, I just …. I don’t know.”

“You like her? Like really like her?” JB put the clues together.

“Yeah, kind of. She’s sweet, but she’s a student.”

“And you can’t date a student?” She asked him back.

“There’s no strict rule against it. It’s not like I’m a teacher at high school, teaching minors.” He replied.

“Then why are you upset?” 

“I don’t want to scare her off. She’s a really good writer JB. I think she’s even better than me.” He said with a slight smirk.

“I don’t understand what the problem is Jughead.”

“She’s probably just being nice, she’s nice with everyone. I’m imagining everything.” He answered before he stood up, his head still hanging low as he walked to the cashier, paying for their lunch.

 

—

 

By the time Wednesday came around, both Betty and Jughead were nervous for the class to begin. They hadn’t seen each other since that Saturday, and neither of them had stopped thinking about it. Betty had struggled at work over it. He couldn’t get the image of Jughead and the woman he was with out of her brain. Wishing he could see anything else. And Jughead was over thinking everything like he always did. 

When Betty walked into the class, she felt awkward wishing she wasn’t the first to arrive in class and was angry with herself when she was.

“Hi, Betty.” Jughead looked up from his laptop, looking at her with a smile.

“Hi, Jughead.” She answered, moving towards the back of the room.

Jughead stood up and walked towards her. Betty felt her heart stop as she could feel him getting closer. She was refusing to look up. 

“No coffee today?” He asked as a joke.

Betty forced her eyes up, still a bit angry at the whole situation. She didn’t mean to sound like such a bitch, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Well, you’re old and ugly enough to buy your own.” She said moving her eyes back to her bag.

Jughead’s face fell at her words, they stung his heart a little as she refused to look at him. She was doing everything and anything not to look at him again. He realised he was right, she did ignore him on purpose on Saturday. Maybe what he said to her on Wednesday had freaked her out. She didn’t want anything to do with him but a strictly teacher-student relationship.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He said walking back to his desk. 

Betty breathed out heavily. She could hear the sadness in his voice, and it broke her a little. But this flirting had to end, especially now he had someone. 

 

—

 

The class went on, as usual, everyone talking about the assignment Jughead had set for them the week earlier. Betty only talked once. Jughead didn’t even look at her when he said her name. He looked down at his desk, he couldn’t meet her eyes. And neither could she.

When Jughead called a 5-minute break, Betty made her way down the hall. Using the bathroom and her eyes scanned the vending machine when Jughead walked beside her, slipping a coin into the coffee machine beside her, he didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry.” She spoke.

“I was being a bit rude before, I’ve just had a bad week.” She explained. It wasn’t a complete lie. Her week was bad, and it was because of him mostly. 

“It’s okay.” He answered taking his cup away. 

“Are you alright? Is there anything I can help with?” He asked turning to face her.

Betty kept her body forward, looking at the vending machine. 

“I’m fine.”

Jughead just nodded and turned to walk.

“She’s pretty, that girl I saw you with on Saturday.” She wished she didn’t say anything, but she couldn’t stop. 

“What?” He turned and took a step towards her again.

“That brunette girl, she’s very pretty. Young. But pretty.” She replied still refusing to meet his eyes.

A smile came across Jughead’s lips. “So you did see me?” He asked slightly amused. “Why did you run away when I called your name?”

“I had places to be.” She replied with a lie. 

Jughead nodded, still smirking he stepped away back towards the classroom but he stopped himself. 

“That girl you saw me with..” Betty looked up to him, his eyes scanning his face. “That’s my sister, Jellybean.”

“Your sister?” She asked.

“You know the one you saw on Sweet Pea’s tinder. She was in Riverdale for my Dads birthday.”

“You looked really close.”

“We are pretty close. She’s one of my best friends.”

“I thought maybe she was your girlfriend,” Betty confessed feeling a little embarrassed.

He shook his head. “No, no girlfriend. Just sister.”

He stepped closer to her, only a foot away. “Is that why you ran? Because you thought she was a girlfriend?” He smirked.

“I….I”

“Why would you care Betty?” He asked getting amused at her squirming. “Were you jealous?”

“No, no. Why would I? ….. no just no.” She answered feeling her face getting hot and her hands sweaty. 

“I think you were Betty. You were jealous weren’t you?” He moved even closer to her, so close he could touch her.

Betty could feel herself shaking. She had no comebacks because what he was saying was true. He was jealous because she wanted to be by his side, her arm wrapped around him as they walked. His lips pressed to her head giving her a kiss. 

She looked at him, he was enjoying this and she wasn’t. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and she panicked. 

“I have to go.” She said brushing past him, she ran into the classroom. Jughead ran after her, watching as she aggressively packed everything into her bag.

“Betty?” He asked watching her as he stood by the door. 

“I’m sorry Mr Jones, I have to go. I have somewhere I need to be.” She lied brushing past him and running into the hall the numerous students watching her, confused.

“Betts?” He yelled, a worried look on his face as she sprinted out the door into the night. 

 

—

 

“You’re such an idiot Betty, you’re such a fucking idiot,” Betty yelled when she got into her apartment. Throwing her bag to the ground, kicked her shoes across the room, running her hands through her hair loosening her tight ponytail, and pushing her hair back off her face. 

She sat there for a few minutes on the floor, her knees beneath her, her heart still racing as she thought about how much of an idiot she was. Why did she tell him his girlfriend was pretty, why did she not remember that it wasn’t a new girlfriend at all? It was his sister. His sister than he saw a photo of only a week earlier. How did she let herself do this? Why did she run out? Betty’s heart was racing, the image of his face looking back at her a puzzled look plastered on his face. She was so close to spilling everything to him. He knew she liked him. It was obvious, the jealousy was running through her veins as she spoke to him. She called him ugly, he wasn’t ugly. He was the furthest thing from ugly. He was beautiful. 

“You’re an idiot.” She said again running her hands through her hair again, watching the strands fall over her face. She couldn’t go back now, not after this. The idea made her a little bit sad. How did everything fall apart within a week?

After a while, Betty stood to her feet. Walking towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water, she pulled back the cap, throwing it down her throat. She needed it, she felt like her throat was on fire. Standing in her kitchen, she jumped when she heard a knock at her door. 

Waiting a minute, she heard another knock.

“Betty, I know you’re home. I saw your car.” It was Jughead, Betty’s heart began to race at his voice.

Why was he here? It was only 9, he still had a class to teach. She slowly walked towards the door, resting her forehead on the wooden door.

“Betts?” He said in almost a whisper.

She lifted her head off the door, moving her hand to the doorknob, slowly turning it she took a deep breath and saw him looking back at her.

“You ran out.” He said his voice soft.

“I’m sorry,” Betty answered.

“Why?”

“I was embarrassed.” Betty lowered her head moving her eyes down.

“Do you get embarrassed a lot? It seems like it?” Jughead laughed.

It brought a smile to Betty’s face to hear him laugh. It was like music to her hears. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re always apologising.” 

“I know. I keep making a fool of myself.” 

Betty took a step back, inviting him to step inside without saying a word. He accepted her invitation, closing the door behind him.

“I should apologise. I was playing with you earlier. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said pressing his back against the door.

“You didn’t hurt me, I’m just an idiot.”

“No, no you’re not.” He answered noticing how close they were to each other. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Betty raised her eyes at his question and nodded her head.

“Were you jealous? Did you think my sister was my girlfriend?”

“I did.”

“And why would that make you jealous?”

“Because I don’t want you to have a girlfriend.” She shuffled forwards, moving even closer to him.

“And why is that?”

Betty took a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them, his face moving closer to hers. 

“Because I like you.”

“As your teacher, and as a friend?” He moved his hand up, moving his fingers to a fallen strand of hair in front of her face, playing with it between his thumb and index finger. He was so close, she could almost feel his breath.

“No.” She replied, her breath was shaky. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Their eyes locked in an embrace. Both of them were breathing heavily. Both wondering what the other was thinking. 

“I like you too.” Came his reply. 

Betty’s lips curled into a smile looking back at him. 

“As a student and a friend?”

“No.” He replied moving even closer to her. 

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion as his hand moved from her hair, around the back of her neck. Betty closed her eyes, and not even a second later she felt his lips against hers in a kiss. 

His lips were as soft as she imagined, soft and smooth as they caressed hers. She pressed her lips back, feeling them lay there wanting to deepen the kiss, to taste him, but she was too scared. Scared of what this all meant. It had only been a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. She didn’t want to pull back, but she knew she had to.

Resting her head onto his. Opening her eyes at the loss of contact on her lips, her eyes staring deep into his. 

“We can’t do this, we’re breaking the rules. You can’t date students.” She asked, not listening to herself because she moved her hands up his back, feeling his toned mussels under her hands. 

“That was only a rule I said to Evelyn because unlike you, I didn’t want to kiss her.” He replied, his thumb rubbed her cheek.

A smile spread over Betty’s lips, he joined her in a grin. Pressing her lips back to his. Kissing him softly, her lips moving, opening, allowing him to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue through her lips. Dancing with her tongue. Her hands moved up, her nails dug into his shirt. His hands framed her face. Smiles still painted on their lips because they both have wanted this for so long, and it was a million times better than either had imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty moved her lips against his, her hands ran through his hair, tugging and pulling on his beautiful curls. She didn’t think his hair would be as soft as it was. She expected it to be greasy by the number of times he ran his fingers through it or had it covered with a beanie. But it was soft and thick. And she loved how it felt under her finger tips as her mouth ravished his. She suddenly felt lightheaded, they had been kissing for the past five minutes, her legs felt like jelly. His hands on her waist, her body pressed against his. 

She pulled back, missing the feeling of his lips instantly. 

“I need a minute,” Betty said her eyes meeting his only inches away. 

“Are you alright?” He asked a worried look on his face, moving his hand to her hair, pushing back her falling hair. 

She nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I just …… you’re a really good kisser.”

A grin fell onto Jughead’s lips. “You are too.”

“If I knew kissing you would be like this I would have done it weeks ago.” She confessed.

“Weeks, how long exactly have you been wanting to kiss me?” He moved his hand to her shoulder, running them down her arms. 

Betty had to think back a few weeks, trying to remember exactly the first time she thought of him in a different way. Not as a teacher, but maybe something more. 

“I think it was back day one.”

“Day one? Really?” He asked moving his head to the side.

“Yeah, you looked into my eyes and promised me I would get my inspiration for writing back. Your eyes were so blue and beautiful I just wanted to jump you then and there.”

Jughead laughed, his hands running up and down her arms. 

“For me, it was week two.”

“Why?” She asked.

Jughead took a step back, his hands moving from her body, one hand moving to push back his hair.

“It was when you yelled at me. I panicked a little because I thought I’d really hurt your feelings. I didn’t mean too, and I thought I might not see you again. I knew there was something more because I could care less if anyone else didn’t show up the next week. But with you, I would have been gutted if you didn’t show.”

Betty felt her heart race at his words. She wanted to rush towards him again and run her lips all over him. But she was still trying to catch her breath. So instead she took a step back. 

“Do you want a drink? I don’t have coffee, but I have tea.” She offered, starting to back into her kitchen.

“I’ll take a tea.” He replied, she nodded and turned the kettle on.

Jughead stepped back, removing his denim jacket and placing it onto the back of a chair before he looked around to her apartment. His eyes straight away moving to her bookcase, his hands moving over the book’s spines.

“This is quite a collection.” He said, his eyes still taking in all the books.

“I love to read, most of them are from when I was a teenager. I love the feel of a real book, I can’t stand reading on a tablet.” She answered.

He turned around to look at her, a smile on his lips. “You are my kind of woman Betty Cooper.”

Betty felt her face instantly blush red. She turned and tried to busy her hands, moving to the fridge. 

“Any cream, or sugar?” She asked. “Let me guess, no cream. And 2 sugars.” 

“Correct.” He grinned back at her.

Jughead moved down the bookcase, his hands moving to a copy of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. 

“Harry Potter?” He asked holding up the book.

Betty looked back at him. “Don’t tell me you’re not a Potterhead?” 

“Of course, aren’t we all. You better not be a Slytherin, because if so. I might have to leave.” He joked.

“Ravenclaw all the way Jug.” Betty moved towards him. Both of them moving to the couch, Jughead still holding onto the book. 

“Let me guess, Hufflepuff?” She handed a cup of hot tea.

“Correct.” He nodded. “You know me so well.”

“Ummm.” She nodded, taking a sip from her own cup, sitting beside him.

Betty placed her teacup onto the coffee table in front of them, reaching to grab the book from his hands. Her eyes moved to the book, flipping through the pages. 

“Did you know this was the first book I ever read by myself.”

“Really?” He asked, moving his body to face her.

“My Mom bought it for me. She always read to me before bed, but when I got this book I told her I wanted to read it. I think I was 9 at the time.” She explained, her face turning into a smile as she thought back.

“My first book was Captain Underpants.”

Betty looked down at him, his face serious. She couldn’t help but break out into laughter. 

“Seriously?” She asked, Jughead joining in in the laughter. 

“I was an 8-year-old boy alright.” He defended himself before he took a sip of his tea, and placed it beside hers on the table. 

When he moved back to the couch, he sat closer to her. Their bodies were sat side by side until Betty turned to face him, bring her legs up to the couch, tucking them under her bum and her knee’s rested on his lap. Jughead’s arm rested on the back of the couch, while his other hand moved to her knees. His thumb rubbing up and over her jeans. 

Betty moved her eyes up, looking straight at him she felt so at ease. It had only been 5 minutes since she kissed him, yet it was as if she’d known him her whole life. Like they were best friends. But she couldn’t stop her heart from racing. 

“I’m really nervous.” She said with a whisper.

Jughead moved his hand away from her, sinking back into the couch. 

“I’m sorry, I can go if I’m making you nervous. I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. I’m not uncomfortable.” She reached across, grabbing his hand and placing it back onto her leg. Betty moved closer to him, placing her hand onto his chest. “it’s just…..”

“Just what Betty?” He asked looking deeply at her.

“I just want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?” She said in a whisper feeling like an idiot for asking but she just wanted to touch his lips with hers. 

He started to laugh. “Seriously Betty, you are so adorable.”

“What?” She asked, confused.

“You don’t have to ask me. You can just kiss me. I promise I won’t protest.”

She laughed with him, loving the way he looked at her. He made her happy, for the first time in a while she was happy and it was all because of him.

Leaning in, she moved her hand up, resting it behind his neck, pulling him closer before she pressed her lips to him. He kissed back instantly, The kiss was slow and long. Their lips moving slowly together, her hands moving in his hair, tugging at his curls when she pulled back in a rush.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, moving his head to the side.

“You shouldn’t be here. You have to finish the class.” She said in a panic. 

He shook his head and smiled. 

“I finished the class early. Even if you made me go back no-one would be there.” He answered.

“I’m sorry. I ruined your class. They’re all going to hate me.”

“Betty, it’s fine. Most of them were happy the class ended early.”

“What about Evelyn? Did she ask you to walk her to the bus?” She asked Evelyn was getting on her nerves, especially with her obsession with Jughead. She hated it, but she felt jealous.

“She asked, but I pretty much ran out the door after you. I had to make sure you were okay.” He replied moving his finger under her chin, placing his lips back onto hers.

Betty smiled into the kiss. Feeling his lips curl with hers, knowing that he was smiling, and enjoying the kiss as much as she was made her more than happy. 

Kissing him over and over, her hands moved in his hair, and he moved down her body. Feeling his arms around her made Betty feel week. She wanted to jump right into his lap but knew that wasn’t a good idea. 

Pulling away from him, she smirked as she moved away from him, and standing up. Jughead looked more confused than ever as she looked down at him. 

“Are you alright?” Jughead asked, his hand moved to hers. 

“Wait here, I have to go get something.” She said, only confusing him more.

Betty grinned even wider. “I have this Pikachu costume in my closet.” She didn’t even get the full sentence out of her mouth before he pulled on her hand, pulling her towards him on the couch laying her back on the couch, her head landed in his lap looking up at him. Jughead bent his head down, placing kisses to her lips as they both laughed. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” He asked when he pulled away.

“No, never.” She responded before he moved his lips down again, kissing her head that lay in his lap. 

Looking down at her, Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. He was so happy, for weeks she had been tormenting him, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave, but he knew he had to soon.

He moved his hand to her hair, stroking her long stands as she stared up at him. 

“I can’t believe you called me ugly.” He said thinking about her harsh words a few hours earlier.

“I’m sorry, I was jealous. I was trying to get over you, but I couldn’t.” She explained, her eyes looking up at him. “You’re not ugly, you’re beautiful.”

Their lips meant again in a quick kiss. His hands still playing with her hair. “You’re beautiful.” He said before he kissed her again

“I should go.” He offered.

Betty moved up to a sitting position. Turning around to face him, her legs crossed on the couch. 

“Why?” She asked, not wanting him to go.

“You have work in the morning, and as much as I’d love to stay and kiss you all night, I know that would be a bad idea.” He explained.

She really didn’t want him to go, but she knew she properly should. She knew if he stayed, they would end up in her bedroom. She never moved that fast with guys, but with him, she wanted more, and they had only kissed for the first time less than an hour ago.

They both stood up together, she walked with him to the door. Jughead lifted his jacket off the back of a chair, holding it in his hands as he leaned in and gave her a long, and soft kiss goodbye. So long, it made her feel lightheaded when they separated.

“When will I see you again? Please don’t tell me I have to wait a whole week?” She asked.

He shook his head, throwing his jacket over his shoulder he reached for her hands, holding onto them tight, looking straight at her. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow because I can’t wait a whole week until I see you again. I’d go crazy.” 

Betty just nodded her head, slowly letting go on his hands, watching him leave, closing the door behind him. 

She fell against the door. Placing her hand on her heart that was beating like crazy. She couldn’t understand it, why did he make her feel like this? She’d never felt like this before, with anyone.

—

Crawling into bed less than an hour later, Betty threw her hair into a top knot and threw back the covers, sinking under them before she turned the light out. Reaching for her phone one last time before she closed her eyes, she felt a little happy when she saw a message waiting for her.

_**J: You’re a really good kisser.** _

She grinned and went straight to messaging him back.

_**B: You are too, Mr Jones.** _

Betty only had to wait a few seconds before he messaged her again.

_**J: I can’t wait till I see you again.** _

_**B: Me either Juggie.** _

Betty paused before she hit send. The nickname she just thought of sounded cute in her mind, she was hoping he was smiling as he read it.

_**J: Juggie?** _

_**B: Do you not like it? I thought it was cute.** _  
_**B: Like you.** _

_**J: I like it.** _

_**B: I’m glad.** _

_**J: Goodnight Betts.** _

_**B: Goodnight Juggie.** _

Placing her phone on the bedside table, Betty placed her head softly on her pillow, closing her eyes. Slowly drifting off to sleep only dreaming on a certain brunette with blue eyes and a generous heart. 

—

When Betty walked into work the next day, she was still smiling. The memory of the night before fresh in her mind. It may have only been a few kisses, but it made her so happy. Jughead made her happy. She had no idea what any of it meant, but she couldn’t wait to find out.

“Hi Ethel,” Betty said as she bounced through the doors of the Riverdale Register. Making her way towards her desk. 

Ethel Muggs had been working with Betty at the Register for the past 2 years. They went to school together. They were nothing more than acquaintances back then, but here, in this office run by her Mother, they were good friends.

“You look happy.” Ethel smiled up at Betty as she sat down opposite her. 

“I’m always happy.” She replied.

“Ummm, sure Betty. You tell yourself that.” Ethel replied with a huff. 

“I don’t know how long that smile is going to last. Your Mom was out here earlier asking why you were late.”

Betty looked at her watch. “It’s only just 9 now. How can I be late?” She asked, not completely surprised. This was Alice Cooper after all.

Placing her phone next to her computer on her desk, she smiled when she saw a new message from Jughead.

_**J: Have a good day.** _

That was all it said, but it made a little giggle escape from Betty’s lips.

Ethel tilted her head to the side looking at her friend. “Okay, I got to know. Why are you in such a good mood? Did you finally get laid after being celibate for the past year.”

“Haha. No.” She responded. “I’m just in a good mood. Is that a crime?”

Ethel shook her head. 

Betty looked down to her computer, opening the lid, she opened her emails. Already seeing an email sent 3 minutes earlier from her mother with the subject, ‘Re: My Office, now.’ She rolled her eyes and stood up. Shrugging out of her denim jacket, she placed it on the back of her chair before she walked into her mother’s office.

Knocking softly, Betty opened the glass door seeing her Mom, not even looking up.

“Good to finally grace us with your presence Elizabeth,” Alice said Betty, pulled out a seat. And sat down.

“I wasn’t late, I was on time.” She responded.

“If you’re not 10 minutes early, you’re late.”

“Whatever Mom,” Betty answered. “What do you want, I’ve got a busy day.”

“I need you to take the world section for the next few weeks. Eliza is not coming in.” Alice explained.

“What, why not?”

“She requested a mental health day, so I fired her.”

“Mom, you can’t do that. She just found out her husband has been cheating on her.” Betty defended her colleague. 

“And that is my problem because?”

“Seriously Mom?” Betty snapped back.

“You don’t think I have my own problems? I still come to work. Ethel complains constantly about finding a boyfriend and she still shows up. This is work, leave your personal problems at home.” She replied, not an ounce of remorse out of her mouth.

“She can sue you-you know?” Betty said straightening her back against the chair.

“Whatever, Betty. You better start your research. You’re now taking care of world news until I find a replacement.”

“No, Mom. I can’t. I’ve already got too much. I’m snowed under.”

“I believe in you Betty,” Alice answered just as her phone rang.

Alice flicked her wrists, pushing her daughter out of her office. Betty angrily gritting her teeth, curling her hands into fists. Trying to fight the urge to dig her nails into her palms as she walked out the door. 

“How’d it go?” Ethel asked watching the mood on Betty’s face do a complete 180. 

“Don’t even ask.”

—

Betty was typing away, her eyes focused on her computer screen. Her earbuds in, listening to music as she normally did when she had a lot of work to do. She had no idea how she was going to get any of this done. She hadn’t even stepped away from her desk since she arrived at 9 am. It was now past 1, and the 3 pm deadline was only getting closer. 

She didn’t even notice the extra body in the office, it wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder until she knew he was there. 

Spinning in her chair, Betty turned seeing Jughead looking back at her.

“Hi.” He said with a smile.

Betty pulled her earbuds out, looking up at him confused.

“Jug, what are you doing here?” She asked looking around.

“I thought you might want a hot drink and a doughnut.” He handed her a takeaway cup from Pops, and a brown paper bag full of strawberry iced doughnuts. 

“Jug, I can’t.” She replied, his face falling. “I have this decline to meet, and my workload is massive.”

“You looked stressed.” He noticed her worrying face. “What're 5 minutes going to do? I promise these doughnuts are worth it.”

Ethel looked up, her face turning into a giant smile when she saw Betty and the mysterious man. 

“Betty, you haven’t even taken a break at all today. I’m sure your Mom wouldn’t mind if you stepped out for a few minutes.” She suggested.

“Have you met my mother?” Betty asked sarcastically looking towards Ethel.

“Come on Betts.” Jughead said, getting her attention again.

“Who the hell is this?” Alice stormed towards Betty and Jughead. Her eyes looking up and down at Jughead. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a loose fitting shirt, with the top few buttons, undone. Her eyes scanned his unruly hair. 

“Hi.” Jughead offered out his hand. “I’m Jughead Jones.”

Alice looked at his outstretched hand and crossed her arms waiting for Jughead to pull his hand back. 

“Betty was just going to take a 5-minute break,” Ethel said, getting Alice’s attention. 

“Is she now?” Alice narrowed her eyes.

Betty felt a bit of confidence as Jughead stood behind her. “I’ve been working all day Mom. I need a little break.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Her mother answered giving a stable grin. 

“You do?” Betty asked.

“I do. I just read what you sent me, and it’s not good. Go clear your mind for a few minutes. Don’t come back until you’re on your A game.” She said before she turned and walked away leaving Jughead in a state of shock.

“What a bitch.” He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Betty to hear it.

“Come on Jug, I need some fresh air.” She reached for his free hand, pulling his out of the office. 

Not even saying a word, she pulled Jughead down the street a few blocks. Finding a bench, she sat down taking the cup from Jughead’s hands and taking a sip.

“I assume that was your Mom?” Jughead asked as Betty nodded. “Is she always like that?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” She answered taking another sip.

“Thanks for this drink Jug. I really needed it.” 

“You’re welcome.” He replied scooting closer to her, handing her the bag of doughnuts. 

“I’m sure what your Mom said wasn’t true.” He added, trying to make her feel better.

Betty didn’t say anything, she just took a bite from a ring doughnut. The taste of the strawberry icing feeling like heaven on her tongue. 

“You can send me some articles, and we can try and get this website up and running and away from this horrible woman.” He suggested.

“Jug?” She asked looking at him. “Can we change the subject please?”

“Sure.” He nodded, turning a little to face her. He placed a hand on her knee. 

“What are you doing Saturday night?” 

“Nothing, I think.” She answered.

“Good, I’m taking you out.”

“Really? where?”

“It’s a surprise.” He answered, her smile made him smile back. 

“A surprise?” She asked. “What will I know what to wear?”

“You can wear whatever you want Betts.” He answered her, his thumb rubbing circles on her knee. “But, if you wore your hair in those plaits like you did last weekend, I would be very happy.”

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes, I was a little annoyed that you ran away from me because you looked so beautiful with your hair in plaits and that cute dress. You made my heart race.”

Betty leaned her head forward, pressing her lips onto his in a soft kiss. “Okay, I’ll French braid my hair, just for you.” She said placing another kiss onto her lips. 

When she pulled back, she felt her breathing unsteady again. Her mind was far away from her annoying Mother and the thousands of words she knew she had to write when she got back to her desk. Instead, they were with Jughead. Not wanting to leave his side. 

“Can you not give me a little hint?” She rubbed her nose onto his.

“Ummm.” He said in a moan. “No.”

He pulled back, Betty frowning at his actions. 

“I can’t wait for it Jug. It gives me something to look forward to.” 

Jughead noticed her mood change, her hands began to tighten as her mind drifted back to work as she looked away from him. 

“I should properly head back to work.”

“You could stay, and I could kiss you again.” He said placing his hand on her chin, moving her head towards his. 

“That sounds amazing, but I can’t.” She answered moving to a standing position, throwing her empty cup into the bin beside her. Handing him the half-eaten bag of doughnuts. 

Jughead stood up, reaching for her hand. His fingers linked with hers. “Betts, I’m sure your writing is amazing and your Mom is just being a bitch or is highly critical. I don’t think it’s possible for you to write a bad story. So don’t listen to her.”

“Thanks.” She looked at him pulling back slightly, stepping away from him. 

“I’ll see you Saturday night then?” She asked.

“I cannot wait,” Jughead replied waving his hand at her before she turned, and walked back to her office.

Once inside the office, Betty walked back to her desk. Trying her best to ignoring Ethel who was grinning wide at her. 

“Hey, Betty? So, who was…..”

“Not a word alright?” Betty stopped her. She knew exactly what Ethel was going to ask, and she didn’t have time to answer her.

—

On Saturday night, after freaking out over what to wear for over an hour, she now sat on the window seat overlooking the parking lot outside her apartment block. Waiting for Jughead. Her heart was pounding, she was still in the dark on what was happening tonight. 

Betty sat by the window, her hair separated into 2 French braids as per Jughead’s request, a pretty knee-length dress, a cropped bomber leather jacket on her shoulders and a pair of sandals strapped to her feet. She had to dress a little bit practical because she had no idea where they were going. But this was the first date, she still had to look cute. 

A smile spread onto Betty’s lips when she saw Jughead pull into the parking lot on the back of his motorbike. A leather jacket over his shoulders, and his usual black denim jeans and a helmet with a crown scratched into the metal. She quickly jumped up, throwing her bag over her shoulders, and ran out the door. Eager and excited to meet him.

Jughead had just taken his helmet off when he looked up to see Betty rushing towards him. 

“Hi,” He said with a smirk.

“Hi.” She replied, flashing him a nervous smile. 

“You ready to go?”

She looked at him a little stunned. “You’re not expecting me to get on the back of that are you?”

“Well, yeah.” He replied.

“No, no, no. That’s not happening.” She shook her head.

“What? Why not? It’s safe I promise.” Jughead explained.

She crossed her arms over her chest. “We’ll take my car.”

“What? no.” He replied. “The bike is safe, I promise.”

“I’d rather take my car, please. I really don’t want to get on the back on that bike. I’m not dressed for it.” She replied looking nervous.

“You’re wearing leather.” He moved forward, his hand touched her jacket.

“It’s fake, it won’t protect me at all if we fall. Also, I’m wearing a dress.”

Betty stood her ground, she was not going to let him convince her.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket. A big smile fell onto Betty’s lips. 

“But one day I’m going to get you on the back of my bike, that’s a promise.” He leant over, placing her chin in his hands, he placed a kiss to her lips. 

She giggled when he pulled his lips away, walking back towards her car. Jughead slowly following her. “Let me drive, I still want to surprise you.” He demanded.

—

They had been driving for about 15 minutes when Jughead pulled into a parking lot.

“Mini golf?” Betty asked looking at the sign.

“Yeah.” He replied, not sure if she was excited or angry.

“I love mini golf.” 

“Thank god.” He replied feeling like he could breathe again. 

They both stepped out of the car, locking the doors behind him, Jughead handed her back her car keys and reached for her hand. Betty looked down at his fingers interlocked with hers. She couldn’t help the smile on her face at his touch. His thumb that rubbed up and down her finger gave her goosebumps that ran all down her body. 

—

They started their game, both were happy that they picked a quiet time. Not having to wait in line behind some kids or teenagers being loud and annoying. Betty was actually surprised at how good Jughead was at this. By the time they had gotten to hole 5, he had already had 2 holes in one. 

“You’re surprisingly good at this,” Betty said as she lined up to take her next shot.

“You’re just really bad at it.” He smirked back.

“Hey!” She yelled back at him.

Jughead watched as Betty took her shot, a little smile escaped from his lips as a par 4 took her 9 strokes. 

“Stop laughing at me.” She demanded.

“I’m sorry.” He reached and took her club off her as they walked to the next hole. 

“I used to come here with my sister when she was young. We used to bring our own balls and sneak in, kids would always leave their putters unattended so we would just take them when they weren’t looking.”

“Didn’t you ever get caught?” She asked.

“Once or twice, but the owner took pity on us when he found out who we were.” He explained, lowering his head. 

“Why? Are you well known around here?” She asked.

“On the Southside everyone knows my Dad. Not for good reasons, trust me.” 

Jughead stopped, handing her her club again and lining up his shot. Betty shook her head again as he got another hole in one. 

“This is not fair, Juggie.” She said the nickname she had only messaged him, and never said out loud escaped her lips. She loved how it sounded, and by the way, he looked up and grinned, it seemed like he liked it too.

“Come on, let me help you.” He moved towards her. 

Betty placed the ball on the start, lining her club up when he came up behind her. Placing his hands over hers on the club, his head leaning on her shoulder. 

“Look, Betts, it’s all physics alright? The hole is over there on the right, there an obstacle in the way so you can’t go straight can you? But if you look to the left, and aim for the slanted piece over there, the ball will go towards the hole.” He explained, Betty nodded when he talked. She considered herself a smart woman but how did she not even think about this. 

Jughead pulled the club back, Betty moved with him as he tapped lightly, both watching as the ball did exactly what he said, moving towards the end. 

“It’s no hole in one, but you’ll at least make par this time.” He stepped away, Betty feeling the loss of warmth and comfort once he was gone. She wished he would stand behind her for the rest of the night because she loved how his skin felt against hers. 

She walked up to the ball, tapping it lightly, the ball made it into the hole in only 2 strokes. 

“See, it’s not that hard is it?” He asked as she walked back to him, handing him her club and ball.

“It’s a lot easier when you’re behind me helping.” She answered feeling herself turning red.

“Just watch me in the next few rounds, and you’ll get better. And if you need me to help you, let me know. I’m more than happy stand behind you.” He reached for her hand, walking off towards the next hole. 

—

“I cannot believe you won, I’m not helping you again,” Jughead said less than an hour later at the mini golf diner. 

“You shouldn’t have started to help me. If you didn’t, then you would have won.” She replied reaching across the table, stealing a fry from his plate. 

“So it’s my fault?” He asked Betty, nodded. 

They both book a bite from their burgers and drank from their drinks. Jughead sticking with a beer, while Betty opted for a cocktail. 

“Thanks for letting me win.” She said looking over at him as he took a sip from his beer. 

“I didn’t le….”

“Yes, you did.” She interrupted him. “Thanks.”

Jughead didn’t say anything else, he just lowered his head and took another bite from his burger. 

“Did you have fun?” He asked, hoping she would say yes.

“Yes, definitely. I haven’t done mini golf in years. I used to go to the course on the Northside with my friend Kevin when we were teenagers. But he would never let me win. You’re a true gentleman Jughead Jones.”

“Kevin? Is he an ex?” Jughead asked, trying not to look jealous.

Betty giggled. “No, no. He’s my best friend. He’s more your type.”

“Oh, he’s gay,” Jughead replied. “Is he single by any chance?”

“Right now he is. Why are you interested?” She tilted her head.

“No, not me. Do you remember Fangs? He keeps asking me to set him up with someone, but so far, no luck.” 

“I could give you Kevin’s number. He’s a bit extra at times, but he’s a good guy.” Betty explained.

“Maybe we could set them up.” He answered. 

“Sounds like a plan.” She took another sip of her cocktail, finishing it.

“Do you want another one?” He asked.

“No, no.” She shook her head. “Last time I had a drink with you I ended up vomiting on your shoes.”

“I remember.”

“I’m really sorry about that by the way.”

“It’s okay. Really.” He gave her a smile.

There were a few seconds of silence as both of them finished their burger and fries. The silence wasn’t awkward. But Jughead felt like he had to fill it.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked looking up, Betty nodded.

“Your Mom. Is she always like that? Mean and rude?”

“Yes. She’s always been like that since I was a kid.” Betty replied looking down. 

“What she said the other day isn’t true. Your stories are amazing. I bought the Register paper the day after I saw you, and your articles were good.”

“But they lack soul right?” She asked remembering what he said to her only weeks earlier. 

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you? I really didn’t mean that they were bad. They are really good.” He replied. “Really.”

Jughead reached across the table, his fingers connected with hers. “I know I’ve mentioned it a few times, but I really think you writing your own investigative stories and putting them online is a good idea. I really want to help you.”

“I like writing them, but I don’t know if I have time now. My Mom just keeps giving me more and more to do. I’m going to spend all Sunday writing for her.” Betty explained.

“I don’t like her.”

“Not many people do, she’s not exactly my favourite person either. But she’s my Mom.” Betty explained, her fingers gripped his. 

“She doesn’t deserve you as a daughter,” Jughead answered. 

“Maybe.”

“No, definitely. You are smart and strong and so beautiful. She takes advantage of your good nature.” He said feeling like he might be overstepping but he needed to let her know.

“I don’t want to talk about her anymore,” Betty said raising her voice a little and shaking her head. Her Mother already had control over her work life, she wasn’t going to control her love life too. 

“Okay, let's change the subject then.” He responded.

“I want to ask you something.” She asked looking towards him.

“Okay.” He replied.

“Your Dad.” She said. Jughead’s back straightened instantly. 

“What about him.” He asked looking very uncomfortable. 

“You’ve mentioned him a new times, and I remember that day in class when one of the students said his Dad was in jail, and you said you had that in common. Is your Dad behind bars?” She asked, his hand moved away from hers as he shook his head. 

“Not anymore. He was in jail, he got out a few months ago.”

“I don’t mean to intrude, you don’t have to tell me.” She responded seeing him look very uncomfortable.

“It’s okay. I don’t usually like talking about him. But I can tell you. I trust you.”

Betty reached for his hand again, both of her hands reached for his that sat on the table. 

“He went to jail over a year ago, drunk driving. He was in an accident, and he killed someone.” He began to explain.

“I’m so sorry Jughead.”

“My Dad was always a useless father. My whole life he only cared about one thing. Where he was getting his next drink from. He drove my Mom and Sister away. They both live in New York now, but my sister has been down here a lot lately. She forgave my Dad. But I haven’t.”

“I really am sorry you had to go through that Jughead. It’s horrible.” She replied.

“I don’t think I’ve forgiven him because unlike my sister I remember what he was like when we were kids. He wasn’t a good man. I’m so happy my Mom got away, that she was able to turn her life around.”

“Do you see her often?” She asked.

“A little. Not too often. She keeps calling me about going to visit her in New York. I keep meaning to, I just haven’t gotten round to it lately. Life is a little busy right now.”

“With your new book?”

“Yes, that. Also, I’ve been thinking non stop about this beautiful blond in my class.” He gave her a smile. 

“Jug.” She exhaled looking at him, feeling herself blush. 

“That was a bit heavy for first date talk wasn’t it?” He said as he took another sip of his beer, letting go of her hands. 

“It is a little, but it’s good to get to know you more. It just makes me want to know even more about you.” 

“Well, what else you like to know?”

—

Later that night, Jughead drove her home in her car. Both them walked over to Jughead’s bike. Betty watched as he slid on his leather jacket again. Her eyes watching as it made him a lot complete different. She liked it, and it was obvious on her face. 

“I’m going to get you on the back of my bike Betty.” He said interrupting her eyes trailing up and down his body.

“You’re pretty confident on that.” She replied.

“I am.” He said as he stepped closer to her, his hands moved to her waist and he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was hot and wet. It made Betty feeling week, and wanting more. Her hands moved up his body, her fingers pulling on his jacket, she wanted him even closer, and she felt sad when he pulled away, placing his head onto hers. 

“I really like you, Betty, I want to know everything about you.” He said, his voice soft.

“I want to know everything about you.” She repeated.

Betty bit her lips as her eyes locked with his. They were so deep and blue. She felt like she was getting lost in them, and it only made her happier. 

“When will I see you again?” She asked, not moving her head away. 

“Wednesday? In class?” He answered.

“How will that work? All I’ll want to do is reach out and touch you, or kiss you. But I can’t.”

“You can.” He said with a wink. “Just wait till the class is over, or I’ll just call a 5-minute kissing break.”

She lightly tapped his chest as they both laughed. His hands around her waist were holding her still, he didn’t want to let her go but he knew he had too. 

“I’ll see you Wednesday night.” She said feeling his hands go loose around her, she stepped away.

“I’ll see you Wednesday night.” He answered leaning in and pressing another soft and quick kiss to her lips before they separated. 

Jughead sat on his bike, watching as Betty walked away towards her building. His heart was beating like crazy as she gave him one last wave before she opened her door. Wishing more than anything that he was going inside with her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Wednesday night rolled around, Betty was finding it a lot harder than she thought it would be to be in Jughead’s class and not smile like an idiot as she watched him in front of the classroom. She had been dying for the past 2 and a half hours to rush towards him and press her lips against his. They had already made use of the empty classrooms around the school during the 5-minute break he called over an hour ago. She wasn’t sure if it was part of keeping it a secret from the rest of the students, but it just made her want him more. 

Betty watched as Jughead wrapped up the class, she was thankful that the 3 hours was up, but then she remembered the one annoying little thing, Evelyn. 

She felt her blood boil as she watched Evelyn walk towards Jughead, a smirk on her face as she sat on the edge of his desk. Her fingers on his arm. Jughead pulled back instantly and faked a smile, pretending to listen to her. But it still made Betty angry with jealousy. 

“Hey, Evelyn,” Betty yelled rushing towards her, watching as Jughead looked at her tilting his head to the side.

“I’m heading out your way to go home, do you want a ride?” Betty asked knowing Evelyn’s usual routine of asking Jughead to walk her to the bus stop.

“It’s fine, thanks, Betty. I’ll just get the bus. Hey Jug, do you mind walking with me to the bus stop?” Evelyn asked looking at Jughead. 

He locked eyes with Betty who was staring back at him looking angry.

“Evelyn, let me drive you to the bus stop. I think Mr Jones is busy.” Betty looked at him.

“Ummm, sure,” Evelyn answered stepping away from Jughead and picking up her bag. “Thanks, Betty.”

“You’re welcome.” She answered walking behind Evelyn. Betty gave Jughead a wink and waved him goodbye. 

 

“So Evelyn, you and Jughead. Is there something going on there?” Betty asked as she drove her car out of the parking lot.

A smile sprung to Evelyn’s lips. “No, not yet.” She answered.

“Not yet?” She asked.

“I asked him out last semester and he said he couldn’t date a student. He’s just being a gentleman. I took his class again so he can get to know me better, and when the classes are over, I’ll ask him again. He’ll have to say yes.”

Betty narrowed her eyes, not believing what Evelyn was saying. 

“I don’t know if that will work.” She asked.

“Our relationship is a slow burn, Betty. Just you wait. When he walks me to the bus stop we talk the whole time. He’s so sweet and kind, and I can tell he’s falling for me. It’s only a matter of time.” She explained placing her hand on her heart. 

“Alright, well good luck with that,” Betty answered. 

This girl was delusional. Jughead didn’t want her. Betty felt a little sorry for her, she’s going to be heartbroken when she finds out the truth. 

“Are you dating anyone Betty? You’re very pretty. And smart. I think Denis is single.” She asked looking at Betty. Denis was one of the other students in their class, he seemed nice enough but was as boring as a rock.

“I’ve just started seeing someone actually. I’m not exactly sure what’s happening. But I really like him. And I think he really likes me.” She explained, thinking back to the previous night and the hours she spent in Jughead’s arms lying on her couch. 

“I’m sure he likes you, Betty. Everyone likes you.” 

 

—

 

After dropping Evelyn off at her home and driving back to her apartment. Betty showered and got her bag and picked out her clothes for work the following day before she slid into bed, and turned out the light when her phone buzzed.

**_J: How was the car ride?_ **

Betty smiled, she loved how he always messaged her right before bed.

**_B: It was okay. She’s going to be heartbroken when she finds out you’re taken._ **

**_J: Taken? Am I yours Miss Cooper?_ **

She began to panic a little, did she really not think. They hadn't had a serious conversation yet. It had only been a week. Right now it was just 2 people, hanging out, and kissing. A lot. Jughead must have noticed her awkwardness because he called her. 

“Hello.” She answered.

“Hi, I didn’t mean anything by it. I know it was just a passing comment.” He replied.

“I know.” She answered, she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Eager to change the subject. 

“I really wanted to talk to you after class, but you know... Evelyn.” She explained. 

“I know, I wanted to talk too.” He exhaled. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Just work, then afterwards I’m meeting with Veronica. More wedding plans. So God helps me.” She replied. 

“Well if you need something to calm you down, you can come round after. We can watch a movie? Or the shop below mine is open late. We could grab a tea or a coffee?” He suggested. 

“Hmmm, maybe.” She replied. “I want to see you again, a quick kiss tonight wasn’t enough.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Yes, I can’t wait.”

“Night Betts, sweet dreams.” He said, his voice soft. 

“Night Juggie.” She said as she hung up. Her heart racing as it always did when she spoke to him. 

 

—

 

“First off, who the hell was that man on your Instagram the other day?” Veronica grilled Betty just as she sat down in her lavish apartment.

“You saw that?” Betty asked biting her lips.

“Yeah, everyone saw it. Even Reggie.”

Betty rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t roll your eyes, Betty, he still likes you. You better not be bringing this new man to my wedding. I can’t have you ruin my wedding Betty, I won’t let that happen.” Veronica demanded looking frantic.

“First, no, I won’t be bringing him. Your wedding is in a month and I don’t even know what is happening with this guy. And second, why the hell should I care if Reggie saw the photo or not. We’re not together anymore Veronica.” She explained, slightly angry.

“He’s still hung up on you Betty, you know that. Archie told me he’s planning on winning you back at the wedding.” 

“Well, that’s not going to happen.” Betty huffed.

“Betty, if you ruin my wedding, I will unfriend you.”

“V, relax. Your wedding won’t be ruined. Not by me. Reggie just needs to get over it. He’s the one with the issues. Not me.”

“You broke his heart, Betty.” 

“No, I didn’t. Stop being dramatic.” Betty answered shaking her head.

“Yes Betty, you did.”

“Whatever, I’m not going to let Reggie Mantle ruin what’s happening with Jughead.” She answered, her lips curling at his name.

“Jughead? How do I know that name?” Veronica asked looking up to the ceiling. Betty watched on for a few seconds before she clicked. “Wait, is this your teacher Jughead? The one from Pops a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, maybe.” 

“You’re dating your teacher? I don’t know whether to be impressed or worried.” 

“Let’s go with happy for me,” Betty said with a smile. “But I don’t even know what’s happening. It’s all so new. It’s been years since I’ve been in a new relationship. I’ve almost forgotten what it’s like.” She explained, her hands clenched together as she began to feel a little anxious. “I really like him V, like really like him.”

“I like seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” 

“Happy,” Veronica said with a smile. “I know I’ve been a bit annoyed with you over what happened between you and Reggie. It was a massive mess, and I was being selfish. I didn’t want to lose our close-knit group of friends. It makes me sad that the 4 of us will never go on double dates again. But towards the end it was messy, and I’m sorry that I picked Reggie’s side. But seeing you like this, it makes me happy to see you smiling again.”

“I’m sorry for what happened too. I never meant for it to end like that. And I’m sorry it did. really.” She nodded to her best friend. “Things will never go back to the way they were. But Jughead is a good guy, I know it’s all new. But I have a good feeling about him V.”

Veronica leaned her hand over to grasp Betty’s. “Then I’m glad, and Reggie will just have to get over it.” She smiled at her friend.

“But he’s still not coming to the wedding.” She added.

 

—

 

By the time the weekend rolled around Betty was feeling a little sad. She hadn’t seen Jughead since class on Wednesday, and they were interrupted by Evelyn. She was still upset over it. They had plans to meet up after her chat with Veronica, but the wedding planning session went on for hours. By the time she had finished, Jughead was already in bed. She wished she was lying beside him. 

It was now Saturday night and he had his own plans. It was boys night according to him. What it really meant was Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs were having a few drinks at a bar. And Jughead couldn’t say no no matter how much he’d rather spend the night with Betty. 

So Betty called up Kevin and decided to have a fun night of her own. Drinking a few wines and gossiping while they watched old episodes of friends on Netflix.

Betty was on her second glass of wine when her phone began to ring. She looked at it and wasn’t sure if to answer or not. It was an unknown number, so she didn’t pick it up. But when the same number rang again, she decided to pick it up.

“Hello?” She asked with caution.

“Betty!!” A drunk sounding Sweet Pea yelled down the phone line, yelling over loud music. 

“Who is this?” She asked looking puzzled at Kevin.

“It’s Pea.” Sweet Pea replied. 

“Hi.” She answered.

“I know it’s boys night, but I’m looking across the table at your man Jughead and he hasn’t smiled all night. And it’s all because of you.”

“What?” She asked not understanding what he was saying.

“He misses you, Betty. Something about only you can make him smile.” He explained a loud muffling sound rang down the phone line until it stopped and a new voice appeared.

“I’m so sorry Betts,” Jughead said talking down the phone. “Pea is being a little shit.”

Betty giggled at his voice. “So you’re not missing me then? Because I only saw you 3 days ago.”

“It may be a little true.” He confessed, it making Betty grin wider.

“How’s boys night?” She asked stepping away into her bedroom, away from the ears of Kevin.

“I’d rather be with you. Your couch is very comfortable. And your kisses make me feel even better.” He answered stepping away himself outside to a quiet spot. 

“Is that so?” She asked teasing him a little. 

Betty thought back to Tuesday night. She answered the door to find Jughead on the other side of it. He said he just wanted to say hello. But things moved to her couch, and before they both realised they were both breathing heavily from the many kisses. 

“You could come round here? I’m sure I could get rid of Kevin, and I could give you a few kisses.” She suggested feeling herself giggling at her own words. 

“Or…,” Jughead said looking through the window to his friends in the bar.

“Or?” She asked as he paused.

“Or you could come here? have a drink or two. Bring Kevin, I’ve been telling Fangs you had the perfect guy for him and he won’t stop asking for more information.”

Betty peered out the door, looking at Kevin who was mid shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth. She looked down and saw the sweatpants she was wearing. 

“I don’t know. I’m not exactly dressed for it.” She answered. 

“You’ll look beautiful in anything you wear. Please come?” He asked again, hoping she’d say yes. 

A big smile spread on Betty’s face as she pictured his face looking back at her. His blue eyes glaring at her, and she couldn’t say no.

“Sweet Pea wouldn’t mind? It wouldn’t be boys night if I’m there?”

“Screw boys night, I want to see you.” He replied.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” He repeated an excited tone to his voice. 

“Yes, I’ll come. If only so I can kiss you.” She said as she hung up. 

Walking back towards Kevin, she stood in front of him. “Change of plans Kevin, we’re heading out.”

 

—

 

It was around an hour later when Betty and Kevin walked into the bar. The music was loud, and the place was packed with people. 

“This doesn’t exactly look like your kind of place Betty?” Kevin asked scanning the room.

“It’ll be worth it.” She answered just as she looked up to see Sweet Pea rushing towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, he picked her up and spun her around. She giggled.

“Hiya Pea,” Betty said once she was back on the ground. “How drunk are you?”

“Me? Drunk? no. I’m not drunk.” Pea replied looking to Kevin beside her.

“I don’t believe you.” She said in reply. “This is Kevin.”

“Kevin?” He asked.

“Are you Fangs? You are gorgeous.” Kevin said a smile on his lips scanning Pea up and down.

“No, no.” He shook his head. “Fangs is over there.”

Kevin and Betty looked around the corner and saw Jughead and Fangs sitting at a small table. They were in the middle of a conversation, but Jughead stopped talking when he saw her. Betty blushed, reaching for her best friends hand she pulled him towards the table.

“I am so happy you’re here.” Jughead stood up giving Betty a hug, his hands lingered on her hip. 

“Me too.” She said softly before she turned to look at Kevin. “Jug, this is Kevin.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Kevin held out his hand to shake Jugheads. “Wow, you are a handsome bunch of men. No wonder Betty wanted to come.”

“Kevin, this is Fangs.” Jughead stepped aside as Fangs joined them. 

“Hi.” Fangs nodded to Kevin. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“Sure,” Kevin answered. 

“A white wine? Betty?” Fangs asked.

“It’s a Saturday night, let's do a cocktail. Something sweet.” She replied.

Jughead leaned his head close to her ear, feeling his hot breath on her skin. “Like you.” He said in a whisper.

Betty smirked as his hand was still resting on her hip, it may have only been a week. But the way they were so comfortable around each other, it was as if they’d know each other for years. 

“Come, sit.” He pulled her along to the table. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Her arm went around his shoulders. 

“I’m really glad you came.” He said again, his other hand on her thigh. 

“Me too.” She replied placing a short kiss to his lips. 

“Ughhh!!” Sweet Pea interrupted them. “Don’t tell me I’m going to be the fifth wheel.”

“You called me Pea, do you want me to go?” Betty joked, she felt Jughead’s hand tighten on her waist. 

“Stay, just no more kissing. PDA makes me uncomfortable.”

“I’ll remember that when JB is back in town. I still can’t believe you are chatting up my sister. I should never talk to you again.” Jughead shook his head.

“We’re just chatting Jughead, for now.”

“If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” 

 

—

 

All 5 spent the next few hours talking and having fun. The bar soon started to quieten down as people moved on to other bars and clubs. But they all stayed. Betty kept herself on Jughead’s lap for the whole night, mainly because there weren’t any spare chairs when she arrived, but even when chairs became available, she didn’t want to move from his lap. She loved his arm on her that never left her waist. 

“So do we think it a success?” Betty leaned into Jughead’s ear looking towards Fangs and Kevin who were talking closely with Sweet Pea.

“So far so good Betty. Maybe once they separate you can get the gossip from Kevin.” He replied. 

“Thanks for inviting me, I would properly be in bed by now.”

“Well, then I’m glad you’re here. You deserve to relax a little. It’s a good plan to slow down on the drinking, I don’t want to have to carry you home again.” He joked, she lightly tapped his chest. 

“I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you again. I’ve done that too much already.”

Jughead took another sip of his beer. He was slowly drinking along with Betty. He never liked to drink too much anyway. He saw the side effects of drinking from his Dad. He only ever had a couple at the most. Having only ever been drunk a handful of times. He didn’t want to turn out like his Dad. 

“How was your week at work? Is your Mom still being horrible?” He asked looking up at her.

“She’s her usual self. But a new girl started on Friday so my workload has lessened a little.” She explained.

“Does that mean you’ll have more time to write those stories?” 

“Maybe.” She answered. 

“Good.” He nodded, taking the last sip of his drink.

“Do you want another?” He asked looking at her empty glass.

“Can you get a mocktail?” She asked.

“Sure.” He nodded and stood. Betty slid off his lap and landed in his seat. 

“Are you heading to the bar? I’ll join.” Kevin looked at Jughead following him towards the bar.

 

“Can I get a strawberry fields mock-tail, and another low beer,” Jughead asked the bartender. 

“And a gin and tonic and a normal beer,” Kevin added.

Jughead lifted out his wallet, Kevin placing his hand on his. “No, I can pay for mine and Fangs.” He suggested.

“It’s okay. It’s a thank you for coming. For giving him a chance.” Jughead answered as Kevin pulled his hand back. “How’s it going? Are you getting along?”

“Yeah, he’s really sweet. We might head outside with these drinks. Sweet Pea is nice, but he keeps butting into our conversations.”

They both laughed. “Yeah, sorry. He’s feeling a bit like the third wheel tonight.”

Kevin turned around and looked at Betty who was laughing at something Sweet Pea had said. He looked back to Jughead, his eyes were on her too. A softness to his eyes.

“You and Betty looked pretty comfortable. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her so relaxed with a guy.”

“She’s really sweet, I really like her,” Jughead replied.

“She likes you too, you can tell.” Kevin looked at Betty who gave Jughead a sweet smile before she looked towards Fangs. “It’s good to see her like this, it’s been a while.”

“Has she been single a while?” Jughead asked. 

“Maybe you should ask her these questions. I don’t want to scare you off.” Kevin replied, his eyes opening wide as he realised what he said. “No, no. Not scare you off, she’s got no skeletons in her closet, she just doesn’t really like sharing much about her past.”

“She doesn’t like talking about her Mom either, I can tell. She clams up whenever I mention her.”

“Betty and her Mom have a long and complicated history. She’ll explain it all to you in due time, just wait. But she’s so comfortable with you, I don’t think you’ll be waiting much longer. When she mentioned you a few weeks ago before anything happened between you I could see she was really into you. She doesn’t have a very good poker face when she’s falling for someone.” Kevin explained, maybe he was saying too much.

“I hope I’m not scaring you,” Kevin said, panicking a little.

“No, no. It takes a lot more to scare me off. I really like her too. This whole teacher-student thing is a little complicated tho. It’s not against the rules, but I don’t think it’s liked by the bosses.”

“I don’t think anything can separate you two. You look like you belong together.” Kevin said picking up his 2 glasses before he walked back to the table. Jughead followed behind, Betty stood taking a glass from him. Letting him sit down first so she could sit back on his lap, where she felt like she belonged.

 

—

 

Over an hour later Betty and Jughead sat opposite Sweet Pea. His lips curled into a smile as he stared at his phone. Both Betty and Jug looked at each other before they looked back at Pea. 

“Pea?” Jughead asked. But he refused to look up. “Pea.” He said again and still no response.

“Sweet Pea!” Betty yelled, grabbing his attention. 

“What?” He asked looking up confused. 

“Who are you messaging?” Jughead asked. 

“No one.” He answered. 

“That better not be my sister.” An angry Jughead yelled. 

“It’s not,” Pea answered looking back at his phone before Betty snatches it and looked at the scream before she dropped it in horror. 

“Oh my god!” She screamed, his phone staring up at them, and a very personal photo of Sweet Pea full on display in his birthday suit. 

“You better not be sending that to my sister,” Jughead yelled getting angry. 

Pea just smirked. “Oh my god!!” Jughead yelled louder shaking his head. 

“Seriously?” Betty asked. “You’re sending your best friends sister a dick pic?”

“It’s not her, I promise.” Sweet pea replied. 

“Then who is it? I thought you were messaging JB?”

“I was, but she stopped messaging me back over a week ago. I moved on.”

“Moved on to who?” Betty asked. 

“Her.” He responded holding his phone up, showing Betty a photo of a beautiful blond, topless.

“Pea!” She squealed. “Don’t show that around, you’re such a fuck boy!”

“This could be love, you don’t know.” He defended himself. 

“Doubt it.” Jughead sniggered. 

“Whatever.” Pea went back to messaging. 

Jughead looked back at Betty. Happy that it wasn’t his sister he was messaging but he’d seen way too much of his best friend tonight. His hand ran up and down Betty’s back. 

“So Betty? Were you impressed?” Sweet Pea raised his eyebrows. 

Betty just shook her head, feeling embarrassed for him. 

“That’s it, we’re leaving,” Jughead said standing up. Betty moved with him. 

“I’m going to say goodbye to Fangs, then I’m calling Betty a cab.” He said walking away from the table. 

Betty watched him walk away, exhaling loudly. She was having fun, she didn’t want the night to be over. 

“Hey, Betty?” Pea said placing his phone face down. “I want to thank you.”

“Thank me? Why?” She asked, really confused.

“For making Jughead smile. You’ll try and tell me it isn’t because of you, but it is. You two look so comfortable together. And he’s smiling, all because of you.” He explained Betty sitting back down to look at him. 

“He’s been a loner his whole life, he has Fangs and me, and he’s had girlfriends before. But with you, I’ve never seen him smile that he has tonight.”

She looked back at him, her stomach began to clench. 

“I’m not scaring you, am I? Please don’t tell Jughead I said this.” He began to panic a little when he saw Jughead making his way back to the table. 

“I think he’s gone home with Kevin,” Jughead announced.

“Good for them, I guess our meddling worked,” Betty answered. 

“I guess so.” He replied, his hands moved to hers. Pulling her up to him. 

“Bye Pea, good luck with the blond,” Jughead said giving Pea one last smile before he walked out the door with Betty beside him.

Once they were outside, Jughead began to walk towards the taxi that was outside the bar, when Betty stopped, and pulled his hand back, stopping him. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked her. 

They locked eyes, Betty squeezed his hand and pressed her lips onto his. Giving him a hot, and heavy kiss. By the time she pulled back, she felt light headed. She didn’t want the evening to be over. 

“I don’t want to go home Jughead, alone.” Betty’s hand held his, her fingers squeezed him as her head rested on his.

Jughead looked at her, her beautiful green eyes staring up at him like a puppy begging for a treat. 

“You can come back to mine if you want. We can watch some Netflix or just talk.” He replied. 

“Or?” She smiled back. 

“Or we could do something else.” 

Betty just bit her lip and smirked at him, nodding her head as he leads the way towards his apartment on foot. 

 

— 

 

Minutes later they arrived at his apartment. Their hands still pressed together as Jughead unlocked his door, and Betty wandered in. 

“Wow, this is….” She began to lose track of what to say.

“I know, my sister says it's messy. But I like to think of it as an organised mess.” Jughead responded closing the door behind him.

Betty wandered around his open plan apartment. There were books and paper everywhere. Some clothes were sprinkled around the room, and multiple dirty coffee cups left on almost every surface. 

“I imagined everything you owned to be shelved away in a tidy way, I don’t know why.” She responded. “But I like this, you’re quirky. It’s completely different from my place. My Mom always made it a point that my room was always clean top to bottom when I was a kid.:

“I know, I have been in your apartment, remember.” He flashed her a smile.

“I know.” She nodded and began to walk towards the couch when her eyes caught something.

“Who is this little guy?” Betty asked. She sat on the couch beside a big, fluffy black and white cat. “Is he friendly?”

“That’s Homer. He’s very friendly.” He responded walking towards her.

Betty raised her hand to the cat’s fur, stroking it softly. The cat raised it’s head, opening his eyes looking at her before he began to nuzzle her hand. 

“He’s so fluffy.” 

“He’s not mine technically. A few days after I moved in here I left the window open and was woken up to Homer nuzzling my face. I just let him sleep on my bed, and in the morning I asked around and it turns out the previous neighbours just abandoned him when they moved. So I leave my window open for him and he comes and goes as he pleases.” He explained.

“I can’t believe someone would just abandon him.” She said stroking the cats head as Homer began to purr. “I think it’s sweet that you look after him.”

“I don’t really do much, I just let him wander in and I leave some food for him.”

“I always imagined you with a big fluffy dog for some reason.”

“I had a big dog when I was a teenager. A white sheepdog called Hotdog.” He explained.

“Hotdog?” She tilted her head to the side.

“Yeah.” Jughead laughed.

“I think you remind me of a cat.”

“Why would you say that?” He asked looking down at her.

“You are aloof, you are kind and sweet, but only on your terms. You like your alone time but when you want some attention, you get it.” She explained smiling.

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“I think it’s good.” She said giving Homer one last stroke before she stood up, and took a step towards him again. 

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” He asked as she stepped even closer to him.

Betty shook her head. 

“What would you like to do? If you're tired you can sleep in my bed, I can stay on the couch if you want.” He offered not knowing what was happening, but he didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. 

“What’s the fun in that?” She replied lifting her hand to his hair, brushing away the curl that fell over his face, a look of lust and want in her eyes.

Jughead’s eyes twitched and he looked back at her in the same way. He took a deep breath. “You’re driving me crazy.” He said with a whisper.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I’m crazy about you.” 

Betty grinned. “I’m crazy about you too Jug.” 

They locked eyes for a few seconds before Jughead dipped a little, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her up in his arms. Her legs straight away wrapped around his waist, her hands moving to his neck as he carried her. Both giggling as he walked her only a few feet into his bedroom where he placed her back onto the ground and kissed her softly. 

Looking around at her surroundings Betty felt her heart racing. In the middle of the room was a king-sized bed. This room was like the last, books were everywhere and in the corner of the room was a desk. Jughead quickly moved to the corner, switching on a lamp before he moved back to her, his hands moving to her hips straight away. 

“You are so beautiful,” Jughead said with a whisper. 

Betty bowed her head, his hand that was firmly planted on her hip began to move up her arm, feeling his fingers brush against the skin of her arms. Moving up to her shoulders where he began to play with the straps of her black dress. “You are so beautiful.” He said again. Her hands moved to his face, looking deeply into his eyes as he pulled the black strap down her arm. She felt goosebumps on her skin, loving his touch. Wanting and begging for more. 

Watching the strap fall down her arm, she lifted her arms, watching the light dress material fall off her body. Only dressed in a matching pair of black panties and bra, Jughead could feel his mouth watering, and his heart beating louder. 

Betty stepped out of her dress, kicking it behind her as she ran her hands up under his shirt. Jughead held his hands up as she pulled his shirt off him. Throwing it beside her dress her eyes widened when she got a glimpse of his bare chest. 

“I was not expecting that.” She ran her hands over his abdominal muscles. She could feel him contract a little at her touch. 

“What?” He asked.

“You are full of surprises Mr Jones.” She could tear her eyes away from his chest. 

He lifted his finger under her chin, moving her eyes up to look at his face, Jughead leant in. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he began to walk her backwards. Her legs hit the back of his bed, and she fell backwards. Looking up at him, she moved her way up to the bed. Her eyes watched him as he began to pull on his jeans. Opening the top button, and unzipping his jeans before he pulled them down his legs, leaving them in a pile on the floor before he knelt on the bed, moving towards her. Betty bit her lips as she watched him crawl towards her, one leg on either side of her body as she lay beneath him. Her hands began to shake. 

Jughead bent down, taking her lips in a hot kiss. His tongue pushed on her lips, asking for permission to enter. She allowed him, her tongue crashed with his. Her hands moved up and down over his torso, feeling him getting excited only wearing a pair of boxers. His hands touched her face, as his lips attacked her lips. 

Pulling back, they both tried to catch their breaths. They hadn’t even done anything yet, and they couldn’t hardly control their breathing. Jughead sat back on his heels, his eyes watching her as she sat up, leaning forward, her hands moved to behind her back, unclasping her bra. Jughead watched as the material began to lose. His hands pulled the straps down her arms. Getting rid of the delicate material onto the floor, his eyes moved to her bare chest. Leaning over her again, her face went red as he watched her. Feeling a little nervous for the first time all night. 

“You are so beautiful.” He said moving his hands to cover her breasts, His thumbs grazed her nipples, feeling them harden beneath his touch. This only caused her to go to go redder.

“Are you okay?” He said, noticing her hesitance.

She nodded her head. “I’m just nervous.” 

“We can stop if you want?” He replied moving his hands away.

“No, no. I don’t want to stop. It’s just been a while since I’ve done this.” She answered reaching her hands to his, linking her fingers between his.

“How long as it been?” He asked.

“Over a year.” She answered him. “I don’t know if I’m any good at it, I’ve only ever been with one man before.”

“It’s been over two years for me Betty.” He reminded her. But she already knew that. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t.” She replied pulling her hands away from his, she reached for his face. Pulling it towards her, he gave him a kiss. Both of them feeling a little more relaxed. 

He was above her, looking down at her beautiful face and amazing body, he couldn’t believe that she was here with him. It was only just a dream, but he didn’t care. If he was dreaming or not, because if he was. It was about to be the best dream of his life. 

Jughead kissed her again, his hands moved down her body. She felt his hands touch the top of her panties before he began to move lower. His hands skimmed the lace of her panties. He looked at her, asking for permission more he did anything more. Betty nodded, and he moved lower. His fingers ran over the place she wanted him more than anything. Feeling her warm and wet he began to smile as he lifted the lace, his skin connected with hers. Her head fell back against the pillow at his touch. He gently grazed her, and then he began to push further in. A moan escaped her lips. Watching him looking down at her, pushing further in, she felt like she was close to falling apart. 

“Jug.” She said with a moan and closed her eyes as he moved on her. Her legs spread wider at his touch. His thumb grazed her clit, and she gripped the sheets with her hands. “Jug.” She said again and he looked at her.

“I want all of you.” She said softly. 

He pulled his hand back, his fingers unlocked her panties. Moving them down her long legs she kicked them off. Her legs spread wider as he moved to his knees again. Betty sat up, his hands helped pull his boxers down. She felt her mouth pop open when she saw him spring free. 

Both looking at each other, naked and exposed. “I need a condom.” He said looking to his bedside table. She followed his eyes and stopped his hand.

“No, I’m clean.” She said.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I’m clean too I promise. I always use a condom.”

“If you want to you can, but….. I just want to be with you. I don’t want anything between us.” She said, her eyes full of need and want.

He nodded and moved towards her. Giving her a quick kiss, he guided his way towards her. Betty felt like she was shaking, but not from fear. But from anticipation. Looking down at him, she watches as he began to push at her entrance. Her eyes closed as he slowly eased into her. Panting began to fall from her lips. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, keep going.” She replied, her eyes still closed.

He pushed further in, only stopping when he was all the way in. Giving her a few seconds to get used to him.

“Betts.” He said softly. “Open your eyes, please.” He asked.

Betty listened to him, opening her eyes she looked up at him. He leaned in, taking her lips in a hot kiss as he began to move on her. His hips moved with hers hovering over her. Her hands moved up to his chest, clawing at his pecks. They moved together. Her legs spread wider, allowing him to move in deeper. 

“Yes, yes.” Escaped from her lips as they both moaned together. 

“Is this okay? He asked.

“Yes, faster Jug. Please.” She asked, her hands moved to his hips. Pulling him closer and pushing him away at the same time. 

They kissed again, Betty’s legs came up around his hips. Wrapping around him. It had been a while. A year from her since she had been in this position. Since she felt anything similar to this. But she had never felt like this before. She felt protected and cared for, and she didn’t even want to think the words. But she felt loved. 

“Juggie,” She said in a moan. His hands moved with hers. Pushing against the pillow their fingers locked together. They moved as one, and minutes later Jughead knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I think I ….I.” He said moving his hands away from hers, he moved one hand down. Rubbing her to come at the same time. 

He only had to touch her once and she fell apart. She squeezed on him, and he came. 

A mix of painting and light screams fell from both of their lips as they came together. He pulled out of her and fell to the side. He didn’t want to fall onto her. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

They both looked up at the ceiling, both still panting with smiles on their faces. Jughead touched her hand with his. Linking his fingers with hers, he raised it to his lips. Kissing the back of her hand. 

“Are you okay?” He asked moving his head to look at her.

“Yes, that was amazing.” She answered looking at him.

“I’m sorry it got cut short, 2 years of anticipation all came at once.” 

“It was amazing.” She said again. 

Once she had caught her breath, Betty quickly ran off. Using the bathroom for a quick second before she ran back to him. He wrapped the sheets around her. Hugging her close. Her back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jughead’s face nestled into her neck.

“Please stay.” He asked her. 

Betty nodded and closed her eyes with a smile. It wasn’t long until they were both drifting off to sleep. 

 

—

 

Betty was woken up the next day in a little panic. It only took a few seconds before she realised where she was, and whose arms were still tightly wrapped around her. She turned around and saw Jughead, his eyes closed sleeping like a baby.

She grinned wide, nuzzling her head onto his chest, placing a couple of kisses on his skin. His arms began to tighten around her, and she heard him exhale loudly. 

“Morning.” He said opening his eyes to see Betty looking up at him.

“Hi.” She answered leaning in, she pressed a little kiss to his lips. 

“How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Good, how about you?” 

“It took me a while, I'm not used to a beautiful blond in my bed.” He replied with a smirk.

“Ummm.” She moaned placing another kiss to his lips. 

“I’m hungry,” Jughead said shuffling. 

“I can make you some breakfast, but I want to hold you a while longer.” She replied.

“You don’t have to make me anything. I’ll order something from downstairs.” He replied moving away from her slightly reaching for his phone, he sent a message to Tiffany. 

“How would you like pancakes with maple syrup, berries and cream?” He asked her.

“That, sounds, perfect.” She answered giving him 3 kisses.

He smiled back to her, sending the message and hugging her tight again.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes until Betty began to move away from him. Moving to a sitting position she held the sheet up over her chest. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” He replied.

“Last night was amazing. But…”

“But doesn’t sound good.” He interrupted his smile fading.

She shook her head. “I was just wondering what are we? I know this is only new, but are we just friends? Or more?”

“What do you mean by more? I don’t think friends do what we did last night.” He laughed.

“I mean can I call you my boyfriend?” She asked going bright red after she spoke.

Jughead moved up to a sitting position grinning at her. “Do you want to call me your boyfriend?” He asked.

“Only if you do.” She replied, a fear of rejection in the back on her mind.

He couldn’t stop smiling, was this girl real? He asked himself before he lunged forward and pulled her onto his lap. Betty straddled him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I’d love to be called your boyfriend.” He said when he pulled back.

Betty giggled before she kissed him again. This time the kiss turned hot and wet. And in a matter of seconds, she could feel him probing at her. 

“Jug?” She whispered wiggling against him. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled her body up, sliding down on him. Her head fell back feeling him all the way in. He thrust his hips up, sending a shock through her body as a light yelp escaped from her lips as he moaned and kissed her again.

He moved again, and they both stopped when there was a knock at the door. 

“Worst timing ever Tiffany,” Jughead said looking towards the door. 

“I’ll be right back.” Betty slid off him wincing a little. 

Betty scooted off the bed. Jughead watching as she found one of his shirts, throwing it over her he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her in his clothes as she ran to the door. 

Making sure she was at least a little bit decent, Betty opened the door expecting to see a young woman with food, not an older woman with a harsh face staring back at her. 

“Oh, did my son move and not tell me?” The woman asked looking in. 

Betty stepped back, confused. “Does Jughead still live here?” She asked.

“Ye…. yes.” Betty stuttered. “And you are?”

“I’m his Mom,” Gladys answered.

She ran her eyes down Betty’s body. A small smirk fell to her lips. “And you are?” She asked.

“I …… I’m Betty.” She replied. 

Both women stared at each other for a few seconds before Betty began to yell. “Jug!”

There was no sound of him coming so she yelled again. “Jughead!” 

A few seconds later Jughead came walking in. The sheet wrapped around his torso. “Betts, what’s wrong?” He asked, his face fell when he saw his Mom looking back at her. 

“Mom, what are you doing here?” He asked.

Gladys smirked back at her son before she looked at Betty again. “Well, it looks like I’ve interrupted something.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Jughead asked nervously. His bottom half was only covered in a thin sheet. He was holding it tight as he looked at his mother who was staring down at him with a smirk.

“Well, since you won’t come to visit me, I thought I’d come to see you,” Gladys answered looking towards her son before she looked back to Betty who’s a face was bright red in embarrassment. She was standing there, dressed only in one of Jughead’s t-shirts, and nothing else. The shirt barely covered her ass. 

“And you are?” Gladys asked Betty.

“Mom, this is Betty.” He interrupted seeing Betty’s discomfort. 

“And Betty is?” 

“She’s my girlfriend.” He answered. 

Betty felt her heart flutter at the word. ‘Girlfriend’ She said it over and over again in her head, and she loved the way it sounded. 

“Girlfriend?” His Mom asked smirking wider. “I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“It’s new.” He replied. 

All three stood there, not saying a word for a minute, Betty and Jughead feeling embarrassed as they stood there hardly wearing anything when there was a knock at the door. 

“Who’s that?” Gladys asked.

“That must be the breakfast,” Betty said looking at the door. 

“You ordered breakfast? Seriously Jughead?” Gladys glared at her son. “I know you love your food, but you can’t be that lazy to not make your own pancakes and bacon. But I guess, you were busy.”

She glared at Betty again. 

“I’ll get it,” Betty said walking towards the door. 

“Hi,” Tiffany said looking a little sceptical at seeing Betty answering the door. “I have an order for Jug.”

“Thanks.” Betty reached for the food and quickly closed the door before it could get more awkward. 

Walking towards the bench, Betty placed the bag down and looked up to see Gladys walking towards her. “How about you go and get dressed Honey, and I’ll make you a proper breakfast. Both of you.” She picked up the bag and threw it into the trashcan before she looked towards Jughead. 

“Okay,” Jughead said turning around, Betty quickly following him.

Once they were in the bedroom and they heard pots and pans being used in the kitchen Jughead rushed towards Betty who was standing there still bright red.

“I am so sorry.” He said.

“I don’t think your Mom likes me very much,” Betty said looking hesitant.

“She doesn’t know you well enough to not like you,” Jughead answered stepping towards her.

“Maybe I should just go home.” 

“No, please. Don’t. She’ll like you, I know she will. She’s just a little harsh sometimes. She’ll like you it won’t take her long, do you know why?” He asked moving his hand to her waist.

“Why?” She asked in a whisper.

“Because you are beautiful and strong. You’re smart, kind, honest and so unbelievably beautiful.” He replied moving his hands up her body running underneath her shirt, brushing his fingers against her skin leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

“You already said beautiful.” She giggled and bit her lip.

“That’s because you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” He replied grinning wide as he dove his lips onto her neck, kissing her skin. 

Betty leaned her head back, the sheet around Jughead’s body fell to the floor as he moved her against the wall. Her back hit it loudly, and she forgot for a second who was in the next room. 

“Jug.” She said in a moan, her hands in his hair as he kissed her neck. “We can’t.”

Jughead didn’t listen to her, he just kissed her neck harder, his tongue moving against her skin. She felt him getting excited again. They were interrupted earlier, and she wanted nothing more than to continue what they had started but knew they couldn’t.

“Jug, stop.” She pulled back. “You’re Mom is right there.”

“I know.” He pulled back. “I just want you, I really want you. I’ve never hated my Mom more.”

Betty giggled and ran her hand over his chest. “We’ll continue it later? Tonight maybe?”

He nodded. “Are you sure I should stay? Your Mom came to see you, not the girl your sleeping with.”

“You’re not the girl I’m sleeping with, you’re my girlfriend.” He corrected her.

She giggled again. “I like hearing you say that word.”

“I like saying it. Betty, you are my girlfriend.” He replied moving his lips to kiss her again when she pulled back. 

“Stop, you’re getting me all excited and we can’t. I’m sure your Mom already doesn’t like me. Let's not give her another reason to hate me.” She said.

“She’ll love you. I know it.” He said quickly, Betty’s heart skipped at his choice of words. But he meant nothing by it, and she had to calm her heart.

Jughead turned, walking towards the dresser. Betty watching him and his naked ass as he walked away. She had to really focus on stopping her beating heart. 

“Jug? Do you have anything I can wear? I don’t think my dress from last night is a good outfit for breakfast with the boyfriend's Mom.” She asked him.

He smiled at her. “What?” She asked.

“I like hearing it too. boyfriend.” He said with a giant grin before he threw Betty a pair of sweats to go with his old t-shirt she was wearing.

 

They all sat around Jughead’s small dining table. Slowly eating the bacon and pancakes that Gladys had spent the past 20 minutes of cooking. Betty giving Jughead a glance every now and then, feeling awkward as they ate.

“So, Betty. Tell me about you?” Gladys asked Betty, felt instantly uncomfortable. 

“Ummm.” She answered not knowing what to say next.

“What do you do? How old are you?” Gladys asked.

“I’m 25, and I’m a journalist,” Betty answered.

“She’s an amazing journalist Mom. She works for the Riverdale Register. I remember you used to read it when you lived here.” Jughead added.

“I did, does that bitch Alice Cooper still run that paper? She only ever had negative things to say about us Southsider's.” 

Betty chocked a little on a piece of bacon, beginning to cough.

“Mom, Alice Cooper is Betty’s Mom.” He said.

After her coughing fit, she took a sip of water and felt Jughead’s hand touched her knee under the table, giving her a squeeze. 

“To answers your question, yes my Mom still runs it, and yes she is still a bitch.” She replied.

Gladys laughed giving Betty an almost proud smile, she was liking her already. “How’d you two meet then?” She asked.

Both Betty and Jughead gave each other a look. A look that wasn’t unseen by Gladys. 

“What? Is it embarrassing? Nothing can be worse than the Pikachu girl.”

“I’m going to fucking kill Pea.” Jughead shook his head watching his Mom grin, still looking for an answer. 

“We met in the class I teach. She’s a student.”

“Really?” She looked at Betty who was looking down at her now empty plate. “This isn’t against the rules then?”

“No Mom, it’s not against the rules. It’s frowned upon, but they’re not going to fire me if they find out. We’re both adults.”

“Are you sure?” She looked at her son.

“Yes Mom, I’m sure.” He squeezed Betty’s knee tighter. 

They all sat there for a few minutes, Jughead finishing his plate before he went in for seconds. His hand still present on her knee, stopping it from bobbing up and down. She was nervous. They had only been a couple less than an hour and she was already meeting his Mom.

“Thanks for the breakfast Mrs Jones, but I really need to get going,” Betty said as she shuffled out of her chair.

“Really?” Jughead and Gladys said at the same time. 

“I have a few articles I need to finish before they hit the printer tomorrow.” She explained looking at Jughead. 

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Betty.” 

“It was nice to meet you too. How long are you in Riverdale for?” She asked.

“Just for the day, but I’ll be back soon,” Gladys answered.

“Hopefully I’ll see you again,” Betty said politely as she backed away towards Jughead’s bedroom. 

He followed her, helping her retrieve her clothes and locate her coat and bag from the night before. Gladys watched as he walked her to the door, Betty giving her a little wave before he closed the door behind them. They stood outside on metal stairs that lead to his apartment. Betty throwing her clothes into her small bag. “I’ll bring your clothes back, I’ll make sure they’re clean.” She said looking down at his clothes that she was wearing.

“Don’t worry about it.” He answered, his hands reached for her. “Are you okay to get home alone? I could give you a ride on my bike.”

She laughed. “You’re really trying to get me on the back of that thing aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” He laughed back.

“One day you’ll succeed.” She smiled with him. “I don’t think your Mom would appreciate being left alone. I’ve called a Uber, it’ll be here soon.”

Betty looked up at him before she looked down. His hands were locked with hers, and she felt happy as his thumbs grazed hers. 

“Last night was amazing.” She whispered. 

“It was.” He grinned back before he forced his lips onto hers. 

She kissed him back, feeling his hands move from hers, and travel up her body, grazing her face. When they pulled back, his thumbs grazed her jaw. 

“When will I see you again?” She asked feeling a little sad at leaving him.

“Well, it looks like I’ll be spending the day with my Mom. How about we do dinner before class on Wednesday? Nothing special, maybe just Pops?” He suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” She said, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“Bye.” He rubbed his nose onto hers.

“Bye Juggie.” She answered moving away from him and walking down the staircase. 

Jughead stood there and watched as she walked away, his heart still pounding. 

 

 

“So, she’s pretty,” Gladys said once Jughead walked back through the door.

“She is.” He answered.

“How long has this been going on? You look very comfortable with her.” She asked.

“Only a few weeks,” Jughead answered.

“Do you love her?”

“Mom, really?” He asked looking at her angrily.

“It’s just a question. Why are you being so difficult? I’m just asking.”

“It’s too soon Mom.” He raised his voice.

“Okay, okay.” She held up her hands in defeat. “She seems nice, not your usual type.”

“I don’t have a type.” He replied still angry.

“Well, you look happy.”

“I am.”

“That’s good.” She said standing up.

Jughead helped his mother clear the table. Throwing the dirty dishes into the sink, and placing the remaining food in the fridge. Gladys knew her son well. She made enough for him to eat later on. 

“Why are you here Mom?” He asked once the table was clean.

“I told you, I wanted to see you. You haven’t come to New York in months.”

“I’ve been busy Mom.” He replied.

“With Betty?”

“Yes, and with my new book. Also preparing for classes.” He answered.

“How is the book going?”

“It’s going good. Slow, but good.” He answered.

They started at each other for a few minutes, neither saying a word feeling an awkwardness between them. 

“I want you to come to New York,” Gladys asked.

“I will, I haven’t had time lately.” He replied.

“No, I mean for good. I think you should move there. I want to see you more. You can write anywhere Jughead. Why not at an apartment in Brooklyn?” 

“I cannot move to New York Mom.” 

“Why not?” She tilted her head to the side.

“I have my classes.”

“You can find some writing classes to teach in New York if you want. You only started to teach them for a little extra money, you don’t need to do them anymore.” She replied.

“I like doing them, Mom.”

“I can see that.” She smirked. “Is this about the classes or about Betty?”

“What?” He asked.

“You don’t want to leave because of her right?”

“I live in Riverdale Mom. I can’t just leave.” He said, ignoring her question.

“Why? You never see your Dad, what’s the point of staying here?”

“My friends are here Mom. I like it here.” He defended himself.

“I know, but I’m in New York, your sister is too. I want to see you more Jughead. I never see you.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’ll do better at getting out there. I promise.” He said standing up and walking away. “Can we talk about something else please. Riverdale is my home, I’m not leaving it.”

Gladys nodded, listening to her son. He seemed a bit upset at the idea of leaving. Was it making him upset about leaving his home? or was it something more?

 

—

 

“I really missed you,” Betty said before she planted her lips onto Jugheads.

“I saw you 3 days ago.” He replied in between kisses.

“That was too long.” She said again, kissing him harder and longer. 

They sat in a both at Pops. Sharing a side of the booth, Jughead’s arm around her back, and his other hand caressing her face. 

“I wouldn’t take you as a fan of PDA.” He asked as he rubbed his nose against hers.

“I usually roll my eyes at people that make out in public, but I missed you. I really want to kiss you like crazy.” She answered placing her lips onto his again. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t spend so long away from each other then.” He replied.

Betty nodded her head. “Will you come home with me tonight?” She asked.

“Ummm, depends how well you behave in class.” He joked back, Betty placed her lips behind his ear, running her tongue over his skin and placed kisses down his neck. “Or if you promise to do more of that I’ll definitely go home with you.” 

Betty giggles, reaching for her plate of fries that were now cold as she hasn’t stopped kissing Jughead since he arrived. 

“How was Sunday with your Mom?” She asked.

“It was okay, she spent most of the day trying to convince me to move to New York?” 

Betty went still. They had only officially been a couple a week, but the idea of him moving away scared her. 

“You’re leaving Riverdale?” She asked her voice nearly breaking. 

“No.” He answered quickly and moved his hand to her cheek brushing his fingers across her cheek. “You see there’s this gorgeous blond that I can’t keep my hands off, and Riverdale is my home.” 

“Good, I like you too much to let you go,” Betty answered moving her lips to his again. 

They kissed again, their mouths moving together, their tongues colliding in a hot kiss that neither wanted to stop. 

“Get a room, Cooper.” Betty looked up seeing Archie walking towards her, a giant grin on his face as she separated from Jughead, but her hand was still on his leg. 

“Hi, Archie,” Betty replied happily but her face frowned when she saw a familiar face behind him. Reggie Mantle appeared behind Archie, he smiled towards Betty but froze when he saw her sitting so close to Jughead she was almost in his lap. 

Archie stood at the end of the table, Reggie behind him not looking impressed. “Is this the guy Veronica has mentioned?” Archie looked at Jughead.

“Yeah, Arch. This is Jughead, my boyfriend,” She said seeing as Reggie’s neck clicked at the word of ‘boyfriend’

“Nice to meet you.” Archie held out his hand and shook Jugheads. 

“Who’s your friend?” Jughead tilted his head to see Reggie firing daggers at him before he muttered something under his break and walked away. 

“Sorry, he’s a bit moody,” Archie answered, but Betty felt instantly bad. 

“Will we see you both at the party in a few weeks?” He asked.

“What party?” Jughead asked.

“Archie and Veronica are getting married 3 weeks, but She doesn’t trust him to have a stripper-free bachelor party so they’re joining them,” Betty explained.

“You’re welcome to come to Jughead.” He asked.

“You don’t have to come to Jug. It’ll be a party full of people you don’t know.” She looked at him.

“Are you going?” He asked and she nodded. “Then I’d love to come, that’s what boyfriends do right?” 

Betty nodded again smiling as he placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I guess I’ll see you at the party Jughead,” Archie said giving Jughead and Betty a look before he walked off towards a sulking Reggie who was glaring at Betty in the corner of the room. 

“Betts, if you don’t want me to go I don’t have to.” He replied noticing her distance. 

“No, I want you to come. Veronica’s parties always drag on. It’ll be good to have someone by my side.” She answered running her hand up and down his arm. 

“Anyway, I’ve got to go to class early, I have a few things I need to set up.” He slid away from her, picking up his bag from the opposite side of the booth. “I’ll see you there?”

“Yes, I’ll try and keep my hands off you.” She joked. 

Jughead smirked and bent down, he moved his lips close to her ear and whispered. “Save it for tonight.” He then pressed a kiss to her neck and moved to her lips. Betty forgetting about her ex watching on. She just kissed him back, running her hands through his hair feeling flushed and out of breath when they separated. 

“Bye.” He said as he pulled back.

“Bye,” she answered watching as he backed away, and walked out the door. 

Betty sat alone for a few minutes chomping away on her food, wishing she hadn’t spent the past 20 minutes with her tongue down Jughead’s throat because her food was now stone cold. But she didn’t regret it. She missed him like crazy. They hadn’t seen each other since she left his place on Sunday. They talked multiple times a day but it wasn’t the same as having him beside her. It’s crazy how much she wanted to be around him considering how new their relationship was. It was for certain that she was falling for him. 

“Betty.” She looked up seeing Reggie standing before her. “Can I sit?”

“Sure.” She nodded, and Reggie flashed her a little smile before he sat opposite her. 

“How are you?” She asked feeling a little awkward. They hadn’t actually spoken properly in months. She was once in love with him, but not anymore. 

“I’m good. Work with my Dad is good. He’s opening a second dealership in Greendale and he’s going to be spending his whole time setting that up so he’s asked me to manage his Riverdale shop.” Reggie explained.

“That awesome Reggie.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah, it is.” He answered his finger drumming of the table, Betty could notice his hesitation. 

“I have been wanting to call you for a while, to check in. I know things between us have been a bit strange ever since…… since…. Well, you know.” He said looking down at the table. 

“Yeah, I know.” She replied. 

“Anyway, I wanted to talk because the wedding is less than a month away and since you’re the maid of honour and I’m the best man I was thinking it would be good for us to get together. Maybe we could look at each other’s speeches, maybe plan a few surprises for the wedding.” He suggested.

“That sounds like a good idea.” She nodded smiling at him starting to feel at ease with him.

“Maybe this weekend. I could come round to your apartment, we could talk and plan. I could bring a bottle of wine, maybe a pizza. It’ll be like old times.” 

Reggie gave Betty a smile, but she felt suddenly uncomfortable. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” She answered.

“Why?” He asked his face turning serious. “Because of that new guy? You can spend time with other men without it being romantic Betty.”

“I know, It’s just a little weird. With our past and all.”

“Why? Are you starting to regret some things?” He reached across the table and touched her hand. Betty shivered at his touch and pulled her hand back. 

“No, I don’t regret anything.” She answered. “It’s just don’t think it’s a good idea. Why don’t we meet up here, or at Veronica and Archie’s? Somewhere a little more open?”

“Are you scared of me?” He asked.

“No, no.”

“Or are you scared about what will happen if we’re close? The old feelings might come back?” He smirked.

“No, no. God no.” She raised her voice almost disgusted at the thought. 

Reggie didn’t like her reaction. He hated how she squirmed at him. 

“Who even is this new guy Betty? I can’t believe you’re already seeing someone else.” He demanded. 

“Reggie, we haven’t been an item in over a year.” She replied.

“So what you told me over a year ago wasn’t true then?” He asked getting angrier.

“No, things have changed.” She answered moving her hands under the table.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Betty moved her eyes down. 

“Are you sleeping with him?” Reggie asked.

Betty’s jaw almost dropped open. “That’s none of your business.”

“I knew it, I can’t believe you. How long have you known this guy? A few weeks and you’re already fucking him.” He shook his head in anger.

“My life doesn’t concern you anymore Reggie, we broke up. I don’t want you anymore.” She replied, she felt horrible for saying those words, but they were true.

“So after making me wait 6 months, you’re fucking him after a week. And here I thought you were the perfect girl next door.” He said with a smirk that made her angry.

“You want to know why I waited with you? Because you were my first. I didn’t want to rush it. And you waited for me, and I thank you for that but we are not a thing anymore Reggie. We haven’t been a thing in over a year. You have no right to dictate what I do and don’t do anymore.” She yelled getting angrier and angrier.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Screw you, Reggie.” She spat as she stood up, collecting her things feeling herself getting angrier. “Let me tell you one thing for free. He is a hell of a lot better than you ever were.” She yelled not caring about who could hear her, she just stormed out. Her heart was beating like crazy, but not for any good reasons.

 

—

 

By the time Betty made it to the school, she was still furious. She stayed in her car a bit longer than she planned, to try and calm down but it wasn’t working and she was now late for class, and she hoped Jughead wouldn’t notice how upset she was because she couldn’t tell him.

 

“Sorry, I’m late,” Betty said as she walked through the door and headed towards her desk, she was refusing to meet his eyes. 

“That’s okay Betty.” He smiled back.

He watched her and noticed she was a bit off. He continued talking about what he was saying. She tried to pay attention but her mind couldn’t get over Reggie and what he had said. Why did she care so much? She asked herself. She didn’t care, but it still hurt. Someone that she once cared about and even loved talking to her like that, about something that was so personal. 

“Are you alright?” Betty looked up to see Jughead. He whispered to her, but she just nodded and refused to meet his eyes for too long wishing he would walk away because if she looked at him she might cry.

 

 

The class continued, and she managed to still her heart a little. But she couldn’t help it, whenever she looked at Jughead, he looked back at her, and her heart skipped a beat. Betty was relieved when Jughead called a break an hour into the class. She needed a drink, so she sprinted out of the room, locating the vending machine and buying a bottle of water before she walked back to the classroom. 

Betty was only a few feet away she someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. 

“Are you okay?” Betty gasped seeing Jughead in front of her looking at her and pinning her against the wall. 

“Jezz Jug, you scared me.” She said placing her hand on her heart.

“I’m sorry.” He replied. “Are you okay? You look a little worried.”

“I’m okay.” She lied. 

He lowered his head and looked towards her. “Are you lying to me?” 

“Maybe.” She caved as his hand brushed over her cheeks. 

“What happened?” He asked getting worried himself. 

She shook her head. “I’m okay really, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said firmly. “I would love a kiss tho.”

Jughead noticed she was upset over something, but he didn’t want to pressure her into talking to him so he didn’t press. Instead, he did what she asked for, he moved his lips to her, kissing her softly. His hand went behind her neck, and her hands moved to his waist wanting him closer. 

“Can you just finish class early and go back to mine?” She suggested when he pulled away.

“Are you okay? Really?” He asked again.

“Yes, I just want you, alone without having to worry about Evelyn or anyone else seeing us.” She answered she needed him. 

He smiled at her and pressed his lips to hers again. Pushing her against the wall, he bent down, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his hips as he held her against the wall. “Like this?” He asked moving his lips to her neck, kissing her softly and lazily. She bit her lip as she felt his tongue graze her skin. 

“Yes.” She said in a moan, but he pulled his lips back and dropped her to the floor giving her a fright. 

“I’ll come home with you and end the class ASAP if you come on the back of my bike?” He grinned looking down at her.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Yes.” He nodded.

She glared at him for a few seconds before she gave in. 

“Fine, I’ll let you take me home on your bike, but only because I want you so badly in my bed.” She replied Jughead was more than happy with himself. 

“You can do whatever you want with me.” He replied taking a step away from her and walking out the door.

Betty’s mind had switched from her anger at Reggie and now she was all hot and bothered because of Jughead. 

 

 

The class was brought to an abrupt end. Betty could only giggle as Jughead made up some horrible lie. All she could think about was him. She gave him a wink and ran out the door before everyone else, making a beeline for his bike outside. 

“Hey Jug.” Evelyn walked towards Jughead. 

“Sorry Evelyn, I have to go.” He said pushing past her and running out the door leaving Evelyn confused and suspicious. 

 

 

When Jughead made it to his bike he almost dropped his jaw to the floor as he saw Betty leaning against his bike, his helmet in her hands smirking at him. Her hair was down, and she looked even sexier than she did 5 minutes earlier. 

“You ready Juggie?” She asked. 

“You have no idea.” He replied rushing towards his bike. Throwing his bag onto the back, he straddled the bike, waiting for Betty to join him. 

“You promise this is safe?” She asked.

“I promise.” He nodded scooting forward he felt her behind him placing his helmet over her head, and her arms went around his waist.

“You don’t need a helmet?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine.” He replied starting his bike. The noise gave Betty a fright, and he could feel her tighten around him. He just sped off, not a care in the world. The only thought he had in his head was that of Betty underneath him in her bed, and not the 2 eyes that watched them from a distance.

 

—

 

When Jughead opened his eyes a smile sprung to his lips as he looked to his right. Betty was laying beside him, lying on her front, her back on full display as the sheet sat around her backside, her hands hugging the pillow below her head. After their quick exit from the school, he quickly drove them through the streets of Riverdale back to her apartment. He barely had time to breathe as she lunged her body at him as soon as they walked through the door of her apartment. In a matter of seconds, they were naked, and moments later moaning and screaming each other’s names. They both fell asleep straight away. He was woken up once in the night to Betty wanting and begging for more. The worry and panic that was on her face when she showed up at the school were long gone and he was happy about that. He loved seeing her smile. It made him happy, she made him happy. 

Leaning down Jughead moved his hand over her back, placing a few kisses on her shoulder before he moved his lips down her back. His hands moved with him, he pulled the sheet down a little, as he kissed her. Feeling her twitch as he placed one last kiss on her hip. 

“Ummm.” Betty moaned and opened her eyes. “What are you doing?” She asked with a flirty smile.

“Just kissing your beautiful body.” He replied.

Betty moved, flipping onto her back, pulling the sheet over them both. Her lips moved to his as he jumped over her. A knee on either side, he bent down, trapping her below him. 

“Are we doing a repeat of last night?” She giggled up at him. 

“Maybe. How soon until you have to leave to go to work?” He asked.

She looked to her left seeing the clock saying 7am. “40 minutes.” She exhaled in anger. 

“But, I was thinking I could use a sick day.” She smirked reaching for her phone and sending her mother a quick message. 

“Really?” He looked hopeful. 

“Yeah, I think I deserve one.” She replied pulling Jughead down for another kiss before he moved to the side, Betty moving with him. She placed her hands to his face, he landed on her waist as his leg wrapped around her hip. They wanted to be as close as they could to each other. 

“Are you okay?” He asked moving a hand to brush away a blond curl from her eye.

“I’m amazing because you’re beside me.” She answered. 

“Last night you seemed a little off? What happened?” He asked. 

“I’m okay, really.” She tried to brush him off but he wasn’t having any of it, so he asked again giving her a stare.

“It was stupid now I think about it. I let a few words affect me. But I don’t care.” She answered, but he wanted more.

“Do you remember that guy at Pops? Not Archie, the other guy?” 

“The one that was throwing daggers with his eyes?” 

“Yeah, that’s Reggie. My ex.” She revealed grimacing her face. 

“Well, that explains why he looked like he wanted to kill me.” He said with a laugh. 

“He’s harmless.”

“Did he say something to you to upset you?” He asked, worried.

“He’s Archie’s best man and since I’m Veronica’s maid of honour he suggested we get together and plan some things for the wedding. He asked if he could come round to my apartment, and suggested drinking some wine and ordering a pizza. But I felt uncomfortable by that so I said it wasn’t a good idea and asked to do it at Pops, and he flipped out. Asking if I recreated outbreak up and that he couldn’t believe I’d moved on. It’s been a year, and you are the first guy I’ve dated since him.” She explained Jughead started to worry.

“What happened between you two?” He asked seeing her hesitation. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

Betty shook her head. “No, no. I don’t mind tell you. It was a bit messy that’s all.” She replied adjuring herself to get closer towards him as she began to explain. “I went to school with Reggie, I’d know him for years and in our final year of High School, we started dating. It was nice, we’d go on double dates with Archie and Veronica, we were really like the 4 Amigos. We dated for about 5 years until just over a year ago. We went to college together and we did some travelling too. I really loved him but in the last few months of our relationship, things started to change. I don’t know what it was but we started to act more like friends other than boyfriend and girlfriend. I mentioned it to him in passing and he got really offended by it. Then a week later he took me to a restaurant and proposed.”

“Wow.” He replied. “Did you say yes?”

“No, I said no.”

“Why?” Jughead asked, curious.

“I had only just turned 24. I felt like it was too young to be getting married. I still had so much I wanted to do before I settled down. At that moment he was bent down on one knee I looked down at him and realised I didn’t love him, not anymore. I don’t know when it happened but I fell out of love with him. I know that makes me sound like a bitch.”

“No, it doesn’t. People fall in and out of love all the time.” He interrupted seeing her getting upset.

“When I said no he got really angry. I said I didn’t want to break up so we didn’t. We stayed together for about a month but I couldn’t handle it anymore. He was so emotional and angry all the time. We never touched or kissed. I couldn’t even remember the last time we slept together, it was months before he even proposed. So I ended it. And things got a lot worse. He was so angry at me. Veronica and Archie were too. They chose his side. For months the only friend I had was Kevin. Reggie made me feel like I was a monster. It was months before Veronica spoke to me, and she did apologise and we started being friends again but things had changed. It wasn’t the 4 of us anymore. I saw them less because Reggie couldn’t even look at me. Yesterday was properly the first long conversation we’d had in over a year. And it ended with him basically calling me a slut.”

“This guy is an asshole.” He said pulling her closer to him. “Next time I see him I’m going to punch him in the face.”

“Don’t, you’ll come off second best. Trust me.” She said with a laugh.

“What? You don’t think I’d win?” He joked looking offended.

“He goes to the gym for 5 hours a day. No, you’d definitely not win.” She laughed with him. It felt good to laugh about it now.

“That’s properly more than you wanted to hear.” She said looking up at him. 

“Thanks for telling me.” He said bending down to place a short kiss to her lips. 

“What about you? Are there any ex’s out there I should be worried about?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Not really. Thanks to Sweet Pea you know low long ago my last relationship was, but before that, I only ever dated 2 women officially. One left Riverdale shortly after we broke up, and the other got married 6 months ago. I was never much of a playboy. I spent most of my days in a book other than chasing girls.”

“I bet you were too busy with your head in a book to notice all the girls throwing themselves at you.” She joked.

“That never happened.” He replied.

“I think it did Jug, you just never noticed it. You’re too handsome for girls not to flock to you.” She said with a smile. 

He just smirked back to her and kissed her again and rolled onto his back pulling Betty with him so she lay on top him. She giggled laying flat against his chest. His hands moved to her backside running them up and down as her hand moved to his face. “Can we stay here forever?” She asked.

“I don’t know about forever but we can stay here all day.” He answered and moved his lips up, kissing her in a long and slow kiss. 

She kissed him back. Opening her mouth allowing him to push his tongue inside, giving her goosebumps as his hands ran up and down her naked body. It was only a matter of seconds before she felt him react against her thigh. 

Betty pulled back to a sitting position on top of him lifting slightly as she ran her hands up and over his bulging erection. Jughead closed his eyes as he felt her hands move on him. And a few seconds later she lifted her body again and sunk down on him. Both gasping and moaning together. Her hands moved to his chest, clawing at his skin as she took a moment, staring into his eyes she felt her body twitch. She wasn’t falling for him anymore, she had fallen for him, completely. And it scared and excited her. 

They both started to move at the same time. His hands landed over her breasts, massaging and caressing her skin as he moved his hips up. Her head fell back at his touch and his movement drove her crazy. 

A loud moan escaped her lips as he thrust up, she bent down taking his lips with hers in a hot kiss before he moved his head down. Taking a nipple into his mouth, giving each one attention before he moved onto the other as their hips moved together. “Juggie.” Escaped her lips. He was driving her crazy, and he felt the same way.

“No!” Escaped Betty’s lips when her phone began to ring.

“Don’t answer it.” He replied as his head hit the pillow. 

She looked down seeing her Mother’s name glaring up at her. “It’s my Mom.”

“No, don’t stop.” He asked almost begging. 

“Wait, just stay still.” She asked leaning over stopping her movement she pulled the phone to her ear. 

“Hi, Mom.” She replied her voice shaky as she looked down to Jughead who was still firmly sitting inside of her. 

“I’m not feeling too well.” She replied when her Mom asked why she wasn’t going to be in today. 

“I’m serious Mom, I really don’t feel well.” She said again rolling her eyes. 

A smirk fell over Jughead’s lips as he looked up at her, his hands moved to her hips as he quickly but softly thrust his hips up watching Betty’s face writer in pleasure almost dropping the phone her mouth opening wide, trying her best not to make a noise as Jughead laughed below her. 

Betty shook her head at him, placing her hand over his mouth. “Yes Mom, I’ll be in tomorrow alright.” She said as he placed a kiss to her hand. His hands moved up to her breasts again. A little moan escaped her lips. “Mom, bye.” She answered quickly disconnecting the phone and throwing it onto the bed as she glared back at him.

“You are in so much trouble.” She stared at him.

He just smirked wider as they began to move again. A smile escaped her lips again. And she yelped in surprise when he flipped her over. Hovering above her, her legs wrapped around his hips as they moved. It was quick and fast. And within a few minutes, Betty was moaning his name. 

“Jug!” She yelled as she came. He followed her, collapsing beside her on the bed. Staring at each other as they caught their breaths. 

“You’re such a dick!” She giggled slapping his chest. “You’re lucky I’m such a good actress.”

He laughed at her. “So your Mom bought it?” He asked.

“I think so.” She answered. 

They lay there for a few moments, Jughead sat up in the bed and threw his legs over the edge standing up. “I need a shower.” He announced. “Do you want to join me?”

“I need a minute.” She replied.

Jughead narrowed his eyes down at her, a grin of her face as he stood naked before her. “Come on.” He quickly lunged at her, picking her up in his arms giggling the whole way. 

 

—

 

A week later Betty arrived at the school for class. The last week had been one of the best weeks of her life. She spent every day with Jughead weather it is for a few hours after work or the whole weekend that was spent in his apartment never even going outside. But she was happy, and so was he. 

When she pushed open the classroom door she was surprised not to see Jughead at his desk. Class started in a few minutes and he was always early. 

**_B: Where are you?_ **

She messaged him and she looked up to see Evelyn looking back at her. 

“Where’s Jughead?” Betty asked her.

“You’d know better than me,” Evelyn answered before she grinned and turned away from her.

A few minutes passed and no sign of Jughead yet, she tried not to worry. He’d been late before. 

“Alright, alright.” A mysterious man appeared before the class. “I’m Mr Stutters.”

Betty looked around in a panic at this new man. She was about to ask who he was when another student asked.

“Where’s Mr Jones?” A man in the back asked.

“Mr Jones is no longer your teacher.” He replied and Betty’s heart sunk.

“What? Why?” She asked.

Evelyn looked towards her a devilish smirk on her face. “I think you know why.” She said.

“What?” Betty was confused. 

“Stop lying Betty, you’ve been fucking Jughead since you got here.”

“What?” Betty gasped as everyone looked at her, her face turning red. “No.”

“Yes, you have been,” Evelyn smirked wider.

“Seriously? Did you dob him in? You jealous bitch!” Betty snapped and the smirk fell from her face. 

“Jealous? I’m not jealous.” 

“Yes, you are. Jughead doesn’t want you so you told his boss about me and him. Are you that petty?” Betty asked feeling her heart breaking. “Do you want to know why Jughead doesn’t want you, Evelyn? Because you’re an annoying vindictive bitch!”

Betty stood up throwing her belongings back into her bag as she stormed out, everyone watching as she ran from the room. Tears streaming down her face as she ran from the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Tears were still running down Betty’s face as she walked up the stairs to Jughead’s apartment. She wiped away a falling tear as she banged loudly on his door waiting for him to answer it. Seconds later the door swung open and Jughead looked in surprise at seeing her.

“Betts, what are you doing here?” He asked before she lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” She said with gasps and tears uncontrollably rolling down her face. 

“Betty, you should be in class.” He replied as he pulled her back.

“Without you? no.” She said firmly. 

Closing the door with her foot she walked with him into his apartment following him as he turned around. 

“What happened Jug?” She asked.

He looked back at her running his hands through his hair. “My boss found out about us.”

“Evelyn told them. Fucking bitch.” Betty said angrily.

“I guessed it was her but I didn’t think she would actually do it.” He replied moving to the couch and Betty followed him. 

“You said what we were doing wasn’t against the rules? They can’t fire you over this can they?” She asked.

“I’m not fired. I was made redundant technically.” He explained.

Betty sat crossed legged across from him on the couch her eyes still filled with tears. 

“This isn’t fair Jughead.”

“They asked me if it was true if I was seeing you and when I said yes they gave me an option. Stop seeing you or lose my job.” He explained.

“What? no. You can’t lose your job over me. I won’t let you.” She shook her head. “I’m not worth it Jughead. I can’t be the reason you can’t do what you love.” She began to shake. She couldn’t have her being the reason he was no longer a teacher. She didn’t want to let him go, but if it meant he could go back to teaching she’d have to do it. 

“What if …I”

“No, no. Don’t even suggest it. I’m not leaving you. I’m not letting my job split us apart.” He interrupted her knowing exactly what she was going to say next.

“Jug…”

“No, no!” He raised his voice showing her a dominant side to him. 

He took her hands placing them in his, giving her fingers a squeeze.

“It’s all my fault. You lost your job because of me. You love teaching.” She cried. 

Jughead moved closer to her, moving a hand from hers to run a finger across her cheeks picking up the falling tears. “I do love teaching. But I care about you more.” He replied. Betty felt her heart stop for a second, what did he just say? She asked herself but before she had time to think he moved his lips to hers. Kissing her with a soft and long kiss. 

“Juggie.” She said in a whisper as she opened her eyes looking straight at him. She felt her heart squeeze. This feeling was nothing new to her. Ever since she started hanging out with him she had this feeling but it was different this time. She felt different. He was sacrificing something for her and she didn’t know whether to be happy or sad about it. All she knew was that she didn’t just care a lot about him, she was falling in love with him.

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

“I love being a teacher but it’s not worth losing you over. Nothing is worth that.” He explained and her heart went tighter again. “This will give me more time to write my book anyway. My editor has been on my case for a while about getting my book done. Now I can.”

Betty wrapped her arms around him again hugging him close. He held her close, he didn’t want to lose her. “You’re wrong.” He whispered as Betty pulled back. “You are defiantly worth it.”

She laughed and cried at the same time and he smiled back at her, kissing her again this time the kiss was hotter and faster. Almost like he couldn’t get close enough to her. He cared about her so much, maybe even loved her. But it was too soon to say it out loud. So he showed it in other ways. He kissed her harder, hearing her moaning in the kiss before he pushed her down. Her back hitting the couch below her, lying between her legs that she wrapped around him. 

When he pulled back she was breathing heavy. His eyes were full of lust and want as he brushed away any remaining tears from her beautiful face. Unlocking her legs from him he pulled back, resting on his knees he pulled the shirt from his back. Betty staring up at him watching with a smile on her face as he looked back to her, his hands landed on her hips, pulling at the top of her jeans he began to pull them down. She watched as he pulled them off her legs throwing them to the floor before he moved his lips back to hers. Giving her a quick kiss he pulled back again. Watching as Betty sat up pulling the shirt off her own chest before she lay back down watching his eyes turned darker as he watched her lying in only a pair of panties and bra, he hovered above her again. His lips moved to her neck. Betty’s hands moved in his hair as he kissed her skin. Her legs hooked around him again feeling his growing erecting pressing firmly against her. 

Her head fell back against the couch as he moved his lips down her body. Kissing each breast firmly before he moved forth down. He kissed her ribs and then her stomach until he reached the top of her panties. His teeth pulling at the lace. She blushed when she realised what he was doing next. 

“Juggie.” She said looking down at him. This was all new to her. She had been with Reggie for 5 years and never had he ever moved his lips further than her stomach. It excited and scared her at the thought. 

“Just relax Betts.” He replied hocking his fingers into the lace and pulling them down her body. 

Betty felt herself blushing even redder, she closed her legs feeling vulnerable. But once she felt his hands on her thighs pushing them further apart she felt relaxed. He bent down, kissing the inside of her thighs moving his lips up higher, and her legs spread wider. He kissed the crease and moved further along. She felt her legs close automatically when he touched her folds. He just kissed her skin and she opened them her hands running through his hair as he began to push his tongue into her. She felt like she was going to come then and there but as he moved his tongue she relaxed even more and loud moans began to escape her lips. Her head hit the back of the couch and he flicked her clit sending a bolt of electricity through her. His hands were on her inner thighs and one hand moved up to her stomach holding her still as he sucked on her clit and flicked it again with his tongue and she fell apart. She screamed his name feeling a relief she’d never experienced before. Betty withered beneath him, wanting to close her legs but he stopped her. He lapped up everything she was giving him. And he kissed her one last time before he pulled away. Watching her chest rising and falling trying to recover. Jughead moved back up her body, kissing her stomach and chest again. Pulling down the thin material that still covered her breasts giving her nipples a kiss before he moved to her lips. Kissing her softly at first but it didn’t take long for the kiss to turn. 

“I want you.” She said looking up at him. 

“You can have me. For as long as you want me. I’m yours.” He replied and quickly picked her up. She giggled as he threw her over his shoulder moving her towards his bedroom where he proceeded to throw her onto his bed and finished the night inside of her both moaning each other’s names. 

 

—

 

The following morning Betty woke first. Her body was wrapped in Jughead’s arms. She felt safe and warm. She turned her head and she looked at him. Brushing away his hair she kissed his forehead and then slithered away from his embrace. She tried her best not to wake him but she heard him moaning a second later. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, his voice still rough from the sleep.

“I have to go to work.” She answered.

“No.” He protested. 

“Yes.” She replied. 

“Stay with me.” He asked almost begging. 

“I want to, God do I want to. But I can’t.” She replied and bent down kissing his lips. 

“It’s so early.” He said looking at the time.

“I have to go back to my apartment to get changed. My Mom won’t be very thrilled if I show up wearing the same clothes I went to work in yesterday.”

“Wear some of my clothes.”

Betty laughed. “I think my Mom would think I’d gone crazy if I showed up in one of your s t-shirts and baggy jeans.”

“I think you look sexy in my clothes.” He smirked.

“I think you look sexy in no clothes.” She replied pulling the sheet that was covering his body down seeing him on full display. She giggled again as she ran her eyes down his body. 

“Come back to bed, please?” He asked again.

“I can’t.” She replied throwing on a shirt of his as most of her clothing was in the next room lying on the floor where jughead left it. 

Jughead pulled the sheet back over him, leaning on his elbow he watched her. “Are you sure you’re okay with losing your job?” She asked seriously.

“I’m perfectly happy with it, as long as I get to have you.” He answered with a grin.

“Are you sure?” She asked again looking down.

“Yes, I’m 100 per cent sure.” He answered. “Now hurry up and go to work so you can come back to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Betty laughed.

She moved back to the bed, giving him one last kiss before she walked away. Jughead watched her leave, giving her a wink and a nod before she walked out the door wishing she was still in bed with him.

 

—

 

Friday rolled around and Betty met up with Kevin. It had been a few weeks since she had introduced him to Fangs, and surprisingly she hadn’t seen much of her best friend since then.

“Details, now.” Betty demand as she sat on her couch with Kevin, a glass of wine in her hand.

“About what?” He answered with a knowing smirk. 

Betty’s mouth opened in a gasp. “Don’t go all shy now, I want to know where you have been for the past 2 weeks.”

“I’ve been busy.” He answered taking a sip of his wine.

“Busy doing what?” She asked.

“Come on Betty, I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Yes, you do. You do it all the time.” She corrected him and he caved.

“Yes, I do. You know me too well Miss Cooper.” He answered with the biggest smile she’d ever seen on her best friends face. “Fangs is amazing and sweet. When you first told me about him I didn’t think I could date a guy called Fangs. But I’m so glad it didn’t let me be put off. He’s a sweetheart.”

“I am so happy for you Kev.” She giggled. 

“He’s coming with me to the party tomorrow. Sweet Pea is tagging along too. It’s like I’m dating him too. He’s always around. He and Fangs are attached at the hip.”

“They’re best friends,” Betty replied.

“I know but sometimes he gets in the way you know?” He answered with another giggle. “You’re coming too right?”

Betty bit her lip. “ I don’t know.”

“What? You’re the maid of honour, you have to go.”

“I don’t think Jughead would want to go. He’d know no-one there. Especially after what’s happened over the past few days. I feel so guilty.” She lowered her head.

“Why? What’s happened?” He asked.

“Jughead got fired.”

“What!” He yelled. “Why?”

“Because of me.”

Kevin tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand.”

“Do you remember that Evelyn girl?” She asked and Kevin nodded. “She found out about Jug and I and she told his boss and they fired him.”

“I didn’t think they could do that?” He asked.

“I did too. He’s technically not fired they just asked him not to show up for the rest of the semester and they’re not going to ask him back.” She explained. “I feel so guilty Kevin. It’s all my fault. He said it’s no big deal but it is. He loves to teach.”

“If he says it’s okay then maybe it is. Don’t worry about it, Betty.”

“I can’t help it. He loves to teach.” She said again.

Kevin put down his wine glass and reached for his best friends hand. “Betty, Don’t let this ruin what you and Jughead have. It’s obvious you two care about each other. Stop going over this in your head it will drive you crazy and will only hurt you. If he says it doesn’t matter, he means it.”

“I just don’t want in the long run to be something he holds against me.” She replied.

“In the long run?” He asked with a smile. “You're already thinking about the future with him?”

“I cannot help it.” She answered dropping her hands from his.

“You’re really falling for him aren’t you?”

“I’m not falling. I’ve fully fallen, Kevin. I’ve never felt like this before.” She replied feeling her face flush. “Even when I was with Reggie I never felt like this. I just want to be around him all the time. Whenever I’m not near him I’m thinking about him. Counting the minutes until I see him again. I was never like that with Reggie.”

“I think it’s because you’re in love.”

Betty shook her head. “No, no. I’m not. It’s too soon. No.”

“Time doesn’t matter. You never felt like this with Reggie because he wasn’t your sole-mate. Jughead is. When I see you with him it’s like you’re truly relaxed and happy. I’ve never seen you like that before. He gets and understands you. You might say it’s too soon to say the words but I’m sure he feels the same way. He lights up when you’re near. Fangs agree and he’s known him since they were kids.” Kevin said with a big grin. His words only made Betty panic more.

“I can’t fall for him this quickly Kevin. What if it doesn’t work out? I’d be devastated if I show him the real me and he rejects that.” Betty lowered her head again. Her insecurities creeping up again. 

“You’re scared to show him the real you but I think he knows you pretty well. Maybe it’s time you show him everything.” 

Betty moved her eyes to her hands. Seeing the small indentation in her hands. The small scars that litter her hands. She hid them from everyone, even some of her closest friends. She believed they were a weakness, but she knew Kevin was right.

“Anyway, he won’t be alone at the party. Sweet Pea and Fangs will be there. You should come. I don’t think Veronica would let you get away with ditching the party.” Kevin said changing the subject. 

 

—

 

“If you get bored or you feel uncomfortable to tell me and we’ll leave alright?” Betty asked as her hand gripped Jughead as they walked up to Veronica and Archie’s house.

“I’ll be fine.” He replied lifting his hand that held her and placed a kiss to the back of it. 

“I’m sorry, I just know what these parties can be like. I’ve been to a few.” She replied feeling a little bit of relief at how relaxed he seemed.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine, it’s just Reggie will be here. If he’s had a few drinks he gets a little aggressive and means. So just ignore him okay?” 

“Betts, I will be okay. But will you?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so worried about this. Just don’t leave my side? please?” She asked begging.

“I promise I won’t leave your side.” He answered bending down and giving her a soft kiss as they stopped outside a giant 3 story house. 

“Wow, so your friends are rich?” He asked looking up at the massive home.

“Veronica is. I promise she’s a good person. Just a little bit of a snob.” She explained.

“So your best friend is a snob, I have to avoid your ex because he’s a mean drunk,, what else should I be worried about?” He asked with a smirk.

“I’m sorry. It will be fine I’m just a little worried. These people are my friends but they can be difficult at times.” She explained again.

“Betts, it will be okay.” He said placing his hands on either side of her arms rubbing up and down. “Unless you’re worried about me meeting your friends?”

“No, no. I’m not worried I know they’ll love you.” She said moving her hand to his chin giving him a smile trying to ignore that word again. 

 

Walking side by side they walked into the house together. Handing their coats to a man at the door they held each other's hands again as they walked into the giant crowd. The loud noise made Betty grip his hand tighter. 

 

“Betty, come come.” Veronica rushed towards her friend pulling Betty along by her hand. She looked at Jughead and pulled him with her. She was determined to keep him by her side.

Once they reached the other side of the room Veronica lunged herself at Betty wrapped her in a tight hug. 

“V, you’re kinda squeezing me,” Betty said as she struggled to breathe in her friend's arms.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen you in a while.” She replied letting Betty go.

“I’ve been a bit busy,” Betty answered looking at Jughead. 

Veronica turned and looked at Jughead, her eyes widened. “I remember you. You’re the teacher?” She asked.

“Well, not anymore.” He answered looking towards Betty who just looked down at the ground. 

Betty reached her hand for Jugheads again. The movement not going unseen by her best friend. 

“You two are cute together.” She said loudly. 

“Veronica how drunk are you?” Betty asked.

“I’ve had a few. It’s my bachelorette party. I want strippers.” She yelled.

Betty and Jughead gave each other a look and laughed.

“You cannot have a stripper it’s a combined bachelor party with Archie.”

“He can have one too,” Veronica replied. “What if we just order a couple. One boy and one girl. It’ll be fun.”

“No V, it will be weird. Come on, I think you need some water.” Betty said to her friend dropping Jughead’s hand and placing them on Veronica’s back. “Sorry, I’ll be right back alright?”

“It’s okay, Fangs and Pea are here already I’ll go find them.” He answered giving Betty a smile as she walked away and he looked around eager to find his friends. 

 

“Jug!” Jughead looked up and saw Sweet Pea rushing towards him. “I feel so out of place here. Everything is nice and fancy. I’m scared I’m going to break something.”

“Just be careful you weren’t even officially invited,” Jughead replied shaking his head.

“Fangs invited me.”

“I don’t think he is actually allowed to invite you. So just stay low alright.” Jughead said looking a little worried. He felt so out of place here too. “Where are Fangs anyway?”

“He ditched me as soon as we got here. Well, Kevin did. I have a feeling they’ve snuck away to one of the many bedrooms in this place. This house is massive.” Pea explained looking around in awe.

“Typical Fangs,” Jughead said with a laugh. 

“How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while? Both of my best friends got boyfriends and girlfriends at the same time. I’m feeling a little rejected.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Jughead answered.

Sweet Pea laughed and pat Jughead on the shoulder. “I heard about your job. I’m really sorry. I know how much you love teaching.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to miss it, but it’s not the end of the world.” He replied.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I only started doing it for the extra money. Now I have a little bit more spare time to write. This is a good thing. This is a good thing.” He said twice Pea cocked his head to the side and looked at him. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. If it’s between teaching and Betty I’d chose Betty every time.”

“You’ve only known her less than 2 months. And you’re that sure?” Pea asked confused by his confidence in Betty.

“I’m very sure,” Jughead replied giving his friend a grin just as he saw Fangs in the corner of his eye and gave him a wave. “Fangs is back, I’m going to go get a drink and I’ll be back.”

Jughead walked away towards the bar. He ordered a beer and waited when he felt an arm go around his waist.

“Sorry. I asked you to promise to stick by me and then I ditched you.” Betty said as she pressed her head onto her shoulder. 

“It’s okay. How’s your friend?” He asked.

“She’s a little drunk but I pushed her towards Archie. I think he convinced her not to order a stripper.” Betty giggled.

Jughead waited patiently for his drink and Betty moved to beside him looking up at him seeing him becoming a little anxious.

“Are you having fun?” She asked.

“I just saw Pea and Fangs. I’m just going to get a drink and hide away with them in the corner somewhere.”

“Jug, you don’t need to hide anywhere.” She replied.

“I feel so out of place here. This house is amazing and everyone is dressed up so nicely. I feel like I don’t belong.” He replied.

“Do you want to go?” She asked looking on nervously. 

“No, I want to stay. This is your party too. You’re the maid of honour. Have a drink and relax. Don’t worry about me.” He said forcing a smile but he did feel a bit uncomfortable. He had been getting looks all night and none of them was exactly happy smiles.

“Are you sure?” She asked leaning into him.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He repeated leaning in a giving her a light kiss. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom then I’ll be back alright. I kind of like the idea of going somewhere quiet in the corner.” She said before she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away. 

His drink finally arrived and took a big gulp and when he turned around his body hit someone. 

“Sorry.” He said to the tall dark haired man, luckily he didn’t spill his drink on a stranger.

“You’re Jughead aren’t you?” The man asked.

“Yeah.” He answered. “You’re Reggie right?”

“I am. I assume Betty’s told you about me?”

“A little,” Jughead replied looking at the man. He was swaying a little and the words Betty had said earlier ran through his mind so he started to back away.

“Wait, wait. I want to talk to you.” Reggie said putting his hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

Jughead turned and brushed away his hand. “You’re a teacher aren’t you? I’m curious is Betty the first student you’ve slept with or is she just the latest victim?”

Jughead wasn’t in the mood for dealing with him so he tried to walk away again but Reggie touched his chest with a flick on his hand. “Answer me.”

He took a deep breath and had to steady his breathing before he answered. “I’ve never done anything with a student before. Betty is the first. She’s different.”

“Uh huh. She is. She’s beautiful isn’t she?” Reggie said and turned to see Betty in the corner of the room talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs. 

“She is very beautiful. I’m very lucky.”

“You know I was her first.”

Jughead had to breathe in deep again as he had to fight the urge not to pin this guy to the wall. 

“I know a lot about Betty. I know a hell of a lot more than you do. You don’t know who the real Betty Cooper is. And once you find out, you’ll run. And she’s come crawling back to me.” Reggie said with a giant smirk on his face that Jughead wanted to punch.

“Goodbye, Reggie,” Jughead said taking a step when Reggie pulled him back even harder, Jughead seeing rage. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He spat.

“I’m just curious Jughead. We know so much about Betty. I remember what she looked like beneath me. Her body moving up and down as I slid in and out of her. Watching her breasts jiggle as I fucked her. I remember her moaning my name and saying she loved me. That kind of memories doesn’t go away.” Reggie began to talk and Jughead’s fury began to build. 

“I want to know, does she still blush bright red when she comes.” He smirked wide and Jughead couldn’t handle it anymore he threw his drink onto the bar and lunged his fist towards Reggie’s face, people around him gasping.

“You are a dead man Southside scum!” Reggie yelled as everyone around them stopped and looked as Reggie lunged at Jughead firing his fist into his face getting multiple hits in and Jughead landed on the ground. 

“Jughead!” Betty screamed as she ran towards him putting herself between him and Reggie. 

“What the hell!” She screamed as Reggie looked like he had a fire in his eyes as Jughead lay on his back on the floor. Blood on his face. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs ran to his side, looking angrily at Reggie ready to defend their friend's honour. 

Jughead stood up, pushing away from Betty ready to fight this asshole for what he said. “You’re a dead man.” He said about to step towards Reggie when they heard a scream.

“What the fuck!” Everyone turned and saw Veronica rushing towards the commotion with Archie not far behind her. “Get out of my house, now!” She glared at Jughead and he saw fire in her eyes.

“Veronica, it’s Reggie’s fault,” Betty said angrily as Reggie smirked.

“I don’t care. I want you and your boyfriend out of my house now. There is blood on my Persian rug and you’ve ruined my party. Get the fuck out!” She screamed in Jughead’s face and looked angrily at Betty. 

Jughead picked himself up and brushed past the group of strangers rushing away from Betty who watched in horror. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She spat at Reggie who was still smiling.

“I didn’t do anything. He’s crazy. I think he needs help.” He replied before she turned and ran after Jughead who was already out the door. 

 

“Jug, Jug!” Betty yelled and ran towards him as he was already halfway down the street. Fangs and Sweet Pea watched as she ran towards him.

“Betty, I’m sorry. I ….. I just couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t listen to him saying that stuff.” He replied stepping towards her, but he could see the anger on her face.

“Jug, I told you to stay away from him. Why would you fight him?” She asked.

“I wasn’t going to stand by and listen to him say horrible words about you. I was defending you.” He answered.

“I don’t need defending, Jughead. I’m not some damsel in distress. I can handle myself.” She screamed back.

Jughead was a little taken back by her anger. He was protecting her after the horrible things her ex had said but she wasn’t angry at Reggie, she was furious at him and it hurt his heart. 

“Fine.” He yelled back to her doing what he does best, push people away. “You were right. I shouldn’t have come tonight.”

“Jug..” She gasped.

“I don’t fit in this world of fancy parties and million dollar homes. But you do.” He narrowed his eyes before he turned and began to take a step away. Her heart was breaking as tears began to appear in her eyes. She’d done it, she was scared something like this would happen and it had. What was the point in fighting it, instead she clenched her fists and closed her eyes as her old coping mechanism took over? She could still see Jughead in the distance as she felt someone touch her hand opening her palms. 

“Betty, stop. Don’t do this.” She turned and saw Kevin looked back at her, worry in his eyes. “Go after him.”

“Why Kevin? This is what will happen eventually. Why let myself go further in when it will end the same?” She replied as tears rolled down her face.

“Because you love him. Don’t push him away. Go after him because you’ll regret it if you don’t.” 

Betty looked at her best friend. He was right. She did love Jughead. It was the first time she was letting herself say it in her head. She couldn’t let him leave. So she nodded at Kevin and ran after Jughead. 

 

“Jug!” She shouted as she ran. 

He refused to turn around, he could hear his name being shouted a block away but he continued to walk. 

“Juggie,” Betty screamed as she reached him. Placing her hand on his shoulder he turned and she gasped at his face. His eye was swelling up, and a cut on his cheek had blood.

“Please don’t run away.” She said with desperation in her voice. 

He took a deep breath. “You should go back to the party.” He answered. 

“I don’t want to. Not without you.” She replied. 

“I got kicked out. I don’t belong at parties like this. But you do.” 

“That world isn’t me. I don’t do giant parties and spend millions on houses and furniture. They are my friends but that’s not me. I spend my weekends reading and writing. I love being curled up on the couch with a glass of wine with Kevin or Veronica. ” She replied and moved her hand to his. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You were defending me and I want to thank you. But I told you to stay away from Reggie for a reason. He’s turned mean and vindictive. He’s not the man I used to care about. This isn’t the first time he’s said bad things about me and I know it won’t be the last.” 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t just let him say such nasty thing.” He held her hand tighter. 

“Come on, let's go get you cleaned up,” Betty said giving him a little smile as they walked hand in hand back to her apartment. 

 

 

They arrived at Betty’s apartment in silence. She told Jughead to wait on her bed while she quickly changed into her PJs and located the first aid kit. 

Jughead waited for a few minutes looking down at his hands until she appeared carrying a basket full of medical supplies. Sitting on the bed in front of him she shook her head as she touched his face. “Reggie did a real number on you didn’t he?” She asked as he winced as she handed him a bag of frozen peas to place on his bruising eye. “I told you...”

“I know, I’m an idiot.” He stopped her giving her a serious look. 

Jughead took the bag of peas from her and held it to his head as she dug around in the basket looking for wipes to clean the now dried blood from the cut on his cheek. 

“Keep the bag on her eye, hopefully, it will stop the swelling and it will be less likely to bruise.” She said looking at him.

“What did Reggie say?” She asked wiping at his skin. 

Jughead froze, he didn’t even want to repeat it. “It doesn’t matter.” He said instead. She bit her lip and continued to clean his face and placed a small plaster on his cut. 

“He’s an asshole.” He muttered under his breath. 

“He wasn’t always like that.” She said back. 

“I find that hard to believe.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jughead leaned back against the headboard and dropped the bag from his eye. “I’m so sorry.” She muttered. 

“Stop, it doesn’t matter now okay.” He answered and she nodded. “I just hate that he knows so much about you. And says such horrible things. You don’t deserve it.” 

Betty looked down at her hands seeing the small indignation’s in her palm. “He doesn’t know everything.” She whispered. “I was so scared to show this to you because it’s embarrassing. It’s a weakness that I’m not proud of. Only one other person knows about this because I’m scared of being looked at like I’m damaged or broken.”

Jughead sat up watching as Betty moved to her knees on the bed sitting in front of him when she opened her hands. “I’m weak and maybe I am a little damaged. I think things over in my head. I can never stop. When I was a kid I would cry all the time. Whenever someone was mean to me or would raise their voice I would cry. One day my Mom told me I needed to stop being a baby. I was 12. She said no-one would want to be friends with someone who was weak. So instead of crying, I pushed it away, forcing myself to think of something else.”

She opened her hand and looked down. Jughead followed her eyes and saw the marks in the palms. “I haven’t done it in months. I’ve pushed away from the voices in my head. But tonight when I saw you walking away I thought I’d lost you. And I couldn’t help it. I don’t want to lose you. I was weak, and I pushed my nails in.”

“Betts,” Jughead whispered. 

“I’ve spent my whole life being treated like crap. My Mom always pressured me to be the best Cooper I can be. Do you know what that’s like Jughead? To be perfect all the time? It’s exhausting. I’m sick of trying to be perfect.”

“I don’t want you to be perfect. I want you to be yourself, to be happy.” He said, his hands touched hers. His fingers traced in the inside of her palms before he pressed them together and covered them with his own hands. 

“When was the last time you did this?” He asked as he held her hands tight.

“When Reggie and I broke up. I didn’t do it because I missed him or I was sad he was gone. I did it because I felt lost. Veronica and Archie didn’t talk to me. I felt so alone. Everyone in town started looking at me like I was a freak. When I was with Reggie I felt so strong and beautiful. He was the big man on campus. Every girl wanted him. And I had him. So when we broke up everyone who I thought was my friend disappeared. I felt like nothing. The only person who stuck by my side was Kevin. He found me, at my apartment. My hands were raw. And he helped me. If it wasn’t for him I don’t know what would have happened.” She explained as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Jughead felt emotional watching her. Here she was, spilling her secrets to him. Secrets that no-one knew. His heart was breaking for her, but he felt so happy and proud that she was telling him. That she trusted him this much.

“You’re not weak Betty. You are strong and brave.” He raised their hands to his lips and he kissed her hand looking back at her for a second when she leaned in a placed a kiss to his lips.

“How’s your eye?” She asked.

“It’s sore, but it’ll be okay. This won’t be my first black eye.” He answered.

“I always thought you were a lover, not a fighter.” She smiled.

“Since you’re telling stories about your past I might as well tell you some of my pain.” He exhaled and she looked up at him intrigued.

“I’ve received a few black eyes before but not from friends or enemies. There is another reason why I refuse to forgive my Dad after his drink driving jail time. He was a selfish drunk. My whole life I was waiting for him to do the right thing. But he never did.”

“Did your Dad hit you?” She asked squeezing his hand tighter as he nodded.

“It wasn’t all the time. It was just now and then. Mainly when he was drunk and I didn’t duck fast enough. My sister forgave him after the drink driving because she didn’t remember what he was like. She was too young. She didn’t remember the fear we lived in. Every day wondering if we would have to make up a lie to why we had a bruise on our faces or bodies at school the next day.”

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said looking deeply into his eyes. 

“We’re both full of scars, inside and out. We’re both a little damaged. But you are not weak Betty.” 

“Neither are you. Maybe that’s why we were drawn to each other. We both have a little darkness in us.” She suggested.

“Maybe. If that’s the case then going through all that was worth it because I have you by my side.” He pulled his hands away from hers and wrapped them over her shoulder, pulling her close and placing a kiss to her temple. 

They both leaned against the headboard. Sitting in silence. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. Tonight may have been a bit of a disaster, but they were both happy because they both knew a lot more about each other.

“I’m sorry about Reggie.” She whispered apologising again.

“Stop apologising. He’s an ass, he always will be. The good thing about that is you’re not his anymore. You’re mine.” He said with a smile in his voice as he quickly moved to pull Betty down against the bed. Her head hitting the pillow as he hovered above her. Both smiling.

“I don’t think I was ever really his.” She said, her hands moved up to frame his face as he hovered above her. “I never felt like this with him. How is that possible after 5 years I never felt this safe or warm? And I’ve only known you 2 months and I care more about you than I ever did about him.”

Jughead smirked as he looked down at her. His heart racing like crazy. He loved the way she looked at him. It was a mixture of happiness and need. And even love. He knew it was love because he felt the exact same way. 

Betty moved her thumbs over his cheeks. Making sure not to touch his injured eye as she moved her fingers back and brushed away the curl that always hung over his face. “I love you.” She said softly. 

His face fell, not sure if he heard her correctly. “What did you say?” He asked, his face serious. 

Betty began to panic. Did she really tell him that? After dating for 3 weeks did she really tell him she loved him. Her heart was pounding. “Nothing, nothing. I said nothing.” She said wriggling beneath him. “Forget I said anything.” She was trying her best to escape his gaze but he was holding her below him.

“Say it again.” He asked with a smirk.

“Jug…”

“Say it again. I want to hear it.” He asked begging.

She moved her eyes to his. His face was full of happiness, a different emotion that the one he was presenting a couple minutes earlier. She took a deep breath and said it again.

“I love you.” 

He smirked wider, his hands brushing back her hair against the pillow. 

“I love you too.” He replied and she grinned wide.

“Really? Are you sure?” She asked almost not believing him.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” He repeated. “Betty Cooper, I love you.”

He leaned his head down, resting his head onto her forehead as he looked into her eyes. Both feeling happy and loved for the first time in a while. They loved each other, and they both felt relieved that they could finally say it out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday morning. The morning after a good and horrible day. It was a good day because Betty and Jughead finally told each other how they felt. Telling each other secrets that only one and two other people knew. It was a good day because they loved each other, and they had each other. On the other hand, it was a bad day because Jughead realised that maybe Betty didn’t have the close group of friends he thought she had. She had Kevin, and he was amazing, but he realised how much of an asshole her ex Reggie was, and how Veronica possibly wasn’t the amazing friend he thought she was. They tried to forget about everyone else because here they were, lying in Betty’s bed, their legs bodies relaxed on each other after a long and peaceful sleep. 

When they had woken up they both giggled when they looked into their eyes. They loved each other so much. There was nothing to do but laugh. After a few kisses and touches, they lay back onto the bed, Jughead’s head rested on Betty’s lap as she played with his hair. 

“What are you doing?” He asked turning his head to look at her but she held him strong. 

“Nothing, you just have such beautiful hair.” She answered as her fingers ran through his long strands. 

“Beautiful?” He asked.

“Yes, I think if you didn’t have this hair there is no way I would have been drawn to you.” She replied with a laugh. “it’s so long and thick. I love running my hands through it. You have got to let me straighten it.”

“No.” He said trying to move his head again.

“Stop moving, I won’t straighten it.” She replied and he put his head back onto her lap, he had to admit it, he loved the feeling of her hands through his hair. “What about if I curl it. Like corkscrew curls?”

“What the hell are corkscrew curls?” 

“Think 80’s perm.” She laughed louder.

“No.” He protested. 

“Fine, I won’t do anything. I just love it so much. Before I touched it I imagined it would be greasy, but it’s not.”

“Why would you say that?” He questioned.

“Because I’ve lost count how many times you run your hands through your hair.”

“It’s like a tick. I don’t even realise I’m doing it anymore.” He answered.

Betty was silent as she pulled a hair tie from her nightstand and pulled his hair back into 2 small knots giggling to herself. 

“What have you done?” He asked.

“Nothing, don’t touch it. Please.” She begged as he sat back up looking up and about to touch his hair when she pulled his hands back. “Don’t touch it.” She said again.

“Fine.” He answered and lay back against the pillow and pulled her close. His arms went around her waist, and their legs intertwined under the sheet. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jughead asked.

“Sure. I love secrets.” Betty shuffled towards him intrigued, lifting a leg to wrap around his hip. 

“You are the first person other than my Mom or my Sister who I’ve said I love you too.” He revealed. 

“Really?” She asked and he nodded. “That’s because you’re my lobster.”

A cheeky smile spread to his lips. “Did you just quote friends to me?”

“Maybe.” She smirked and covered her face with her hands feeling a little embarrassed. 

He moved even closer to her, moving his hands to her face and pulling them away so he could look at her. “I thought I loved you before but now I know. I love you so much, Betty Cooper.” He said before he crashed his lips suddenly onto hers. 

The kiss was quick and sweet and Betty pulled back brushing her finger under his eye. “Does it hurt?” She asked seeing the bruising that Reggie caused the night before.

“It’s a little sore. You’ll have to make me feel better.” He smirked.

“Oh yeah?” She asked her leg around him going tighter. 

“Yeah, tonight. You and me. No-one else. I’m thinking about pizza and wine, maybe some doughnuts.” He suggested and nuzzled her nose. 

“I like the sound of that.” She whispered and pressed her lips to his. 

She quickly pulled back and sat up in the bed seeing Jughead look confused. “I’m hungry.” She stated.

“You’re hungry?” He asked sitting up.

“And I need a shower.” She added.

“How about you go have a shower and by the time you’re done I will have a full English breakfast waiting for you.” 

“Really? I was hoping you would join me in the shower?” She smirked.

“We can do that tonight. Now let me feed you, my love.” 

She giggled, hearing him say that word still gave her goosebumps. She pressed her lips to his again and quickly jumped out of the bed. “Do you need me to show you where everything is in the kitchen?”

“I’m sure I can figure it out. Now go for a shower Betts, you stink.” He grinned and Betty quickly ran towards the bathroom. Both couldn’t shake the smiles from their faces.

 

It took Jughead a few minutes to find where she kept everything in the kitchen. He was happy at how organised she was. Everything was labelled and stacked nicely. A complete contrast to his apartment. 

He was halfway through cooking breakfast and was about to put some bacon into the pan when there was a knock at the door. He turned and looked towards the bathroom still hearing the shower running. He wasn’t sure if he should answer it or not, but when they knocked again he turned off the stove and walked towards the door. 

Opening the door Jughead looked in surprise to find Veronica looking back at him. Sunglasses on her face, and holding a very large coffee cup from Starbucks. 

“Nice hair.” She said. Jughead completely forgetting about Betty’s hairstyle she did for him. He quickly moved his hands to the hair ties and pulled them out and brushed his hair back. 

“I’m surprised you’re still here.” She said still standing at the door. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” He answered bluntly. 

“That’s good, I guess.” She answered and looked around the apartment behind him. “Where is Betty?”

“She’s in the shower.” He replied.

“Okay, I just wanted to talk to her about last night. But I’ll speak to her later. When you’re not here.” She said with a slight irritation at his presence.

Veronica began to take a step back when Jughead opened his mouth, he knew he shouldn’t say anything but he couldn’t help it. 

“You don’t like me do you?” He asked.

She looked straight at him not sure what to say or how to answer it. “You punched my fiancés best friend in the face last night. So no, I don’t like you.” She said.

“It’s funny. I thought you’d be happy your best friend is happy. And I make her happy and feel loved for the first time in years but I guess not.” He said with a little smirk but Veronica was not impressed. 

“For the past day ever since we left your party I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and how much of a horrible friend you truly are.” He said leaning against the door not caring about Veronica’s feeling, he needed to tell her how he felt and how much of a bad friend she had been to Betty.

“Excuse me?” She looked angrily at him crossing her arms. “You don’t know me.”

“I know a hell of a lot more than you do. Betty has told me everything. She told me about how you abandoned her when she and Reggie broke up. She told me about how you let the bad things that Reggie says about her slide. You can tell everyone in this town how much of a good friend you are if that makes you feel better about yourself, but it’s not true. You know it, I know it and Betty knows it.”

“What the hell gives you the right to say these things to me? You don’t even know me.” She bit back.

“Do you know what Reggie said to me last night? He said horrible things about your supposed best friend. So bad that I would never repeat them. But what makes it worse is that I bet it wasn’t the first time he’s said things like that? He speaks so badly of Betty, and it’s disgusting.” 

“It’s just Reggie being Reggie.” She defended him.

“That is no excuse and you know it. You are selfish and you don’t deserve Betty. You abandoned her. Made her deal with everything alone. Betty may be a strong woman but she can’t handle everything. You have no idea what she went through when you disowned her. You chose your boyfriends best friend over your own friend you’d know for 10 years. I can’t understand it.” 

Veronica took a step closer towards him. She hated what he was saying to her. Some of it may be true but she was not going to let someone like him take Betty away from her.

“Betty is my best friend. I love her. I need her, and she needs me. I admit I was wrong for choosing Reggie’s side over hers. And I apologised, and she forgave me. You have no right to tell me what to do. You are no-one Jughead. You mean nothing to me and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were gone in a few weeks time.” She said, narrowing her eyes.

“I will be here for as long as Betty wants me to be here. And while I’m here I will protect her. I will protect her from people like you hurting her, people like you who care only about themselves. You don’t deserve her kindness and friendship. Not when you use and abuse her.” He said feeling his heart racing. He had never been so blunt with anyone before but what he was saying was true. 

“You don’t know anything, Jughead Jones.” She said leaning in shooting daggers into his eyes as she looked at him just as Betty appeared. 

“Veronica? What are you doing here?” She said walking towards the door. Both Veronica and Jughead took a step back but still had scowls on their faces. “What’s going on?”

“Your boyfriend here was just telling me that I’m a bad friend.” She replied.

“Jug?” Betty looked up at Jughead. 

“Can we talk? Alone?” Veronica pushed past Jughead and grabbed Betty’s hand and walked away to her bedroom firmly closing the door behind her. 

“Betty, what the hell is this guy saying? Is he whispering bad things into your ear? You realise it’s my wedding in 1 week.” Veronica said angrily as Betty sat on her bed.

“What? I have no idea what is going on.” She replied she was very confused.

“Are you still angry at me over what happened after Reggie and you broke up? I thought we got over this.” Veronica placed her hands on her hips looks down at her friend.

“Oh.” Betty realised what was going on. She never thought after telling him everything that happened a year ago would result in him going after Veronica. “I didn’t think he’d say anything to you.”

“So you are still angry?” 

“No. I got over it. But it still hurts. Like last night. You kicked Jughead and me out of your house. You picked his side again Veronica. Why?” Betty asked. She wasn’t angry, she was interested in why her best friend keeps picking Reggie over her.

“I didn’t pick him. Your boyfriend started the fight. So I kicked him out. Not you.”

“Jughead didn’t start it. Reggie did. But you didn’t know that because you always think he’s some perfect angel. Let me tell you, Veronica. He’s not.”

“Betty it’s my wedding in 1 week. I am so stressed right now I can’t deal with this right now. Can you just let it go?” She begged.

“I want to bring Jughead as my date.” She asked.

“No, that’s not happening.” Veronica was very adamant. 

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want him there. I don’t know him. And I don’t want a repeat of last night to happen again.”

“He’s my boyfriend and I love him,” Betty revealed.

“Love? You don’t love him.” Veronica said with a laugh.

“Yes, I do. And he loves me.”

“Betty, you don’t love him. You are so desperate for attention you will fall for anyone who treats you kindly.” Veronica said her voice harsh and mean. 

“Get out,” Betty said looking directly at her.

“What?” She asked.

“I said, get out!” Betty raised her voice.

“Betty. It’s my wedding next weekend. You’re my maid of honour. You are really picking this guy you’ve known for less than 2 months over me?” She asked not believing what was happening.

“Yes, because unlike you he actually cares about me,” Betty said as tears stilled in her eyes. “You were my best friend Veronica, and you tossed me aside. You believing Reggie over me again and again. You don’t care about my feelings at all. You never have. Jughead has my back.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” Veronica shook her head.

“Get out,” Betty said again and watched as Veronica rolled her eyes and stormed out the door. She walked past Jughead angrily staring at him before she slammed the door behind her. 

Jughead waited a few minutes until Betty walked out of her bedroom walking slowly towards him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause this.” He said.

She shook her head and walked to him as he stood in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head onto his back. “Thank you.” She whispered. 

“For what?” He asked.

“For having my back. For being here. I really love you.” She said hugging him tightly. 

Jughead turned around to face her, holding her head between his hands. “I want to protect you. Always. I know things between us have gone so quickly but I can’t help it. Every day I fall more and more in love with you.”

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. 

“I’m hungry.” She said abruptly. 

He laughed. “I know honey. Me too.” 

 

—

 

That night they lay in Betty’s bathtub. Jughead lay back with Betty resting into him. His arms rested on her stomach and her hands locked with his. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relaxed in my life.” He said into her ear.

“Me too. I don’t ever want to leave.” She answered wiggling her body against his. 

They sat together. Holding each other tight allowing the water around them to warm and relax their bodies. The fresh smell of the lemon bath bomb Betty threw into the water surrounded them. After a bad few days, they loved that they could just relax together. Forget about the drama with Veronica and Reggie and just relax. 

“Are you okay? With everything that’s happened in the past 24 hours.” He asked with a whisper.

“I’m a little sad over it. But it’s something that I hadn’t stopped thinking about for months. I just let Veronica come back into my life without a second thought. She said she was sorry and that was enough for me because she was one of my best friends. I do feel bad. It’s her wedding in a week. I’ve been with her planning it for the last 6 months. I was actually excited about it.” Betty confessed.

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. She’s your best friend. I should have waited I just couldn’t help it. After what you told me and showed me last night. The pain you went through I just snapped. I saw her standing before me, an arrogant smirk on her lips and I had to say something. It’s not fair the way she’s treated you. I just wish I had better timing.” He squeezed her hands under the water. 

“It’s not your fault. This was always going to happen. You just sped it up a little I guess.” 

“I just hate seeing you in pain.”

“I’m not in pain. I’m okay seriously. Do you know why?” She asked turning her head to look up at him.

“Because you’re here. You make me happy.” She smiled at him and he kissed her. A long and tongue filled kiss that made her feel warm and wanted. She felt a little sad when he pulled his lips back. 

“What are you doing on Tuesday?” He changed the subject. 

“Working then nothing.” She replied.

“Would you like to meet my sister? Properly?”

“She’s coming to Riverdale?” She asked and he nodded. “I’d love to met her.”

“Good. It’ll be different this time. You won’t be jealous because you think she’s my girlfriend.” He laughed and she felt embarrassed straight away. 

“I’m such an idiot. Please don’t tell me you told her that I thought that?” She asked hoping he would say no.

“I may have mentioned it to her. She thought it was hilarious.”

“I can’t meet her now. She’ll think I’m crazy.” She went red.

“She won’t think that. She’ll see how crazy in love I am with you and she’ll love you too. I know it.” He nuzzled her face and Betty felt a little better. 

“I’d love to meet her. If she’s anything like you I know I’ll love her also.” She answered. 

They stayed in the bathtub for a few more minutes until he felt her begin to shiver at the water cooling. Jughead sat up, pulling back he stood up leaving Betty alone in the bathtub. She watched him confused as he tied a towel around his torso but she smirked when he reached into the water pulling her out in his arms. Her legs dangling over his arms as water dripped everywhere. “Where are you taking me?” She asked.

“To bed. I don’t know about you but that bath has got me all hot and bothered.” He answered walking with her to the bedroom.

“Jug, I’m all wet.” She yelled.

“I’m sure you are.” He laughed and she slapped his chest. 

“Jug!” She gasped. 

He placed her to the floor and pulled the towel from his waist. He bent down, running the towel up against her legs. Collecting every drop of water from her body as he moved up. His eyes scanned her body as he handed in a rush and she felt giddy watching him. She pushed away from him and moved to the bed. She lay back watching as he moved over her looking up at him happiness all over her face as he hovered over her. Both naked and happy. It didn’t take long for them both to be falling against the sheets with sweat dripping down their bodies in pure ecstasy.

“I think we did it the wrong way round.” She said with a pant. “We’re dirty again.”

“We can always go for another bath.” He suggested and she smirked raising her eyebrows as he picked her up and carried her away from the bed both giggling.

 

—

 

When Tuesday rolled around Betty was a little nervous. She parked her car outside Pops and saw through the window Jughead sitting in a booth across from his beautiful sister. She blushed red when she remembered how jealous she was over her weeks earlier. How could she not realise she was his sister, they looked so similar. She straightened her dress and walked towards the diner.

“There she is,” Jughead said with a giant smile on his face once he saw Betty walking towards her. 

She smiled at him as she stretched his arms out giving her a hug. “How was work?” He asked.

“It was okay. I’m glad to see you.” She replied hugging him tightly.

When he pulled her out of the hug he pressed his lips to her in a long kiss. A kiss that made her face turn bright red. “Come, come meet Jellybean.” He linked his hand with hers and walked to the booth. 

“JB this is Betty. My girlfriend.” He explained to the young girl.

Jellybean offered a wide smile as she held out her hand to shake. “Hi Betty, my brother has told me all about you. He won’t ever shut up about you.” She replied making Betty blush brighter red. 

“Only good things I hope?” She asked.

“Of course,” JB responded.

She slid into the booth, Jughead bent down and placed his hand on her back. “Are you hungry? Do you want something?” He asked her.

“Just some fries, and a milkshake van….”

“Vanilla, yep coming up.” He interrupted her knowing her usual drink. She flushed as he gave her a wink and walked away leaving Betty and Jellybean alone.

“It’s really nice to finally meet you. Properly this time.” JB said with a smirk.

“Yeah, sorry. I got my wires crossed last time.” She confessed.

“When Jughead told me I thought it was the funniest thing ever.” JB laughed.

“Sorry, I guess I was a little in love with your brother back then and got super jealous at even the thought of him being taken.” She confessed.

JB looked at Betty she was so in love with her brother it made her so happy. After everything he’d been through she loved seeing him loved. “Mom was right, Jughead does look happy. Thank you for loving my brother.”

“I don’t think I could help it if I tried,” Betty replied looking down at her hands for a few seconds until Jughead slid in beside her. Her hand straight away going to his lap as he wrapped his arm around her resting it on her shoulder. 

“Aww, you two look cute together. Even tho it grosses me out watching you all in love and shit, I’m happy for you Jug.” JB said across the table. 

“Thanks, lil sis.” He replied as squeezed Betty’s shoulder, 

“Look Jug, I’ve got to be honest to why I’m here,” Jellybean said looking seriously at her brother. 

“I thought you were here to see your amazing brother.” He replied.

“Well no. Mom has asked me to try and convince you to come to New York. Now you’re not teaching there’s nothing keeping you in Riverdale anymore. Wouldn’t it be cool to see each other a couple times a week instead once a month.” She asked seeing Jughead get nervous and Betty seize up.

“JB, I already told Mom I’m not going.” He replied looking unamused.

“I know. But she thought maybe if I asked you might reconsider it. I can picture you in a cute little townhouse in Brooklyn. A massive office in the basement where you could write. I could come round for dinner once a week. You could bring Homer. He’d love it there too.” She said creating this picture perfect scenario but he was still shaking his head.

“Riverdale is my home. It’s where I belong.” 

“It was your home. It’s not anymore. Mom and I aren’t here. When was the last time you even saw Dad.”

“JB, stop. I’m not moving so if that’s why you came then you can leave because I’m not listening to it any more okay.” He raised his voice making his sister look back at him and Betty felt a little awkward watching these siblings argue. She had to admit it the idea of him maybe leaving scared her a little. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I’ll tell Mom you’re not going anywhere.” She said looking apologetic at him. “I’m going to order another drink.”

JB slid out of the booth. Jughead took a deep breath as he looked towards Betty. “Sorry.” He whispered.

“Maybe she’s right. Maybe it would be good for you to be closer to your family.” She suggested squeezing his knee tighter.

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked his voice a little hoarse.

“No, of course not. But if you want to be closer to your family it makes sense.” 

“It would be nice to be closer to my Mom and sister but I’m not leaving. Not without you.” He revealed moving to place his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss. 

“I want you to stay. I kind of love you.” She replied back to him running her finger along his cheek. 

“Just kind of?” He joked and she nodded and bit her lip as they both smiled at each other. A smile that made Betty feel warm inside. She cared about him so much, after everything that had happened she was so happy that he was by her side. Introducing her to his family. She was part of his family now. And she loved it. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm pulling her closer to him and resting her head into his neck. 

“Here you go, Betty.” Pop arrived sliding her vanilla milkshake and fries across the table. Jughead reached and stole a fry and popped it into his mouth.

“Hey!” She gasped at him stealing her food. 

“I’m still hungry.” He replied and stole another but it only made her smile at him more as she reached for her own.

Their happiness was short-lived when they saw the door of the diner open and Veronica walking in towards their table. She looked like a woman on a mission and she wasn’t happy. 

“Betty, I want to talk to you. Alone.” She asked angrily. No hello, no how are you? Just an angry scowl on her face. 

“No, I don’t want to talk to you Veronica,” Betty answered and she felt Jughead’s hand grip hers under the table. 

“Betty, please.” Veronica pleaded still looking harsh.

“She said no Veronica.” Jughead stepped in seeing pain and discomfort on Betty’s face. 

“I wasn’t talking to you Jughead.” She replied drumming her fingers on the table just as Jellybean walked in.

“Excuse me?” JB said to Veronica who was standing in the way of her seat. 

“You’re excused. Go away.” Veronica replied.

“Who the hell are you?” JB asked looking at her brother. 

“Just stop picking a fight Veronica,” Betty said as Veronica stepped back and let JB sit down. 

“I’m not leaving until we talk. I can’t believe you’re doing this to me. I'm getting married in 4 days.”

JB watched in confusion as this new woman was staring daggers directly at Betty. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not listening to you. I’m not letting you guilt me into this again. I’ve said all I needed to say. Now leave.” Betty replied.

“Betty..”

“She said leave alright!” Jughead raised his voice feeling Betty shaking.

“For the last time you Southside idiot, this has nothing to do with you.” She scowled and JB looked up at her feeling anger at the way this stranger was speaking to her brother. 

“I don’t care who the fuck you are don’t you dare speak to my brother like that.” She said standing up going face to face with Veronica.

“Your brother?” She looked at Jughead.

“Yes, my brother. I don’t care who you are but you do not speak to my brother of his girlfriend like that again or we are going to have a problem do you understand me, princess.” JB puffed out her chest made herself look tall against Veronica who slowly started to back away.

“Fine, fine. My wedding is ruined. And it’s all because of you. I hope you’re happy.” She looked at Jughead pocking him in the chest, in her mind it was all his fault Betty no longer wanted anything to do with her. And she was more than happy to let him know that before she stormed away slamming the door of Pops behind her. 

“Who the hell was that bitch?” Jellybean asked as all three looked out the window at Veronica angrily jumping into her car and speeding off. 

 

—

 

They walked in silence back to her apartment. Jughead never letting go of her hand until she unlocked her door and stepped inside. 

“I should go.” He said breaking the silence. 

Fear and guilt had been in the back of his mind for the past few days. He really didn’t want to break up Betty’s relationship with Veronica. He just wanted to tell her that he didn’t like how she treated Betty. He felt even more guilty after Veronica yelled at him tonight. 

“You can stay.” She suggested as he backed against her door.

“I shouldn’t.” He replied and began to turn but something stopped him. “I’m so sorry Betty. This is all my fault. I never wanted to take you away from your best friend no matter how much I don’t like her. You have been her friend for over 10 years. You should be at her wedding. I’m sorry.”

Betty looked closely at him seeing the pain in his eyes and guilt. “It’s not your fault.”

“No, it is. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have said anything. I never wanted to make you chose me over your best friend. You should be there for her. I’m nothing compared to her. I’ve known you for 2 months. You’ve known her 10 years. It doesn’t make sense. I never wanted to be that guy that breaks up a friendship. And that’s what I’ve done. I’m sorry.” He said seeing tears beginning to spring into Betty’s eyes he turned around and began to open the door when Betty stopped him.

“Jug, please don’t go.” She asked softly. “You didn’t make me choose. You made me see what she was truly like. It is true she was my best friend. I have known her 10 years but please don’t blame yourself. I’m not choosing you over her. I’m choosing to spend my time with people that want to help me and not hurt me. Maybe one day we can be friends again but not right now. I want you. You help me. There is a reason I told you everything about me. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I don’t care that it’s only been 2 months. I don’t care that people will call us crazy. I love you. Please don’t walk away.”

He turned around seeing tears rolling down her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to lose him. She couldn’t lose him. Not after losing Veronica too. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I just don’t want to be the reason you’re sad.” He replied.

“I’m not sad. You make me happy. You make me feel loved. You are the reason that I told Veronica how I truly felt. You made me feel strong and confident. Please don’t blame yourself for making me realise the truth. Please.” She begged him and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug pulling her flush against his chest. 

“Please stay. Please.” She begged him and he nodded. 

 

—

 

The next day Betty and Jughead snuggled close on the couch. She had called her Mom earlier and said she couldn’t come into work. That she wasn’t feeling too good. It wasn’t a complete lie. After everything that happened with Veronica the previous night, she felt exhausted. Her and Jughead fell into her bed and within seconds they were asleep. When her alarm went off at 7am she couldn’t bear herself to get out of bed. Especially not with her handsome boyfriend lying next to her.

“Thanks for staying with me all day,” Betty said as she pulled Jughead closer as they snuggled on the couch together.

“I think your Mom is going to hate me.” He replied. “She’ll know something is up.”

“Maybe. But I don’t care.” She replied moving her hands up to his face giving him a grin. “What about your editor? She won’t be angry that I’ve pulled you away from your writing?”

“Well seeing as I send her the final edit yesterday I think she should be pretty happy with me.” He answered.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me yesterday? Can I read it?”

He shook his head. “You can read it when it’s perfect.” He replied and leaned in to give her a kiss. “There’s a surprise in there for you.”

“What?” She asked placing her hand on her heart. 

He nodded and kissed her again.

Jughead pushed her against the couch, her legs came up around his waist and pulled him closer as he lay over her kissing her softly at first then hot and hard and both were moaning through the kiss. They only separated when there was a knock at the door. 

“Seriously? Why are we always getting interrupted?” Jughead asked and pulled back off her and pulled her up. “Will it be your Mom? Should I hide?”

“Jug, relax. I’m not a teenager.” She said straightening her shirt as she stood up. “Maybe just have an excuse if it is her.” She smirked at him as she walked towards the door.

She opened the door as was surprised when she saw Archie standing in front of her. A worried look on his face. 

“Archie, what are you doing here?” She asked.

Archie walked into her apartment looking at Jughead on the couch before he turned to face Betty. “Veronica’s called off the wedding.”

“Ohhh?.” Was all Betty could say. 

“I know you’re upset with her but we need to fix this. And only you can help me."


	10. Chapter 10

“Archie, why are you here?” Betty walked towards Jughead landing beside him on the couch as Archie sat in the armchair.

“I know things between you and Veronica are strained and you will probably tell me to piss off, but I need your help. She called off the wedding. Said if you weren’t by her side she wasn’t going to marry me.” He explained.

“Veronica Lodge always the drama queen,” Betty said with a loud sigh.

“I don’t know what’s happening between you two but I want to marry Veronica. I’ve spent so much money on this wedding. Money that I don’t have to give her her dream wedding, we can’t call it off. I’ll lose thousands.”

“Look Arch, I get it. I’m sorry she’s done this, but this is typical Veronica. Things aren’t going her way so she screams and throws tantrums to get her way. I’m not falling to her mercy anymore, I’m over it.” Betty said with confidence reaching for Jughead’s hand that she squeezed tight. But it was short lived when Archie’s face fell into his hands and began to cry. Betty had known him since they were kids and the only time she’d seen him cry was when his dog Vegas died. Jughead felt incredibly guilty as they watched this man cry. 

“Arch?” Betty asked.

“I love her, Betty. I know she can be difficult at times but I so badly want to be her husband. Please, please. I’m begging you.” He looked up with tears in his eyes. 

Jughead felt even more guilty. He felt Betty’s hand squeeze his. And he knew he had to say something. 

“Look, Archie. I know you don’t know me and I don’t know you, maybe I’m the reason for this happening but I am looking out for Betty like you are for a Veronica. She hurt Betty. She hurt her in ways you would never know or understand. But she is not sitting around being stepped on by someone who is suppose to be their best friend. I’m sorry but Veronica is selfish and dramatic. You don’t want to hear this because you love her. You look past the flaws like I know Betty does with me. But you can’t come here and beg Betty to fix your problems. She has done something brave. She has distanced herself from a toxic relationship. You sit there with tears in your eyes and make Betty and myself feel guilty when that’s not fair. You need to look at yourself and who you surround yourself with. You have a fiancé who is so used to getting her way she throws in the towel when things get hard. And you have a best friend who treats woman horribly and you both expect her to get back together with him because you are the 4 musketeers. Because you want life back to how it was before. I’m sorry to tell you this Archie but it’s never going back to that. Even if I wasn’t here. Things change, life is hard. You need to tell Veronica this because coming here and begging Betty to fix this isn’t fair, or right.” He explained. Betty feeling proud of him. There was a reason this man was an excellent teacher and writer. He always made sense. 

“I’m sorry.” Archie looked at Jughead. 

“I don’t deserve an apology.” He answered and Archie looked towards Betty. 

“I’m so sorry. This isn’t your problem to fix Betty. I’m just lost. I don’t know what to do.” A tear fell down Archie’s cheek. 

“I know.” Betty nodded before she looked at Jughead and sank into his side. His hand rubbed up and down her arm as he held her. They both had no idea what would happen next. 

 

—

 

When Jughead opened his eyes in the early morning he looked and saw Betty lying on her back, her hands playing with the hem of her pink nightgown and a worried look on her face that puzzled him. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked and she jumped a little at his voice in fright before she turned and looked at him running her hand over his face not answering his question. 

“Are you thinking about Veronica? You’re thinking about seeing her aren’t you?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Am I crazy? After everything that’s happened am I crazy for wanting to see her?” Betty answered.

“You’re not crazy, she’s your friend.” He replied shuffling closer to her. 

“You said you were so proud of me for standing up for myself and not letting her walk over me, if I go back it’s like I’m letting her treat me badly again?” She asked, her eyes filling with tears. 

“No. She is your friend Betty. You wouldn’t be the beautiful souled woman I know and love if you had no emotion over what was happening. I get it you want to help her.” He answered.

“I should hate her shouldn’t I?”

“No, she’s your friend. You’ve known her for years.” He replied softly. 

“I don’t know how I feel about it anymore Jughead. A part of me wants to watch her go through this alone but a bit of me remembers all the times she was there for me. I’m just confused.” She said looked up at him nerves coming over her. “What would you do?”

Jughead shook his head. “I don’t know Betty.”

“That’s no help Jughead. I need you to tell me what to do.” She asked, almost begging him.

“Do whatever you think is best Betty. You have a good heart and a kind soul. But you are strong and confident. Veronica is one of your oldest friends, of course, you’ll feel conflicted. But I can’t tell you what to do Betty. It’s all up to you to decide for yourself.”

“What would you do if you were me Jughead? If Veronica was Sweet Pea or Fangs?” She asked still searching for his help.

“If it was me I would talk to them. I would want to know why. Why they did what they did and I wouldn’t let them get away with a bullshit answer. I would force them to tell the truth.” He suggested squeezing her closer.

“Then I’ll do that. I need to know Juggie.” 

“You are brave and strong. Don’t let her belittle you.” He answered running his hand up and down her side. “Be brave.”

“I am brave.” She answered. “Because of you. You make me brave.”

Jughead shook his head. “No, you were always brave.”

“Not until you helped me. I love you.” Betty looked up at him before she turned around. Her back becoming flush against his stomach. His arms went around her waist automatically, holding her tighter.

He held her for a few minutes. Her eyes closed feeling his breath on her neck when she shot her eyes open and a smirk fell to her lips. “Jug?”

Jughead’s face went bright red. “Sorry, It kind of has a mind of its own.” He answered. 

Betty giggled being poked in the back and moved her hand down between them, reaching behind her and running her hand over his boxers hearing him moan at her touch. “Jug.” she moaned again. His hands moved around to her stomach, running under her nightgown and over her soft skin. It didn’t take long until he was pulling her panties down her legs and Betty was kicking them off. Jughead quickly removed his boxers and held her tight. Rubbing his length over her from behind before he pushed in. Betty’s head fell back feeling him sink lower hitting new spots in this new position. Then he began to move. Pushing in and out, his hands moving over her skin caressing her breasts softly at first but then faster and rougher as he thrust, his chest meeting her back and his head diving into her neck licking at the skin. 

“Juggie.” Betty moaned reaching behind her, reaching for his head, running her hands through his hair. Her mouth lay open, loud moans escaped her with every thrust. “Jug, I want to see you.” She begged. She loved this new experience but she loved looking into his eyes even more as they made love, and she missed that. 

Jughead thrust hard into her and then pulled out flipping her onto her back he moved to his knees, and pulled her legs around his waist and pushed into her again looking straight into her eyes. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” He said before he leaned in catching her mouth with his with a tongue filled kiss that made Betty beg for more but instead she tried to hold him tight. Her legs wrapped around him so tight he wasn’t going anywhere. 

They moved together and in a matter of minutes they both came, screams escaped Betty’s lips as she fell apart beneath him, her legs loosened as he pulled away and fell to the mattress beside her. 

Betty disappeared for a few moments but rushed back to him to his side. Jughead’s arm pulling her close, he placed a soft kiss to her temple. “I love you. I don’t know how I have you.” He said softly, his voice almost breaking. 

“You smiled at me on the first day of class and then I was yours,” Betty replied her eyes looking up at him. 

“I will love you forever.” He said. 

“I will love you, always.” She responded closing her eyes as her head rested on his chest. Slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

— 

 

After thinking it over for most of the day and talking to Jughead more, Betty decided to bite the bullet and go to see Veronica. So here she stood. At the door of her old friend's house knocking on the door. 

Veronica’s face lit up when she saw Betty standing before her and threw herself into Her arms. Betty stood there, her friend holding her tight. She felt sad for seeing her like this but she couldn’t forget everything that had been done and said so she pulled back. 

“Archie came to see me.” She said. “What is going on?”

Veronica turned and led Betty into the house and towards the lounge where they both sat on opposite couches. “I can’t get married without you by my side Betty. I just can’t.” She finally answered. “The only reason you’re angry with me is because of Jughead. You hardly know him, Betty. Why are you letting him fill your mind with bad ideas about me?”

Betty exhaled trying her best to stay calm. “That’s not true, and you know it. Jughead is the reason I’m here right now. He convinced me to come here. To listen to you. To hear you out. So don’t say another bad word about him because he is kind. A hell of a lot nicer than you are.”

“I understand what you were talking about the other day Betty. But why now? Why didn’t you say something to me months ago? Why did you let me back into your life if you didn’t forgive me? I apologised. Said I was sorry for picking Reggie over you. I don’t get it.” Veronica replied raising her voice. 

“I needed you. And you abandoned me. You cut all your ties with me. You have no idea what I did or what I went through. You let Reggie treat me like crap. You stood there while he said horrible things. Untrue things. You sat there and you did nothing for months. I want to know why?” She stood strong trying not to cry. 

“There’s more that you don’t know. Just believe me.” 

“Tell me?”

“It was so long ago it doesn’t matter.” Veronica’s face turned bright red. 

“You can’t just say that and expect me to just accept it,” Betty yelled but Veronica said nothing. “Fine. I’m going. And I never want to see you again.” Betty stood up and began to walk away when Veronica grabbed her wrist. 

“Please.” She pleaded on her arm. 

“I want the truth. You say you’re my best friend, you don’t treat friends like this. You don’t abandon them when life gets hard. You don’t push them aside. I want the fucking truth Veronica for the first time in your life tells me the truth!” Betty yelled even louder. 

“Fine, fine.” She replied and lowered her head. “There’s a reason I chose Reggie's side over yours. Why I couldn’t say anything for months. He made me.” She began and Betty looked back at her with a puzzled look. “I cheated on Archie. Before we were engaged I cheated.”

“With Reggie?” 

“No, no. I would never. This was a few months before you broke up. He found out.” 

“Who was it?” 

“Some guy on the Southside, it doesn’t matter. It was a mistake. A one-time thing. I was drunk and he was hot. It shouldn’t have happened. It was one drunk night that I wish I could forget.” She explained. 

“What has this to do with Reggie?”

“He found out and I made him promise me to not tell Archie. He said he wouldn’t and he didn’t. Then when you broke up with him, Reggie told Archie and I. I was on my way to see you and he pulled me aside. Said that if I chose you he’d tell Archie. He so badly didn’t want to push aside, to lose his best friend.”

“So you did it to me instead?” Betty asked with a tear. “You should have told me. I wouldn’t have told Archie.”

“I couldn’t risk that Betty.”

“Does Archie know now?” Betty asked. 

“No.”

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you did that to him, to me.” She cried. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t choose him over you. I had to do what he said. It was all on Reggie terms. I could only crawl my way back into your life when he said.” Veronica cried and lowered her head to her hands. 

“I went through hell. I had Kevin and that was all. It wasn’t only you that I lost. I lost everyone else. People who I thought were friends abandoned me because he spread rumours and lies about me. You have no idea what I went through. And it was all because you’re so selfish. All because you cheated on Archie. I can’t believe this.” Betty exhaled shaking her head, she couldn’t believe any of this. 

Betty stood there, her fists shaking. So badly did she want to curl her fingers into her fist. But she thought of Jughead and she stopped. All she could do was walk away. “I can’t believe this.” She said again and took a step. 

“No. You have to forgive me. You wanted the truth. I’ve told you the truth now we can go back to normal.” She asked. 

“Thanks for telling me, but I can’t forgive you. We can’t go back to normal, not right now. Not that easily. You are so selfish Veronica. You always have been. I can’t believe this. You lied to me, and you’re lying to Archie every day.” 

“No, I’m not.” She yelled back. 

“Yes, you are. He loves you so much. I saw it in his eyes last night when you called the wedding off. You have to tell him. You can’t marry him until he knows. He needs to know.” 

“No. You can’t tell him. Please. You can’t.” 

Betty’s mouth dropped open wide. “You have to tell him. You have to.” 

“I can’t.” She stood her ground staring angrily at her best friend in the face. 

“I miss you, Veronica, truly I do. I want to be your friend again but I can’t. Not right now. Maybe one day I will forgive you. But I can’t today. And I can’t anytime soon. You may have told me the truth but it’s not enough. It’s too late.” She said sadly. “And you have to tell Archie the truth. I don’t want to be like Reggie but you have to tell him the truth or I can never be your friend again. Ever. You are a good person. Behind all the drama and selfishness you are good. I want to be friends with that Veronica not who you are right now.” 

“You won’t tell him will you?” Veronica begged.

“I won’t tell him. But you should.” She replied giving her friend one last stare before she walked away and out the door.

 

When Betty was driving home she turned around. She didn’t want to go home and be alone. She wanted to see the person she loved more than anyone else right now. Someone who loved her. After what had just happened she needed him. She needed Jughead

 

Betty let herself into his apartment. He had shown her weeks ago where his spare key was so she let herself in, closing the door behind her she dropped her bag to the floor and removed her coat quickly as she walked across the small apartment. Jughead looked up when she walked towards him. He was stood in the kitchen. Halfway through making a sandwich when she came up behind him and hugged him tightly. 

“How’d it go?” He asked but she didn’t say anything she just pressed her face into his back and ran her hands under his shirt. 

“Betts?” He asked feeling tears on his back. 

He turned slowly to face her. Placing a hand on either side of his face. “Betty?” He asked and she opened her eyes.

“I just wanted to see you. To have you hold me. To protect me. To love me.” She said almost cryptically. 

“What happened?” He asked brushing away her tears with his thumbs. 

“I’ll tell you later. I just want you to hold me.” She asked again and he nodded and pulled her back into his arms. 

Running his hands up and down her back he closed his eyes. Her head fell to his chest. Feeling her crying on him. But he didn’t care. He just squeezed him tighter. All she needed was him and he was happy to give her what she needed. 

 

—

 

_3 months later_

“Come dance with me?” Betty stretched out her hand. Staring down at Jughead who sat alone at a table. He had spent most of the night alone or with Kevin and Fangs, allowing Betty to talk and dance. Have fun with her friends. He didn’t mind it that much. He just loved seeing her smile and be happy. 

It had been 3 months since Veronica called off her wedding. It was a day later when she revealed to Archie about her one night stand. It was bad. He was angry, furious even. But after a month of separation, Archie knew that he still loved her, he still wanted to be with her. And he wanted to be her husband. 

Since then Betty had slowly allowed Veronica back into her life. She was sceptical at first. But it didn’t take long until they started to be friends again. Like they were before, and no resentment for previous actions on Betty’s behalf. Veronica had changed and in a good way. The main thing that changed was how she looked at Jughead. He wasn’t the enemy. He loved and cared for Betty so much, and it showed. So she welcomed him to her wedding because if he made Betty happy.

“I can’t dance.” He replied.

“Then just sway with me.” She pulled him up from his chair and led him towards the dance floor. 

“You look so beautiful.” Jughead touched the lace on her bridesmaid dress. 

“You do too. You’re so handsome. Definitely the best-dressed man here.” She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands landed on her waist as they began to sway to the music. 

“Look at you, you’re dancing.” She giggled watching him dance with her. 

“Who’d of every thought?” He answered in reply and smiled at her. 

Betty’s hands around his neck held him tighter. A smile was on both their faces. They couldn’t hide their happiness. They had only been an official couple for just 4 months, but both couldn’t understand how much they cared about each other. They loved each other so much. Betty couldn’t even imagine a life without him. And Jughead hated it when he went a few days without seeing her. They both didn’t know how they got here but they were happy they were. 

“I’m sorry for abandoning you most of the night,” Betty said looking up into his eyes. 

“It’s okay. I’m happy Fangs could keep me company. Apart from him, Kevin, Archie and Veronica they’re the only people here I can stand.” He answered. 

“I’m so happy that you and Veronica are finally getting along. It’s all I ever wanted once we started to become friends again. Thanks for having my back. You always look out for me.” She answered. 

“Speaking of looking out for you, Reggie hasn’t stopped staring at us angrily all night.” Jughead looked to the bar seeing Reggie looking at them angrily. 

“I told him earlier that if he talks to you I’ll punch him. And Veronica has made it very clear that he not to start anything and if he does, he’ll be the one being kicked out, not you.” 

“Sounds good to me.” He replied giving Reggie a stare before he planted his lips onto hers in a long and passionate kiss. 

“Are all your maid of honour duties done?” He asked with a big cheeky smirk as Betty nodded. “Good, because I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” She tilted her head to the side, intrigued.

“Yeah. I may have book one of these rooms in the hotel tonight so we don’t have to get a cab back to your or my apartment. We can go right upstairs.” He revealed causing Betty to jump in surprise.

“Really?” She asked gleefully. 

“Yeah.” He said leaning in. “So go get your stuff from Veronica’s suite and meet me in room 216 in 15 minutes. That should give me enough time to get the room ready.” 

“Ready? What else do you have planned Mr Jones?” She asked playfully.

“It’s a surprise, my love.” He winked and backed away from her slowly giving her a giant grin. 

She giggled watching him run from the wedding venue. She couldn’t wait to see what he had planned. First, he had to say goodbye to Veronica and gather her things from the suite where Veronica and the other bridesmaids got ready earlier in the day. 

After giving Veronica and Archie a hug goodbye she said goodbye to Kevin next and was about to leave when she felt someone touch her arm pulling her back. “Betty.” She heard her name being called and looked up at the face of the persons who wrist was on hers tightly seeing Reggie looking back at her. 

“Betts, we need to talk.” He asked and she snapped her hand away. 

“Don’t you dare call me that. You can not call me that.” She yelled loudly. Only one person could call her by the name, and it was Jughead. Hearing Reggie calls her that sent shivers down her spine. 

“Okay, okay. I just .... just..” he stuttered as he saw her scowling back at him. “I just want to talk to you. I did what you and Veronica said. I stayed away from Jughead. I didn’t talk to him, I didn’t want a fight. I just need to talk to you. To explain everything.” 

“No, we haven’t had a proper conversation in over a year, I’m not going to start now.” She replied. 

“Please, Betty. Jughead is gone so I know I can talk to you. Please. I miss you.” He revealed. 

“What?” She asked. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. I screwed up. I made some mistakes but I still want you. I know you have Jughead, but he doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t fit into your world, Betty. I do.” He said his body swaying as he spoke. He was obviously drunk and speaking words he’d been wanting to say for a while. 

“No. No. You can’t say this stuff to me. Not anymore. I hate you, Reggie. Not because we broke up, because you are the reason I went through so much pain with Veronica. You are the reason I hated myself. It was all because of you. I don’t even want to be your friend anymore. I hate you. I’ve moved on. Jughead is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love him.” Betty explained her body straight and full of confidence. 

“You don’t love him.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Then where is he? Why did he abandon you?” I watched him all night. He doesn’t fit in. He doesn’t belong here.” Reggie raised his voice trying to make himself look as big as possible beside Betty.

“You don’t belong here either Reggie? I’m surprised you are even here. That Archie invited you after what happened. I was so happy when I found out he dumped you as best man because you aren’t a good man Reggie. You are selfish and stupid. I would never get back with you even if I wasn’t with Jughead. But I am. And for once in my life, I know what if feels like to be loved. To be cared for. You were asking where Jughead went? He didn’t abandon me. He’s upstairs in one of the hotel rooms getting it ready for us. And knowing him it will be something sweet and sexy and romantic because unlike you he knows how to treat a woman, and the hell knows how to please her.” She said smirking wide at the last part. She loved seeing his face. He was speechless and she didn’t care. She just turned, leaving him alone. There was only one place she wanted to be, and that was with Jughead, in his arms. 

 

—

 

Knocking on room 216 Betty was giddy with excitement to see what Jughead has planned. Pushing Reggie and everything he had said to her earlier from her mind. She was excited to see Jughead. She knocked again hoping she got the right room and heard a scramble in the room then he quickly opened the door. 

“Sorry, I was just making sure it was perfect.” He said when he opened the door welcoming Betty into his arms in an embrace. 

When she pulled back her jaw popped open. Looking around the room she saw candles and rose petals everywhere, the lights dimmed to low. A wine bucket holding a bottle of champagne beside the bed. 

“Wow Jug.” Is all she could say dropping her bag to the floor and looking closer at the room. It was amazing and beautiful. She would expect nothing less from him. 

“Would you like a glass of wine?” He asked moving towards the wine.

“Yes please.” She replied. “This is amazing Juggie.” 

Jughead slowly poured himself and Betty a glass of champagne guiding her towards the sofa in the corner of the room, sitting beside her clinking their glasses. “Cheers.” He whispered as they took a sip. Betty smiling as she drank it. 

“I have a little something else for you.” He said placing his wine glass on the table beside him. 

“Another present? You spoil me, Mr Jones.” Betty giggled as he leant down handing her a brown paper bag. She slowly pulled the bag away revealing a book. 

“This is the first copy of my new book. I want you to be the first to read it.” He explained as her hands ran over the book.

“I can’t wait to read it.”

“I want your full and honest opinion.” He asked.

“It will be amazing, I know it will.” She smiled. 

“There’s a little something in there for you. Go to page 4.” He asked. She smiled and nodded, flicking the pages over. “Read it out.”

“The book is dedicated to the lovely women in my life. None of this wouldn’t be possible without my Mother and sister. They have helped and guided me every step of the way.” She read smiling as she read. “And to the love of my life, Betty Cooper. I love you and I can’t want to see where our life together leads us.” She looked up as tears fell down her face. 

“Jug….” She gasped closing the book. “You wrote this 3 months ago. How did you know we’d make it? You were that confident in me. In us?”

“Of course. I love you, Betty. And I meant what I said. I can’t wait for the rest of lives. I know it’s too early to say stuff like this but I love you so much I can’t wait for the rest of our lives together.” He answered. As soon as he stopped speaking Betty rushed towards him. She landed right onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his face all over with a million kisses.

“I love you Juggie.” She said in-between kisses and giggles. 

“I love you too.” He answered wrapping his arms around her tight, accepting all the kisses she was throwing his way. “Let's move to the bed and let me show you how much I love you, Miss Betty.” 

Jughead stood up with Betty in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding onto him for dear life as he lifted her across the room softly placing her onto her feet beside the bed, his eyes moving down her body. He leaned in pressing his lips to behind her neck. “I’ve been thinking about this moment all day. I’ve been waiting till I could pull this dress off you.” He whispered, his hands pulling at the zip on the side on her dress. Betty bit her lip, smirking as she felt the dress loosen and his hands brush against her skin. 

The dress fell to the floor and she stood before him in only a pair of panties as she stepped out of the dress kicking it behind her going bright red as his hands brushed against her breasts stroking her, his pants feeling very tight as he looked down at her near naked body.

“I’ve been wanting to pull that suit off you all day too. You have no idea how incredibly sexy you look in a suit Mr Jones.” She replied pushing his jacket off and her hands moving down his buttons popping them open as she went. 

“Well, Veronica actually told me I looked sexy, so I already know.” He said with a laugh and Betty’s face went still. 

“She what?” She asked.

“Relax, she just got married. And I only have eyes for you.” He replied moving his lips onto hers kissing away her troubles as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and ran her nails up his torso and pushing him backwards, landing on the bed. Betty slowly crawled over him, sitting on his legs she pulled open his pants relieving a bit of pressure she pulled them down. His boxers going along with them. She smirked watching him spring free kicking off the pants. 

Betty quickly pulled her panties off, moving her core above him, slowly sinking down on him, her mouth opening wide as he filled her. Gasping for breath. “Jug.” She moaned. She stilled for a few seconds, her hands rested on his chest as they began to thrust. Betty moved up and down, her head falling back further with every movement. 

They moved together as one. Jughead’s hands moved up, covering her breasts, his thumbs grazed her nipples watching them harden making her moan louder. Then he flipped her. He hovered above her. Watching her lay below him made him almost come right then and there. But he didn’t. He held on thrusting into her quickly and harshly watching her fall apart, her mouth opening wider with every thrust. Moaning and yelling from pleasure fell from both of their lips. 

Moments later they both came. Betty’s legs around his hips relaxed a little as she breathed heavily. Jughead fell to the side. She winced when he pulled out of her. Feeling the loss of him made her a little sad. So she rolled towards him, resting her head to his chest as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

“Juggie.” She said looking up at him. 

Jughead opened his eyes and looked down to her. “I love you. I don’t know what I would do without you. Please tell me you’ll always love me?” She asked, a seriousness in her voice.

“Of course I will always love you. You’re my lobster remember?” He replied making her laugh. 

“And you’re the Ash Ketchum to my Pikachu.” She laughed back loving watching him get both annoyed and happy at the reference. 

“I’m still going to kill Sweet Pea over him telling you that story.” He answered stroking her hair. 

“Shushhh.” She placed a finger of his lips. “Shut up and kiss me.” She begged.

Jughead did what she said. She leant down, placing a kiss to her lips. It was a long and passionate, tongue killed kiss that left her wanting more, a lot more. 

“Once we’ve caught our breath lets go check out the amazing bathtub. I can’t wait to spend the night in there with you.” He suggested making Betty happy.

“Sounds, amazing, but right now I just need to catch my breath. Hold me tighter please?” She asked. Jughead laughed and squeezed her tighter. 

 

—

 

It was only a couple weeks later and Jughead sat at the counter at Pops. His leg was jumping up and down, waiting impatiently for Betty to arrive. He was anxious, and a little scared. He had news and was eager to tell her. And hope to god that she would say yes to him. His hands hadn’t stopped moving and everyone noticed. 

“You alright there Jug?” Pop Tate asked standing behind the counter. 

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for Betty.” He replied.

“Will a milkshake stop you from shaking the counter?” Pop asked with a friendly smile and Jughead nodded his reply and stopped his leg from moving. 

He looked around, the dinner was pretty empty. It was about to be the after-work rush and he was hoping Betty would show up soon because the anticipation was killing him. 

“Here you go Jug.” Pop slid a chocolate milkshake towards him.

“Thanks, Pop.” He replied taking a sip from the straw. 

“Hey Jug?” Pop asked looking towards the door. 

Jughead turned and his face fell when he saw his Dad walking towards him. He seized up, turning back around hoping that he wasn’t here to see him. It had been over 6 months since he had seen FP Jones last, and the last words he said to him was ‘I hate you.’ So he really was hoping he wasn’t there to see him.

“Hi, Jug,” FP said standing before him. Jughead turned slowly, he couldn’t avoid him. “How have you been son?”

He looked up at his father, his face full of anger wishing he would just leave. “What do you want Dad?” Came his short reply.

“I was hoping you’d be here. I was hoping we could talk, could catch up. It’s been a while.” He asked offering his son a soft smile but Jughead was having none of it.

“No thanks.” He said turning around to take another sip of his milkshake when FP touched his shoulder and Jughead jumped up. “Don’t touch me!” He yelled.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just want to catch up Jughead. I see your sister all the time and she says things are going good for you. I’ve already ordered your new book, and she said you’ve got a new girlfriend. She said you were happy.” He asked.

“Things are good and I’m not going to let you destroy them.” He yelled back.

“I don’t want to destroy anything. I came here to give you this.” FP dug around in his pocket handing his son a coin. “I’ve been 100 days sober. I wanted to let you know I’m getting my life back on track.”

Jughead stared at the coin studying it closely seeing 100 days sober written on it. This is all he ever wanted as a kid, but now. He couldn’t care less so he threw it back at his Dad. “Whatever Dad, I don’t care. Just stay away from me.” He said before he stormed towards the door when FP yelled his name. “Jughead!”

“What!” He turned and stared back at him, his back to the door. A few faces looking at him when he raised his voice. 

“I know what I did was horrible. I will never forget what I did. I’ve served my time, I’m trying to make amends. All I’m begging for is for you to forgive me.” He asked.

“Well, I can’t forget everything you’ve done. It’s not possible.”

“Jug come on, we live in the same town. You can’t avoid me forever.” FP pleaded.

“Well not anymore!” He yelled. “I’m leaving Riverdale. And I hope I never have to see you again. I’m moving to New York to be with Mom and JB.”

“Jug? You’re leaving me?” Jughead turned around seeing Betty looking back at him. Tears in her eyes, and pain on her face. 

“Betts.” He took a step towards her but she quickly brushed away the tears and ran out the door leaving Jughead alone with his father. “Betty!” He said again but he could only watch as she disappeared into the distance. 

Jughead turned around, looking straight at his father. “Who is that?” FP asked.

“That is the woman I love more than anyone else in the world.” He explained his hands shaking in fear. “I don’t care that you’re sober Dad. I won’t be here to see you fail. I’ve already seen it too many times before. So stay away from me and JB.” He narrowed his eyes before he turned around and ran out the door, and after Betty.

 

—

 

In record time Jughead rode his bike to Betty’s apartment. Throwing off his helmet, he ran towards the apartment block and running up the stairs with pace. He struggled with the keys on his key ring. He had never been happier than right now that he had a key of his own. And when he busted open the door he saw her standing there, her face wet with tears. 

“Betty.” He rushed towards her. “God, you are fast.” 

“Jug.” She pushes her hand onto his chest pushing him away. It made his heart break at the pain in her eyes. 

“Let me explain. There’s a lot I need to explain.” He said gasping.

“Was that your Dad?” She asked as he nodded. “He looks like you.”

“You got it wrong Betty. I’m not leaving you. I want you to come with me.” He explained. 

“What?” She asked. 

“I was going to tell you today. I got a call from my editor. We were talking a few weeks ago and I explained the classes I used to teach. It was just a little conversation that I didn’t think would go anywhere but today she called me. She said there’s a teaching position available in Brooklyn. There’s a college there and she put my name forward for a teacher for a few writing classes. It’s only a few papers, 3 classes a week. I said I’d think about it. So for the past few hours, I’ve been thinking it over. I called her an hour ago and said I’d take it with one condition. That you come with me. I’m not moving to New York without you.” He explained watching as she thought it over. 

“Wait, What?” She asked again. She couldn’t believe it. 

“I’m only moving to New York if you come with me alright. I love you too much to not see you every day.” 

“You want me to move to New York?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“My family is here and my friends. My job.” She revealed. 

“I know. You can still see your friends. I’m sure Veronica and Kevin could come to New York all the time, and we can come back here at weekends. And as for your job to hate working for your Mom. Everything you’ve written away from her is amazing Betts. You have no idea how happy I’d be to finally get you away from that monster of a mother. I know for a fact you’d find something amazing in New York. I’ll help you.” He replied getting excited at the idea before she’s even said yes. 

“You’re not leaving me?” She asked as a fresh tear fell down her cheek. 

“No, I’m not leaving you. I’m not going without you. It’s not even an option.” 

“And if I don’t want to go?” She gasped. 

“Then I’ll stay.”

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Jughead smiled and reached for her hand as she looked nervously at him. 

“So what do you say, Betts? Do you want to come with me?” He asked hoping she would say yes. 

“Do you want us to live together? We’ve not been a couple for even 6 months. What if we’re not ready?” She asked. 

“I love you, and you love me. This will work I know it will. Please give it a try. Please give me a try. Please trust me.” He asked squeezing her hands tighter. 

They stared at each other again. Jughead waiting patiently for her response. And then she nodded. 

“Is that a yes?” He asked, hopeful.

“Yes. Yes, Juggie. Let’s do it. Let’s move to New York together.” A giant grin fell to her face. And then Jughead wrapped his arms around her lifting her off the ground and spun her around. Both of the laughing together happy smiles on their faces. After a while he placed her back on the ground, running her hands over her hair. Tucking strands behind her ears. 

“Are we really doing this?” He asked. 

“Yes. I’d do anything as long as I get to be with you.” She replied gleefully and he wrapped her in his arms again, his head falling onto her shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered. 

“I love you too Juggie.” She replied holding him tight excited to see what would happen next. All she knew was that if she had him everything would be okay. And she couldn’t wait to start the next part of their lives, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Please keep an eye on my Tumblr for something in this universe coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my Tumblr, lizzybuggywrites


End file.
